konoha 12 changed destiny
by Rj56
Summary: What if Minato and Kushina had a relative that they shared though their parents? What if that relative was a powerful warrior in their own right. What if when the Konoha Civilian Council stripped the Shinobi council of everything? What if Danzo gets Tsunade and Jirayia banished if favor of Orochimaru being Hokage? Join our favorite hero's as they meet new friends and a new destiny.
1. chapter 1

**Don't own naruto series or any of its characters. Only OCs are mine. Please do not use without permission.** **Thoughts** _justus_ ** _"Demon/Kybui"_** **Prologue**

Most people in the east often forgot that there were other places to got besides the west. They simply had to much to handle at the moment. So when the lands to the south were overlooked gor hidden villages, other **things** began to move there. Vampires, liches, werewolf, and other vicious creatures such as these tormented the people there. Darkness was a time of fear and a time of mourning. Hundreds were slaughtered for food and pleasure. The leader of the Night was called Moran. He killed mercilessly for pleasure. He sarificed lives for power. Until one day, a unified front of the small kingdoms decidecided that a new village would be the bright star of the united front, Velos. Velos would have a Consul to rule over the kingdoms as well as any others who joined. A council of representatives would be sent. The Consul would pick the best to protect the city and it was called the Consul's Guard. Moran decided to destory the city before it began. He attacked with his army. The united army was pushed back until a champion of men emerged. His golden blade sluced 4 men at one blow. Moran challenged this man, Damis, to a winner take all duel. Damus accepted with the rule the his wife, Terasa, place a barrier around the arena. Moran agreed because he knew he could defeat Damis in battle. Pulling his own black blade they fought for 4 days and nights until Morans death walker blade shattered. Moran then tried to destory the barrier as Damis delivered the deadly blow.

"I'll return! Not land is safe." Moran wheezed as his body vanished. Damis was called King of Warriors. He simply walked away from the arena to his family.

"Tersa, are you ready to go home?"

"Yes. Dear, what of Rania? Has she decided to stay here?"

"Yes. She has decided to join Galen's Consul Guard. He wants her to lead them. Besides i believe one of the representative's sons has befreinded her."

"Danok Sanos. Poor boy is always sick. Rania's made friends with his wife too."

"Good." Damis said. He looked over the fledging city with purpose in his eyes. He missed his sister Miko. She'd married a hokage of a hidden village some years earlier. His cousin had just had a child

named Kushina. A redhead to boot. Miko sent messages whenever possible to Damis.

"Damis."

"I miss Miko. True we had different moms and she is the wielder of The kyuubi, but i still miss her."

"I know darling, i miss arashi and tuma as well. They had a littke boy named Minato. I suppise chances are we'll never see them again with wars going on." Tera said softly. She looked to the left to see a girl of 16 coming towards them. She was pale-skinned with black red tinted hair and blue eyes.

"Mother, has Father told you my decision?"

"Yes little one. Your destiny is here. We are returning to the wilds now. We'll see you soon. Make us proud."

"Do you think that Aunt Miko and Uncle Arashi will come here?" Rania asked.

"If not them maybe a child of theirs."

" I..." Rania started but paused. Tera looked to the northeast. Where the horizon began was a large plume of smoke. Tera's eyes widened.

"War. The Second Shinobi War has begun. I don't think we'll see either again. We must prepare for home, Tera. I feel the same way as you but the wilds need us too. Rania is staying here to quell the darkness of Copus. We may see the young ones again but i don't think that ill see Miko or you'll see Arashi again. We must maintain peace here." Damus spoke softly. Rania stood quiet her blood red clothes ruffling in the wind. Shed fought alongside the army of Velos to turn the tide. She didnt rely on her fighting skills only but was a master tactician. She also possessed the ability of the Bloodblade. Two long blades with tassels on the hilt. The sharpened edges resembled flickering flames and when in use the dull in cause hallucinations of death. She often tried not use them unless fighting dark creatures. The blades were a mutation of both her parents lines. She'd mastered over 6 different sword styles in 16 years and 5 hand to hand styles. But want made her tryly dangeroys is her ability to think and react quickly to situations.

"Rania, we'll see you before we leave. Galen is calling a meeting of the council de creme. You need to be there."

"Yes. Father, only prayer can help now. I would go but with us trying to repair lives, I would abandoning those who need me."

Rania said turning towards a small gathering of buildings. _Soon all those who died in this war will be honored and I'll be able to help others like me._

Little did Rania know, her Fathers words would be true and she would part a part in a very lazy jonin's life.


	2. chapter 1 (05-04 07:37:08)

**After the third Shinobi war** "I dont see why I have to go here. I'm fine, Sensi." A masked boy said. An older man walked beside him. His spiky blonde hairand blue shining in the southern breeze.

"Kakashi, you lost Rin and Obito. You..need to see someone who can help. I've met someone who can help brcause they have been through similar life choices as you. I just hope they remember I'm going to arrive today." Minato said. Kakashi's visible eye looked doubtful until they came to a hugh wall and gate. Two booths on either side allowed for coming and going easily. Kakashi was stunned.

" This is bigger than Konoha's wall and gate! Where are we? I didn't know that there 2as a hidden village here, Sensi"

" This is not a hidden village. Kakashi, you **CANNOT** tell anyone we came here. No one in the hidden villages must know about this place. I want your nindo promise on this." Minato said seriously.

"Why? Surely an alliance would help."

"Kashi, someone like Danzo would try to upsurp the power here. He wouldnt stop at destroying this city. Please your promise."

"I give my word that no one besides thise you see worthy will know of this place." Kakashi said seriously.

"Okay, Kakashi-Welcome to Velos-the coty from the Ashes."

"This is Velos? How did you find this pkace? Do you anyone here? Are they ninja?."

"No. Velis is made up of...interesting fighters. I actually have a cousin here. Her blood-brother is the one who can help you. Ah we're next to show our papers for entry."

"Good day to you Sirs. Passes and Id's please. Oh, Minato Namikaze, youre expected. Lady Rania said to allow you and your charge through. A guardsman will escort you to the Consulate Imperial Hall. Good day." the guard said. Minato geinned and walked into the hub of the city. Kakashi was blown away. No hidden village shinobi could enter such unique designs. He was looking around while Minato waited for the escort. Minato smiled to himself as he looked at Sakumo's son. Just being here was helping but for how long? until the next mission? Kushina had sent a letter with him to their join cousin, one on her father's side and one from her mother's side.

"Ahem. Beg pardon. Im your escort to the Consulate Hall. My name is Trent Balboth. please follow me."

"Is Rania busy? or Danok?"

"She is finishing up paperwork and Danok is cussing a...faulty guard.She sent me because I've yet to meet you."

"Ummm, Sensi?"

" Oh Rania de Sangre is my and kushina's cousin. Me on her mother's side, kushi on her fathers side."

"The Bloody Hellion is your cousin? I find that hard to believe. Your clans were wiped out. How?"

"My uncle Damis left the elemental nations after he married Tera Uzumaki. They came and fought for decades to turn this land back to life." Minato told the young boy. All around Kakashi were sounds of everyday life in the village. Vendors hawking their goods, customer trying to get the best deal for the coin, children running, but what stuck Kakashi the most were the weird symbols on every door and building. They resembled seals but were far more simple. People didnt stare at the two as they were escorted towards a giant building in the center of everything. Shortly they were going up the steps when a beautiful woman with dark skin and pink eyes greet them

"Hello Minato, how's Kushina? " the woman asked in a weird accent.

"Fine and sassy as ever Scarlett. This us my student Kakashi Hatake." Minato said placing his hand on kakashi's shoulder.

"Oh. Hes a little cutie. Rania mentioned you taken on a team to train. I think i can take them from here Trent. Your sister and your mother are looking for you."

"Both of them? Why?"

"Your father told me that he needed to see all of you together. I believe it has something to do with that other matter."

"Then I shall talk my leave of your. Good day to all."Trent said leaving. Scarlett smiled and continued on the way up a giant staircase. She turned a sharp right at top and led the group to a series of offices. They stopped at the fifth one.

"Here we are. She's expecting you. Danok is waiting as well."Scarlett bent down to face kakashi" I have many talents but i also read people. Dint let the oast become your future, Kakashi" she said giving Kakashi a hug. Kakashi stood quiet for a moment before wrapping his arms around Scarlett. No words were said. None were needed. After a space if minutes, Scarlett released Kakashi from the hug and smiled at him. Kakashi eye smiled back.

"Now I have to go back to work. She's is inside. But i will see you before you two leave. Good day." Scarlett said walking away"

"Good day. Come on Kakashi. Rania's waiting." minato said softly. Kakashi stood still as Minato open then doir to the huge office. Shelves covered with books and scrolls of all kinds covered the walls. A buffet in the corncorner hwld a rather large ornate tea set. But what really caught his eye was the beautiful woman who sat at a big desk. Her pen was going as fast as she could write. A big man stood at the window. He had long white hair and wore a black trenchcoat with black and gold armour shoulder guards. He turned to face the newcomers with grace that showed noble upbringing. Albino skin and red eyes made him appear otherworldly.

"Hello Rania, Hello Danok. This is Kakashi Hatake. He's the one I wrote you about." Minato said softly. Danok's red eyes stared down at Kakashi.


	3. chapter 1 cont

Kakashi looked down. Danok had been through hell too. He understood loss and regret.

"You can't allow the past to affect the future. You must live for them as they would have live. I remember my family everyday. You take the good with bad. Never forget them. Always believe in them. Others hurt too. Your sensi lost two students whom he cared for. Grief can make bonds stronger. Kakashi, you cared for your friends and I don't think that they wanted you to suffer at their deaths." Danok said his red eyes flicking softly.

"You don't have an eye from your friend." Kakashi said.

"I wish I had a memento besides my memory. Always remember that your gift was given out of love not foolery. The pain will never go away but it will become bearable. Rania is going to give you a unique crystal. It will allow you to contact us. If you have need a listening ear, don't hesitate to use it."

"Really? Why?"

"Those who have walked the path of loss need to have a shoulder to lean on. You've lost people important to you. The past is beyond your control but the future is yours. Even if you just want to talk about everyday things."Danok said looking in Kakashi's eye. Kakashi meet his gaze with one of his own. He would live for Obito and Rin. They would be happy in the afterlife.

"Lord Danok, what happened to your father?"

Danok looked out the window. He seemed far away.

"He regretted it for a long time. But he'll have to earn death. Sometimes letting people live is worst than letting people die. This is my justice. I never looked back at him. "

 _Obito, Rin, I swear that I will live for all of us now. I will live as you lived._ Kakashi thought. Danok was right. They wouldnt want him to grieve to death. Kakashi looked out at a balcony that led to the internal gardens.

"Do you want to go to the gardens, Kakashi? I'm sure Rania and Minatowoukd like to speak in private."

"If its alright with Sensi, I would."

"Go ahead. Im going to be awhile anyway and some things are just to boring for kids." Minato said smiling.

"I'm not a kid. I'm a shinobi." Kakashi said leaving with Danok. Rania waited until the two were out of sight.

"So...you ended the war singlehandedly? No small feat for you. How Kushina?" Rania asked walking over to the buffet hokding the tea set. She poured two cups added cream to both and cinnamon to hers. She handed Minato one.

"She's doing great. I'm going to be the Yondaime Hokage."

"You're going to hokage. Thats great! What does Kushina think about it? After all youve only be married a little bit more than a year." Rania sipping her tea.

"Shes got another role to play. Im goung to be a father. Six months from now." Minato said grinning. Rania placed her cup down and hugged Minato.

"Thats wonderful. Another mixed blood nami-uzu. I'll have to send the baby a gift. But back to serious talk, you didnt just come because of Kakashi. Something is stirring in the shadows. Orochimaru, a sannin, is trying to take power away from shinobis who do not belueve in his "methods". That Shimura fellow didnt want the Sandaime to be Hokage. He will stop at nothing to upsurp power. Orochimaru is a favorite of his because he is trying to rule the world. Minato when you get to be Hokage, be careful. Physically, they cant touch you without alerting your allies but word of mouth is far more dangerous than any weapon. I fear that the Konoha my uncle Hashi (Shodaime Hokage) died protecting is not the koniha of today. Please give me your word that if there is any trouble, you will ask for help." Rania said. Minato nodded.

"We must leave now. Here Kushi's letter. I'll collect Kakashi. Good Day." Minato poofed away.

 _Why do I get the feeling I won't ever see him again? Just like when wars broke out. Minato, Kushina stay safe._ Rania thought looking out over the garden where Minato and Kakashi poofed away. Only the future will tell the tell.


	4. chapter 2

Dont own Naruto only OCs mine. Ask if you what to use them

 _This chapter is going to have a timeskip. Everything in the series happens canon. This chapter is going to start at the end of Sasuke Retrieval Arc. Naruto succeeds in returning Sasuke (he was under control of the Curse seal-naruto broke it)._ A boy in orange had his teammate on his back. Both were gravely injured due to fighting each other.

"How...did you know wasn't me fighting you?" the raven said.

"You're not your brother. You care about people. That Pedo wanted your eyes and body. I'll told you I never gave up. Look, Sasuke, home."

"Thank yoy, d...Naruto. I'm sure I've got a lot of explaining to do. Looks like the welcoming committee is here."Sasuke said. Both boys were weak of exhaustion and blood loss.

"Sakura, I got him. He was under the curse seal." Naruto said collasping to his knees in front of his pink teammate.

"NARUTO!!!SASUKE!!"

"Shika, get Sasuke to the hospital. I'll take Naruto."

"Sakura, help the dobe first. I put two chidoris though him. I can manage."

 **"YOU DID WHAT?"** Sakura yelled. Sasuke grimaced.

"Sakura, help me. I'm cold." Naruto said

"Shika, help me get Naruto to Tsunade-sama. Ino, help Sasuke."

"I can walk on my own. Help Naruto, Ino." Sasuke said.

"Sakura and Shikamaru are halfway to the hospital. I'm sure Lady Tsunade is there. Cmon, Sasuke, you're hurt too." Ino said softly. Sasuke's onyx eyes focused on Ino. _Please let the dobe live. I'll make it up to him, somehow._

At Konoha General Hospital, Tsunade Senju was exiting ER surgey room 2.

Neji Hyuuga would live but woukd take time to recover. All but one of the team sent out to find and bring Sasuke back had come back. Tsunade couldnt help be wonder if Naruto had succeeded when a loud ruckus from the ER entryway caught her attention. She turned atound to see Sakura and Shikamaru holding a bloody beaten Naruto. Tsunade quickly jumped into action.

"Get surgery room 4 ready stat. Find Shizune and send her. How did the gaki get so wounded?"

"Sasuke did this when he was under the Curse Seal. Ino's bringing him. Lady Tsunade, Sasuke admitted that it was the Curse Seal that made him do his actions." Sakura said quickly. Tsunades eyes widened. Sasuke did care about his friends. But right now the crazy blonde needed her attention.

 _Why isn't the fox helping? Tsunade thought as she quickly removed Narutos orange jacket to find_ two large holes though him. Tsunade paused for a moment before going into her doctor mode. She grabbed six vials of chraka boosting liquid off a counter.

"Lady Tsunade? You wanted...Oh my God, Naruto!" Shizune gasped quickly entering the room. She began using charka to heal Naruto. Tsunade quiclky injected the booster into Naruto's arm. A small moan escaped from him.

"Baa-chan? Nee-san? Naruto said weakly.

He tried to get up but was forced back down. Shizune gently brushed her hand across Naruto's face. He leaned into her touch.

"Naruto, why isnt the fox helping?" Tsunade asked.

"Too busy keeping my organs going. Kabuto hit me with a chakra punch. I carried Sasuke back after me and him fought Kabuto off. Don't be to hard on Sasuke. Wasnt his fault." Naruto said tiredly.

"Kabuto messed with your chakra then. You should feel a slight warming sensation. Just go back to sleep. I'll do the rest." Tsunade said. Naruto smiled and closed his eyes.

"Shizune, go see if Kakashi or Jirayia are in the waiting room." Shizune quickly exited the room rushing to find one of them. She seen Jirayia first.

"Lord Jirayia, Lady Tsunade needs you." Shizune said. Jirayia hurried in.

"Wheres Kakashi?"

"They called him to council meeting. Sent ROOT to get him." Ino said. All of the Konoha twelve who hadn't been in the fight were waiting on word from the doctors about their friends. Fear and anger radiated throughout the room. Shizune knew that Danzo would stop at nothing to get Naruto in his clutches. Oh yes, she played innocent but had learn to look underneath the underneath from Tsunade. This could only mean the worst possible outcome because **NONE** of the shinobi clan heads were in council. They were here.

 _Oh Kami, let me be wrong._ Shizune prayed going onto Narutos room.

Under the Shimura manisin, an old warhawk smiled as his plan was working. He'd finally had a way to make the Sannin leave and get Naruto in his program. Another smile broke the darkness with its own terrible laugh.


	5. chapter 3

Dont own Naruto. OCs mine please dont use without permission.

Kakashi Hatake stared at the Civilian Council without emotion. He was cool on the outside but mad as hell on the inside. They had to be joking! Banish all those iinvolved in the Sasuke Retrieval Mission except Sasuke. All had some injury from minor to severe. They also could banish the two Sannin as well as the Shinobi Council clans for "support of an enemy." Naruto wasn't the enemy. He, like his mother, held the Kyuubi not vice versa. Kakashi knew the only way to save his team, his sensi's sensi, the current Hokage, and the clans was to leeave. They wouldnt be allowed to go to any allies because of conflict of interest. But he knew one place where scum like the council couldn't find them and even if they did, they would have to follow the laws of the land. Kakashi decided it was time for Naruto to learn a secret that only he knew. They would go to Velos.

At the hospital, Tsunade is just begining to tell the ninja about Naruto and Sasuke.

"Lady Tsunade, how are they? Is Naruto going to live? How soon before I can punch Sasuke for running away and hurting Naruto?"

"Both are going to be alright. Yes and in about two weeks. Any other questions, Sakura?"

"No."

"Where's Kakashi? He ought to be here."

A poof sounded in the center of the group. Kakashi stood silently not reading Icha Icha.

"Whats wrong? What did the civilan council want?" Tsunade asked. Kakashi took a deep breath.

"They have removed you as Hokage, banished the Shinobi council as well as anyone save Sasuke who went on the mission. Worst part is the new Hokage is... **Orochimaru."**

" ** _WHAT?????????????"_**

"You're not lying are you. Danzo done it. In one fell swoop, he has taken out the shinobis who care about this village as well as Naruto. We'll have to leave before they mess with our chakra. Everuone gather what you can in scrolls, money, anything of importance. Bring your clans outside the gate. I am going to gather my personal belongings. We'll carry the injured and go ..." Tsunade paused.

"South. There is a coast there. We can board ships."

"South it is any questions?"

"Should we tell Ayame and Teuchi? What about the ANBU.?" Sakura asked.

"I'll tell them. Gai, i want you to gather all the money from the shinobi accounts. Clan accounts not included. Use these scrolls. Kakashi, I know this is reaching but see if Sasuke wants to come with us. Shikamaru, ask the sand sibilings. We must leave tonight."

The shinobi jumped into action quickly but secretly doing their jobs. By nightfall, all was set. Tsunade had the wounded brought out after the traitors were to busy making plans for the banishment ceremonies tomorrow.

"Jirayia, can you take Naruto? Choza's going to carry Choji, Hiashi is carring Neki, Tsume or Hana will carry Kiba, Gai carries Lee, and Kakashi carries Sasuke. Asuma, wheres Konohamaru and the gang?"

"I am carring them, their legs are a little to short for keeping up with us."

"Tsunade-sama wait! I am coming too." Momo Haruno said. She had been the only holdout for the shinobis.

"Mom, what are you doing here? I thought you hated Naruto?"

"Did **_I_** ever say that? No. I disliked the way he held back. Ive got a good idea who his parents are and I am not goung to follow a snake pedo. I slipped a sleeping agent into the tea. Theyll be out for hours." Momo Haruno said. Tsunade quickly jumped into action.

"Load up the wounded and lets go. We'll start from the west and cut south. Gaara, ate you sure the ramen chef and Ayame can go with you."Gaara nodded.

"Baa-chan, whats going on? Why are we outside? Did Sasuke fart again?" Naruto said. Snickers were heard all around. Tsunade just sighed.

"We've been banished, all of us. Kakashi knows of a place to live. **_Don't you dare blame yourself."_** Tsunade hissed. Naruros face fell for a moment before splitting into a grin

"Sasuke must have farted really loud because thats the only way they'd let him leave." Naruto said laughing. Most older shinobi sighed as some of the younger ones snickered. Sasuke laughed.

"We need to go. Kakashi when will we reach the coast? Going non stop."

"Tomorrow afternoon. I...have made arrangements for us. I hope that ROOT doesn't bother us." Kakashi said. Tsunade nodded and the party headed towards their new destiny.


	6. chapter 4

Don't own naruto only ocs please dony use without permisson

 ** _Velo_** **s**

Rania de Sagrue sat in her office overlooking the the Velosian Market. She'd recieved Kakashi's message yesterday. _So the hidden snake shows his face. Does he think he can get Naruto and the other kids? Oh, Minato, your sacrifice was in vain. Saving Konoha cost you your life and someone killed Kushina. I swore that I would get to the bottom of her death. But Konoha can rot in the pyre of Hell for I care but the true will of fire lives in those who come here._ Rania thought as her door opened.

"You wished to see me, Lady Rania?" a older man said softly.

"Yes, Merus. Have your ships left for the coast of Fire Country?"

"They'll be there by early morning. I have instructed them to lend aid as well as to behave themselves."

Rania smiled softly. Merus was head of the Navy of Velos and answered only to Rania or The Consul of Velos, Galen Abusca. Rania's titles were Commander of Military National and Commander-in-Charge of the Consulate Imperial Guardians. She was second in command to Consul Galen Abusca. Danok was not in the Consuls Guard but often aided in certain hands on missions. All military commanders came to her. Galen gave her full authority over all military matters.

This freed up him for over matters, such as burning a council order he didn't like.

Kakashi's message was simple:

 _Rania,_

 _The civilian council has banished Naruto as well as the two Sannin and the Konoha 12 and their clans. I told them I knew of somewhere to go and I hope I wasn't being hasty but Danzo and tge others will not stop at this_.

 _Kakashi_

Rania merely nodded. Mercus took this as a sign to leave. Rania's thoughts were elsewhere at the moment. _Minato, your son will finally get to meet his few relatives. I pray that he won't blame you for doing what had to be done._ Maybe, fate was leading the shinobi to Velos for a reason but Rania had a feeling that Danzo and ROOT were going to start trouble.

 _Land of Fire_

Kakashi ran in the ground with Sasuke on his back. Just behind him was Jirayia with an injured Naruto on his. Tsunade was helping to carry Akamaru due to his injuries. They were almost to the edge of the sea when 10 ROOT Anbu appeared.

"By order of Hokage Orochimaru, you are to return with the prisoners to Konoha for trial. If you dont comply, we will do so by force." the ROOT commander said coldly. Kakashi gave his weird eye smile.

"Try it."Tsunade spat out. The ten tried to move be couldn't.

"What? I can't move. This cant be the Nara's doing! We're immune to it."

"The is an old saying that goes _a wolf in sheep's clothing will devour the_ _flock"_ Kakashi said. The ROOT commander looked around only to see eight Anbu besides himself trapped. The tenth sat on the ground with pen and ink their shadows trapped by a net of ink.

"Sai, you traitor!" The anbu yelled. The last member removed his mask to reveal a pale face with no emotion.

"I am no traitor. I have been working with Team 7 since the Wave mission. I am a konoha shinobi in service of Lady Tsunade. I will kill you now." Sai said coldly.

"No, Sai. Danzo will know if we kill...Sai, behind you!" Tsunade yelled. Sai turned fast only to see 5 kunais in the air spinning towards him. He wouldn't be able to dodge in time. The kunais were tipped but before they made contact they were caught in mid air by small daggers.

The anbu who threw them turned to see who had _dared_ to stop him and knew true fear. A built, slender man dressed in black stood in front of the access to the docks. The ROOT ANBU felt fear unlike anything Danzo could put out. The man looked like a demon with his burning red eyes. Kakashi smiled.

"Hello, Danok."


	7. chapter 5

Don't own Naruto only OC's.

Shock was the look on the ROOT captains face. Danok Sanos was sumply standing there looking at him like he was a bug to be squashed. Worse, Kakashi Hatake **knew** him somehow. The shinobis were stunned. Kakashi eye smiled.

"I'll make proper introductions later. But right now we need to handle the ROOT." Kakashi said softly. Jiraiya's eyes darted to the man blocking the clearing's exit. _Dangerous to anyone who is against him. ROOT is in for trouble and I'm glad I'm on this side._ Jiraiya thought as Danok walked to face the ROOT.

""Kashi, I will take care of these vermin. Take the exit to the ships. i will join you shortly." Danok said. Tsunade was speechless. She'd never seen a man dressed as this man was. Armoured shoulder guards in black and gold, a chestplate with a unique pattern, and a huge sword of black and gold. He walked with an air of danger to anyone who opposed him. Tsunade was glad that he wasn't standing in the way.

"Lady Tsunade, we should go. I'll explain everything once we are safe. The wounded need to rest and they have med units on their ships." Kakashi said. Tsunade immediately began to follow kakashi at the mentioned of the wounded all of which were asleep due to Shizune's sleep medicine.

"Kakashi, how do you _know_ him?" Tsunade asked as they exited the clearing. Several silver ships were harbored there. A regal looking man stood at the boarding ramp. Kakashi walked forward to greet the man

"Hello, Xavier, I was wondering who came with Danok. These are all the shinobi that have come with me. I hope that some medics came with you." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi, has she ever done anything halfway? We have 4 on each ship unless you wish to keep them all together. Hello, Tsunade."Xavier said. He had an olive green robe lined with a thin black and gold emblem. His shoulder length pale blonde hair accented his amber eyes. He wasn't much taller than Tsunade.

" **YOU!** I ought to kill you Kakashi! You are crazy if you think I'm going to go..."Tsunade fumed.

"Now, now, Tsunade. I'm sure you have other things to occupy you besides fighting with us. You have wounded and they come first. Your comrades might be wondering how you know me. All will be made known in time. Ah, Danok, you have a prisoner for us." Xavier said. Danok had come up to the group hauling the ROOT anbu by his hair. The shinobi stood in awe. Danok's armour wasn't touched. The ROOT was shivering in sheer terror. _What kind of man could cause such fear?_ Many thought.

"The captian was a fool. We must go. Others are closing in. Come, I will help you with loading. Those who need medical aid should be first. The elderly and children next along with Lady Tsunade and I believe the man next to you is Jirayia the Toad Sage. You will go with the wounded."

"I am no slouch when it comes to fighting. I can help with the boarding. You have helped us so I'm sure I can do something." Jirayia said looking at Danok.

"What of the boy on your back? Does he not need help? He is known even to us. I meant no disrespect. You can help by seeing that the boarding is quick and steady. Those others who wish to help may do so. Quickly now." Danok stated. Jirayia could have pushed some but decided against it.

"Quickly, I can buy us time if need be. ROOT isnt the only things after you."Danok said as the boarding began. Choji, Nar uto, Kiba, Neji, Sasuke, and Lee were quickly placed on the center ship. Jirayia immediately took charge leading the clans, the sand siblings, Tsunade, and the ANBU onto the center ship.(only a few of the clan members beside the clan heads have joined them). The civilans and genin onto a second ship and anyone who didn't fit onto the first two on the thrid. As the last of the shinobi boarded the center ship, Danok got a chill.

"Captain, set sail. All have boarded... **incoming!"**.Danok yelled. Those on deck hit the deck. Bone spears soared over them.

"Well now, here's a sight. Great warriors bowing to the might of Orochimaru's Sound Four! Isn't it beautiful, Tanya?" Kimmiaro chuckled. Danok stood up his ruby eyes flashing. Jirayia stood up to face Kimmiaro, Tanya, Jugo, and the spider freak(sorry forgot his name).

"You're dead. The rookies killed you." Jirayia said. Kimmiaro laughed.

"Lord Orochimaru is a genius in cellar regeneration. Soon all his cursed warriors will be immortal. Now, I'll let you go but the Sharigan and fox boy stay."

"No deal! I'll fight you until I can't walk! You are a disgrace to the shinobi way! Those boys have more honor and respect for each other than any other nins I know." Jirayia spat. Danok joined him as well as the clan heads on the deck. Kimmiaro laughed.

"You can't touch me! Take them out were our orders and we'll obey til death."

"Perhaps it is time for those present to leatn my battke name and them we shall see if you want to fight. I am called **_Morta Nera-the black death."_**


	8. chapter 6

Don't own Naruto or any characters from the series. OCs are mine. please dont use without permission

 **" _Morta Nera-the black death."_** Danok said facing the Sound Four. Kimmiaro's eyes widened. Tanya scoffed. Jugo grunted and spider freak smiled.

"No one stands in Lord Orochimaru's way to immortality! We are his elites!"Tanya said smirking.

"Well if this is the best, I think Orochimaru's master plan is failing. I mean look at you. An eight armed freak, a _boy_ full of hot air, a filthy mouthed girl who needs a good spanking, and a sickly coward. No contest-hell the lowest rung of the milita of Capi could beat you and thats the cooks!" Danok said noting how they took his words.

"Why you (using symbols here) freak! I could beat your ass anyday." Tanya said holding her flute. Danok ignored her. Xaiver however took an interest in fighting her.

"You fight with that flute? It causes hallucinations correct? Uses Genjustu? You are out classed. Go home." Xaiver said cheerfully. Tanya fumed.

"Take this you scum!!!!" Tayna said placing her flute at her mouth but before she could begin her flute shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. Tanya looked in shock as the pieces fell to the ground.

"How? It was indestructible. I'll kill you!" Tanya wailed. Xaiver sttod with a modified version of a crossbow in his grasp.

"Your flute uses sonic energy to cast its notes. The same energy can be use to destroy it. A very well place sonic bolt. Now you have no weapon and are no threat. Only fools use weapons as faulty as yours." Xaiver hissed.

"Kill them all!!!! For Lord Orochimaru!!!"Kimmiaro shouted. Jugo jumped to face Jirayia, Spider freak jumped to face Hiashi and Tsume who had joined the group, and Kimmiaro jumped to face Danok. Kimmiaro immediately spit out bone daggers at Danok only to have them hit his armour and shatter.

"Foolish child, such tricks are for beginners. I will end this fight before it begins." Danok stated, pulling his blade. Black lighting glowed and zagged around it. Holding it in above his head Danok began his attack.

" **Art of nightmare: death lighting swarm."** Danok shouted. Kimmiaro started to laugh.

"Lighting has no..." Kimmiaro began to say as bkack lighting bolts transfered from the sky onto Danok's blade. Danok aimed the blade directly at Kimmiaro's heart. Kimmiaro couldnt move. Intense pain ripped through him. _What is this? Why does it hurt like when I had my sickness? What kind of man is he?_ Kimmiaro thought. Jugo and the others were paralyzed by Kimmiaro's scream of pain. Danok stood motionless as the attack went through Kimmiaro.

"What...is...this?" Kimmiaro asked grasping for air.

"This is the art of nightmare. You cannot escape this with chakra or any other tact. You will die. Yoy heard me call myself tge black death now learn my true name and die. My true nane is Danok Sanos, **_Lord of Nightmare._** " Danok said. Kimmiaro's eyes widened only moment before Danok's attack caused him to implode into thousands of tiny particles amongst the wind. Jugo gulped.

"Retreat!!! Back to Lord Orochimaru!!!" Jugo shouted. The remaining soynd two turned to leave as the cursed warriors disappeared into the ground.

."Not so fast. You still know to much. Danok may I?" Xaiver said. Danok nodded.

" **Crossbow iron shaft attack:iron needles."** Xaiver called out. His crossbow then sent millions on tiny iron pieces into Jugo and the spider freak's bodies, killung them as it corroded their bodies to slime. Danok turned to the flabbergasted shinobi and the crew.

"Captain, lets go home."


	9. chapter 7

Dont own Naruto only OCs.

As the ships left port, the shinobis minds were wondering. _What kind of man is he? Is he truly friend or foe?_ Danok knew explanations were needed but woukd wait until they were safely away from land.

"Milord, the Lady Tsunade would like a word with you if possible." An ANBU captain said. Danok turned to face the Neko Anbu.

"Lets go. I suppose now is as good a time as any. Are the others there as well?" Danok asked.

"No, milord. Lady Tsunade only has Lord Jirayia and Kakashi with her right now. The others are tending the injured. Here we are. Lady Tsunade, I've brought him."

"Good, Neko. You may leave now." Tsunade said as she faced the window. Neko left quietly.

"What questions do you have? I can't answer too many without some...input." Danok said, standing to Tsunade's right. Tsunade whirled around quickly, anger on her features. Kakashi and Jirayia were leaning against the wall.

"Why are you **just now coming here**? Didn't either of you think that **Naruto** needed family?" Tsunade hissed. Danok looked at her, hurt in his eyes.

"Does Jirayia know who you really are? The powerful connections you and Naruto both have? Don't you think that if **we** could have been there we would have been? You yourself, Tsunade, know how politics can be used against someone?" Danok asked quietly.

Tsunade loojed at Jirayia with sad eyes. Apart of her wanted to forget the past few days, but could not. Yes, she knew politics and how they were used.

"Jirayia, do you have a Damiyo bungo book?" Danok asked.

"Yes. I always keep one. Why?"

"Turn to the last few pages and look up **Morta Nera.** " Danok said. Jirayia quickly flipped through the pages until he found want he was looking for.

"Morta Nera-FOS, KOS, Bounty 100,000,000 ryo alive, 500,000,00 dead. crimes: took out six Iwa platoon of 2000 men without provacation." Jirayia said eyes widen.

"That was you who defeated the Earth Damiyo's elite! Damn, I thought I was wanted." Jirayia said.

"Iwa is only one of many east and west countries that want mine and anothers blood. However, no one has yet to claim bounty. We are going Velos, Tsunade, it is time Naruto and another learn about themselves. Rania was angry when she recieved Kakashi's message about you so she sent these ships. We'll be there by midday tomorrow. If any of Orochimaru's freaks show up there, well lets just say that their prized curse seal won't help them."

"You can counter act the curse seal?" Jirayia asked.

"Yes and no. I'll go into more detail at a safer place than this. Besides, I would like to meet the children on board. They are the best of the best right?" Danok said smiling.

"They'll probably be with Naruto and the others. Word of warning, Danok, some of the ckans might be suspicious of your intentions towards us. I'll explain that you are an old friend of mine from the south. Not many would discount my word." Tsunade said leading the way to the med bay. Soft whispers could be heard from the other side of the door. Tsunade entered followed by Jirayia, Kakashi, and Danok.

" Everyone, listen. This gentleman who stepped in to help us reach our destination is Danok Sanos. He wishes to meet all of you. Be respectful and courteous. Introduce yourselves one at a time please. Shikamaru, you go first." Tsunade said. Shikamaru muttered troublesome.

"Shikamaru Nara of the Nara clan." Shika said looking like he was going to fall asleep. Ino went next.

"Ino Yamanaka of the Yamanaka clan."

"Tenten Yoshi" a girl with chinese buns said quietly.

"Sakura Haruno of Team 7. My teammates are unable to introduce themselves so I will if its alright Kakashi-sensi. The blonde boy is Naruto Uzumaki and the other one is Sasuke Uchina."She said softly.

"M-m-my name is Hinata Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan." Hinata said. She was standing beside her cousin Neji's bed. Shikamaru and Ino were beside Choji, Tenten beside Rock Lee, and Sakura sat in between Naruto and Sasuke. Their sensi's and parents had left earlier for a meeting with Tsunade. Shizune walked quietly among them. Tsunade noticed that all the genin were staring curiously at Danok.

"We've introduced ourselves, Sir, can we know your name?" Tenten asked softly. Danok smiled gently. _Kakashi was right all these children have some sort of gift._ Danok thought.

"My name is Danok Sanos, Duke of Blackridge. I am your escort to ensure your safety on this trip. I will also help you once we reach our destination." Danok replied softly. Soft whispers were heard around the room. Asuma turned to ask a question but the door busrt open.

"Lord Danok, pirates are coming. Do you wish to fight or flee?" a crewman said.

Danok turned towardsthe gentleman.

"What flag do they bear?"

"The bones with a slash through them."

"Fight."


	10. not chappie

Thank you all for reading my story. To those who gave me a good review-Thank you.

To the bad review:

I am sorry that my fic feels forced to you. I know that some things dont make sense right now so please bear with me if pissible, if you don't want to read my fic because it feels wrong to you thats ok. As for the setup of the fic, I am going to add more OCs that are based on European, Chinese, Japanese, and many more countries because I think that the Characters that i create and those of Naruto can be used to get one message across. I will reveal the rest of Danok's story in time because it is vital to the plot. Dont worry-action is coming. If you still feel it is forced and pathetic, than don't read it.


	11. chapter 8

Don't own Naruto only OCs.

"Fight? We have injured as it is. Fleeing is the best option. I am not risking anymore lives, Danok." Tsunade said. Danok turned to face her.

"They will never reach these ships. The bones with a slash mark flag is a mark that says they fight hand to hand. Our cannons have a reach of 100ft. We will fire scattershot first to damage their mast. Then if they keep coming towards us, then we will make evasive moves. If they get on these ships, alot more will die. Please, bear with me. Soon we will docking at port and I am sure all of you will be alot more comfortable." Danok said leaving the room. Booms were held a short time later as the ships tried to discourage the pirates. Meanwhile, Naruto appeared to sleep but he was awake in his mind.

 _Mindscape_

Naruto walked down a hall lined with pipes. _Where am I?_ He wondered.

" **Come closer, kit. It is time you met your tenant."** A voice growled softly. Naruto walked to the end of the hall until in stood in front of a large gate with a seal on it. A huge pair of burning red eyes greeted him.

"Who are you and why are you in my head?" Naturo yelled. Kyuubi winced.

 **"Easy, kit. I am Kyuubi no Kitsune. The nine tailed fox. You are my kit. I have been inside you since the day you were born. My attack on konoha ended when your Yondaime sealed me in you. In short, I am the reason the villagers hated you. They seen you as the fox reborn. Don't worry because those you truly care for you are with you now. Besides, konoha was going to fall soon enough."**

Kyuubi said softly. Naruto stood in front of the great cage tears running down his cheeks. _All these years of hate,_ _pain, being called demon, freak, monster. All because they knew that I had the nine tailed Fox inside me._

"Why me? Why would the 4th choose me? I'm a nobody. An orphan. A loser. Why choose me?" Naruto wondered aloud. Kyuubi swished one of his tails out to lift up Naruto's tearful face. Red eyes met blue.

 **"Because, kit, he knew that you were the strongest, best, and only person for the job. In order for a biiju to exist, they must exist within a strong person."** Kyuubi said.

"Do...any others know?" Naruto asked.

" **All of the older generations know, some don't care because they see you for you, kit. Most of those on this journey left because of what the council did. These are those who care about YOU."** Kyuubi said. Naruto looked away. He knew that some of the village didn't hate him. Some did. Now he knew why. But why keep it secret? Why not tell him? Naruto begin to feel a little faint.

"Kyuubi? What's happening?"

" **You are waking up. I'll see you later kit."** Kyuubi said as Naruto faded. Sakura was sitting in between Naruto and Sasuke when she heard Naruto moan.

"Naruto? Are you awake?" Sakura said looking at the blonde. Naruto cracked his eyes opened.

"Sakura? Where's Sasuke? Is he alright? I did kill him did I?" Naruto quickly looking around. Sakura sighed.

"He's in the bed on the other side. Yes he'll be fine. No you didn't kill him."She replied. Naruto looked to the bed on the other side of Sakura to see a sleeping Sasuke.

"I really messed up this time. I got banished, Baa-chan and Ero-sennin got banished, most of those who stood up for me left. I'm to blame for everything." Naruto said sadly. Sakura looked at her blonde teammate for a moment then.

 **Smack!**

S..Sakura, why did you slap me? That hurt."

" ** _You_** are not to blame. Danzo, the civilian council, and Orochimaru are. They used the system to defeat their enemies. ROOT shinobi attacked us when we came to these ships. Freinds of Kakashi-sensi saved us. We left because we couldn't stand what the village was becoming. If it hadn't been for you, alot of peopke wouldn't be who they are today. _I_ wouldn't be alive. We are you friends and teammates. Besides, you're like a little brother to me. The Council is playing with fire. _We are the true shinobis of the will of fire._ Lady Tsunade said that she'll be in to check on you soon."

"Baa-chan? She hates me doesn't she?" Naruto said. Sakura was beginning to rear her hand back but a voice stopped her.

"What gave you that idea, gaki? Tsunade doesn't hate you. She...couldn't hate _you_." Jirayia said. Naruto looked at his second sensi. His almond eyes showed no lies.

"Because of **_me_** , Konoha lost some great people. I should've left. Not you guys. I'm sorry for being such a pain in the ass." Naruto said.

"Naruto, we are your friends. How long do you think we would've been happy in Konoha without you? We made a choice. You promised me you'd bring Sasuke back to us and you did. The council would've banished anyone in their way. Orochimaru's Hokage now. We chose to leave because of the dirt of Konoha. I go with my team." Sakura said. Naruto still looked down. Jirayia moved to say something but a voice stopped him.

"Oi, Brat. I told you not to blame yourself." Tsunade said. Naruto looked at Tsunade and the man standing beside her.

" **Kit, listen to them. _I_ know this man but cannot place him. He can help you and your friends."** Kyuubi said. Naruto looked at Tsunade with questions in his eyes.

"Naruto, meet Danok Sanos."


	12. ch 9

Don't own Naruto or any characters.

Naruto looked at the albino man. He was huge compared to Tsunade. Jirayia stood beside him as Naruto studied the man before him. He was dressed in what would be considered nobleman's wear from another part of the world. His eyes were red but friendly. Naruto didn't feel out of sorts or like he was someone who wanted Naruto dead. Naruto was suddenly tired. He could feel the energy draining out of him. Suddenly, he fell off the side of the bed opposite Sakura. Sakura reached to grab him before he hit the floor but wasn't fast enough. Naruto knew that he was going to hit the floor hard but was surprised when a pair of strong arms kept him from doing so. Naruto looked around to see that Danok had moved faster than the sannins and Naruto now rested against him.

"Thanks. Being injured sucks. Baa-chan, whats wrong with my chakra?" Naruto asked.

"Kabuto injured your chakra coils. They'll heal but recovery will be slower than normal for you." Tsunade said. Danok gently eased Naruto back into bed. Naruto felt like he'd gone 12 rounds with Guy. He began to doze off when another voice broke into his head.

"Naruto? Sakura, where's Dobe? He's alright isn't he? We made it to the shore."

"He's in bed on the other side. We're in a ship heading south." Sakura said facing Sasuke. She looked tired. Her pink hair was somewhat messy and her face showed signs of fatigue. Sasuke suddenly felt guilty. If he hadn't let the curse mark take affect, NONE of this would have happened. He almost kilked his best friend, his brother for power to kill Itachi.

"Stop, teme. You weren't yourself. Besides from what Baa-chan tells me, Danzo had this planned to begin with." Naruto said quietly. Rsunade walked over between the two boys. Danok hadn't moved from Naruto's bedside.

"Do not blame yourself. Such men as Danzo are always out for power. If fact, once we are settled on dry land again, you will find out exactly what power cost Danzo and a few other truths. Do not be troubled by the past-trust me-but look to the future. Kakashi told me that his genin team needed to learn one important thing and I think you learned it now. We will be docking midday tomorrow, then you will see where your destiny has taken you. Now I believe there are a few children outside who want to see their friends." Danok said softly. Sasuke looked in the man's eyes and seen only truth shining there.

"Come in QUIETLY Ino. Be quick all of you need rest." Tsunade told them. The rookies entered the room. Choji, Kiba, Lee, and Neji were pushed in wheelchairs by there friends. Hinata blushed cherry red as she began to speak.

"H-h-how a-are you, Na-naruto?" Hinata stammered. Naturo gave her the peace sign.

"It'll take a few days for me to be back to normal but I'm willing to wait." Naruto replied. Hinata smiled at his attitude.

"And Sasuke? How do you feel?" Hinata asked. The rookies watched quietly as Sasuke answered.

"Like a big Jackass. I could have gotten you all killed! I let a stupid ambition take over my life. Being freinds with you guys should have been my higher ambition-not killing Itachi. Maybe there is a reason behind what he did. Danzo may have led him to do it. When I see Itachi again, I will ask him. He has never lied to me. Right now, my goal is to rid myself of this damn seal. Orochimaru's not going to use me as a pawn in his game." Sasuke said eyes hard. Sakura had placed her hand gently on his shoulder.

The presence of his allies, _his friends,_ made him believe that he could.

"We'll help, Sasuke. We are all bound to the same fate as you. Such evil myst be stopped before it gets to out of hand. We may never be able to return to Konoha, but we can stand by each other. We are the Will of Fire and as such must never let that Fire die." Tsunade said. Jieayia nodded. Danok was quiet until now.

"I hate to interrupt a gathering such as this, but I think we all need a little rest. We will be at our destination midday tomorrow." Danok said gently. Kakashi eye smiled his agreement.

"Kakashi-sensi will you stay with us? Jyst in case?" Naruto asked.

"Of course, Naruto. I'll be happy to do so. After all, you are my students. A good teacher always looks out for them." Kakashi said. The others took their leave as Kakashi settled Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura in bed. A warm feeling came over him. _Sensi, I hope I'm doing enough to make you proud._ He thought as he drifted off to sleep, a feeling of happiness within him.


	13. chapter 10

Don't own any Naruto characters

Kakashi woke to silence. His one eye darted about in the dimly lit room. His genin were sleeping soundly to his right. _Something_ woke him up from his slumber. He glanced around without moving, his senses on high alert. Another person was in the room. Kakashi quietly removed a kunai from his pouch. Pushing up his hitate, he scanned the room for chakra.

"Can't sleep, Lord Hiashi?" Kakashi asked softly. The Hyuuga merely nodded.

"I was checking on the genin. As a clan head, it is my duty to protect those without a clan. I take those responsibilities without hesitation, as you well know." Hiashi said quietly. Kakashi nodded his assent. Hiashi Hyuuga made be a bane to some but to others a friend. He did not hide from responsibilities as some other clan heads did. The civilian council feared him because of his sway over all other council members. Kakashi knew that Hiashi feared for the genin because he knew that the _coup d tat_ of Uchiha would have had genin like his daughter used as breeding stock. With Orochimaru as Hokage, worse would be done to them. He had been Minato-sensi teammate as had Fugukua Uchiha, the only Uchiha who stood against the others with Itachi. Minato never mentioned this place to them because they would feel it needed to be reported. Hiashi had _tried_ to adopt Naruto many times over but the council forbade it. Kakashi knew that Rania would be pissed at the village that let a boy suffer. Truly, he was looking forward to seeing her "diplomacy" concerning Konoha. Hiashi quietly activated his byukugan.

"Kakashi, we are being watched. Four people on a hidden raft. They are ROOT." Hiashi said softly. Kakashi nodded. ROOT operatives were about to get a lesson in breaking treaties. Quiet footsteps greeted the shinobis. A knock sounded on the door once then two sharp knocks. Tsunade stuck her head in.

"Ah, Lady Tsunade, I see you're aware of our friends. What did you need of me?" Hiashi said. Tsunade smiled.

"Our escort doesn't want us to engage the enemy as they have not engaged us. We need some ROOT as...pawns...to take a message to Konoha. We care not to cause an international incident. Besides, BOTH of you need rest. So sleep. Hiashi, your daughters and nephew will be worried. Weqq are in good company."

"Yes, Lady Tsunade. Good night." Hiashi said. Kakashi drifted off to sleep as well. Tsunade left the sleeping quarters to go to the upper deck. Funding a quiet spot, she looked out over the sea. _Some hokage_ _I turned out to be. The will of fire is gone from Konoha. Minato's sacrifice all those years ago was for nothing. Kushina's death from birthing Naruto didn't help matters any. Something was in the wind then. Oh, Sensi, if you could only see how they acted!_ _You would be ashamed! I, Tsunade Senju, failed Konoha! I failed in everything. Damn council overstepping their bounds. Villagers disregarding laws, **shinobi** disregarding orders. Yep, I screwed up. Sorry Grandpa, Uncle, Sensi. I failed._ Tsunade thought tears in her eyes. A lone figure sat watching her. His own eyes moist. He jumped down so he coukd comfort her.

"I really made a mess, huh, Jirayia?" Tsunade said knowing her teammates signature chakra.

"No, hime. The council did all this. Not you. They tied your hands so to speak." Jirayia said gently laying his hand on Tsunade's shoulder. Tsunade looked into her teammate's eyes and seen he only spoke true. The Hokages had let the council run unchecked for too long and now the loyal leaf shinobi were thrown to the curb while others reap a wealthy harvest. She knew that Konoha's peopme were blinded by foolish grudges but didn't know that the Council of Civilians were egging it on. _Encouraging_ the beatings, destruction, even failures of Naruto. If it hadn't been for a few good peopke, Naruto may have well become the demon they thought him to be.

"I don't know if the lands were we are heading even know about shinobi, but its a start for _all_ of us to redo the Will of Fire. To keep it burning bright. Sensi would have understood that, Tsunade." Jirayia said as Tsunade sighed.

"They know of shinobi. I've...been there a long time ago. Before the second shinobi war. I have...family...there."

"What? I thought all your Senju family was dead."

"They are. I'm talking about Uzumaki kin. A cousin, aunt, and uncle. If the are still alive."

"They are, Tsunade. Just who do you think sent these ships? She doesn't easily forget her _younger_ cousins." Danok said from the shadows. Tsunade half smiled. Jirayia looked at Tsunade curiously.

"Jirayia, have you ever seen the city from the Ashes? No. Well you will. Thats our destination isn't it, Danok?"

"Yes. If you will look over to your right you will see..."

" ** _Velos"_**


	14. chapter 11

Don't own any of Naruto only OCS.

The shinobi looked out over the sea. Velos, the city from the Ashes, the shining light of the united front against evil, stood for all to see. The captain had sped up the convoy so that they would arrive earlier than expected. Even the clan heads were amazed. Halls of marble, slate granite, sandstone, and many other minerals stood against the early morning sun like a beacon in the ocean for a weary traveller. The the middle of this fine city, stood a large mansion many of pure white marble. It beckoned the shinobi onward.

"Kakashi-sensi, what is that big building there? It looks bigger than most clan homes. " Sakura asked. Kakashi eye smiled.

"That ,Sakura, is the Consulate Imperial Hall. The Consul of Velos, Galen Abusca, lives and works there along with his Consul's guard. It is the center of all the united kingdoms and rules over all of Velos and its allied cities." Kakashi replied. Sakura gazed at the Hall with wonder. Sasuke and Naruto both were watching the same view. They'd never seen such a place. The other shinobi were listening too as Kakashi explained everything to Sakura.

"YOSH! The flames of youth burn brightly here. We can spread more youth, Lee!" Gai said as everyone sweatdropped. Lee jumped up.

"If we can not spread such youth, I will run 500 laps around this beautiful city, Gai-sensi."

"Lee."

"Gai-sensi."

"Lee."

"Gai-sensi." Both shouted as a sunset began to appear behind them. But a rather large wave splashed them into a wall. Tsunade cocked a brow at Kakashi.

"Wasn't me." Kakashi said to the group. _Yeah_ _right_. Tsunade thought. bBefore anyone one could say anything, a crew member appeared.

"Lady Tsunade, we have landed at port. The other ships are unloading as we speak. The captain wishes you many returns and has the plank ready for departure."

"Excuse me. Where is Xaiver and the other gentleman?"

"They are awaiting you on shore. Lord Danok is personally escorting you to the gates.Now I must attend to other duties."

"Lets see this city up close. Everyone help those who need it. Kakashi, a word."Tsunade said. Kakashi walked over to her.

" **You** could have told me we were coming here. You know as well as I that Naruto has family here." Tsunade hissed out. Kakashi eye smiled.

"I didn't tell because you woukd have stayed away. Naruto isn't the only family member she has, is he?" Kakashi said. Tsunade looked away.

"I didn't want him to find out like this. He's been though enough. I feared that it would break his heart and..."

"He wouldn't consider you one of his precious people? He would be hurt but he would still live you. Ah, we must disembark now it seems. I will insure your safety." Kakashi said as the pair made their way down the plank. The others were waiting on the dock. As one the group moved towards a set of steps formed in the rock. Tsunade, regaining her composure, take the lead. They followed the the path until they came to a great gateway. To the right stood Danok waiting for them. But he wasnt alone. A young woman was waiting as well. She was dressed in blood red clothing and wore a wide brim red velvet hat with a large white feather coming from the band. She smiled at the shinobi.

"Good Morning to all. My name is Rania Sangrue. I have been asked by the Consul hisself to bring to to Velos. We hope that you will make Velos your home. Please follow me to..." Rania said stopping mid sentence.

"Come out, ROOT, I can sense you." Rania said softly. Twelve ROOT appeared. Quickly one spoke.

"We are here to kill the traitors and take back the Uchiha and Hyuugas. You will not impede on our Hokage's orders or would you incite a war? Give them now and I will speak well of you." The ROOT demanded. Rania looked at the ROOT and laughed.

" _Incite war?_ You are on a sovereign nation's ground and _demand_ such? My, my how easily lambs are led to the slaughter. You are not wanted nor welcome here. You have broke several treaty laws by entering our borders but worse you've insulted the image of Velos. Danok please see that the shinobi are inside the gate. I feel a fight coming on. Trust me, some will live and some will die" Rania said her voice like ice. ROOT shinobi took a stance. One ROOT cast a genjustu thinking that it would easily end the fight. Rania felt the air change. Quickly, she countered the genjustu.

"As I said, some will live. Genjustu and ninjustu are quite ineffective against me. However, I don't have time to pick and choose who lives." Rania said motioning to her left.

" **Fire style justu: Raging phoenix** Kakashi called out. The ROOT found themselves trapped by fire. Once the great fire bird disappeared only two ROOT, the captain and the genjustu user, lived though injured. Rania turned to a watchman.

" Bring them to Room 46."

"Right away."

Rania turned to the shinobi

 **"Welcome home"**


	15. chapter 12

Dont own Naruto or any characters in series. Only ocs

 _Konoha-Hokages office_

Orochimaru sat behind his huge desk-a gift from the council- looking at his sound three. Kimmario's remains were in a sealed scroll and Tanyua was insane. He wasn't pleased that his body was gone to another part of the world but Danzo promised him that he would get them back.

"Outwitted by my teammates, eh? Kukukuku, now tell the rest your story." Orochimaru hissed. Jiribo told the events. Orochimaru smiled.

"Kukukuku, this man sounds better than Sasuke. Perhaps I'll take his body instead. Kukukuku, south? Danzo, your ROOT is following them, yessss?" Orochimaru hissed. The old warhawk nodded.

"Yes. We should have results soon."

OrochimaOrochimaru looked out over his Konoha. Civilians worshipped him and the shinobi that stayed followed his every word. Money can do that to peopke. The Damiyo was happy as long as he was paid. The Damiyos wife quickly whisked her daughters and Tora away. She herself remained as a figurehead. Orochimaru hated the fact that the daughters were hidden beyond his reach because they would have made prime vessels for his experiments. Danzo promised more suitable women in the future.

"Soon, Danzo, all these nations will be our empire! All will bow to me!" Orochimaru cackled. A shadowed figure hidden in the rafters disappeared in a puff of smoke. This news must be told to him.

A pair of men waited at the edge of the clearing while another pair watched. Soon a cloaked figure came into view. The two watchers waited for the figure to get closer.

"Itachi, your information is correct. Orochimaru has taken over. He plans attacks on all other villages. What are we to do?" a ninja named Maso asked. Itachi Uchiha looked at his partner for this trip. Kisame was nervous. Jirayia was to meet them yesterday but never showed. Now they knew why. Itachi looked behind them drawing a kunai.

"Lost, Hidan and Kakuzu? The Gobi isn't here."

"No. We have followed you because you are spies. Hidan figured it out anout a year ago. We cannot let you return to Leader-sama. You have been compromised by ROOT. Our true leader has allowed us four safe passage to safety. We discuss more about why we, as you are, spies need to leave. At least I can drop this damnable disguise." Kakuzu replied. Releasing the henge, he masks faded into his back, his face became more human, his stitches melded in with his skin and his grey hair became shoulder length.

"You two are spies? Why? Pain promised you immorality and money didn't he? I thought that's what you wanted." Kisame asked. Kakuzu looked at Hidan.

"A very well thought out plan. We are not allied with Pain or any other village here. Kakuzu and I took this job because a man like Pain and Orochimaru destroyed our homes. I as a priest of Jashin ( shudders) and Kakuzu as a bounty hunter in search of great wealth." Hidan said. Itachi looked like he'd swallowed acid. Two sets of spies? Who did their work for and how did they receive their orders? Kisame watched his partner closely.

"The warning not to go to Waterfall. That was you wasn't it?" Itachi asked. Kakuzu nodded. Tension was thick in the air. Trust was an issue for all those here. Finally, Kakuzu broke the silence.

"Your brother is were we are going and some questions are better answered elsewhere. We must leave now." Kakuzu said tirning on his heel. A feeling washed over him.

"On second thought, a fight would be entertaining, wouldn't it?" Kakuzu said facing the trees. Two squads of ROOT shinobi appeared. Itachi immediately activated his eyes. Kisame reached for his sword. ROOT surrounded them.

"Give yourselves up. No one can go against the might of Konoha ROOT."

"Nah. We like having our minds intact. You, however, need an adjustment in manners. As I see no way out of this fight, lets get started." Kakuzu said. A brief battle ensued. Itachi took out two with genjustu before deactivating his eyes and joined Kisame in his fight. Kakuzu and Hidan showed exactly why they were partners. Moving in sync with each other. Hidan killed two of them with his scythe while Kakuzu sewed the others in a shrinking cocoon. Kisame finished off his two with the help of Itachi.

"We must hurry. Spies are everywhere. The ship will be waiting for us at a cove in the Wave country. Danzo has already sent more ROOT." Kakuzu said heading to the east. The other three followed quietly, leaving their cloaks and rings behind.

 _Velos_

The shinobi of the land of Fire looked around in awe. A beautiful city formed around nature itself. Trees and shrubs grew gracefully around the buildings. Tsunade knew that a meeting that she dreaded was coming. Rania wanted answers about Naruto and herself. She walked with the group until Rania stopped at a large grouping of houses.

"This is where you will be staying. If you need anything else, just send someone to the Imperium. One thing, Velos laws state that all occupants must go in pairs. Lady Tsunade, a word if you please at my office." Rania said softly. Tsunade gulped.

"I'llbe there as soon as we are settled in."

"Good. I want answers from you."


	16. chapter 13

Dont own Naruto only OCS.

Authors note: There is going to be romance in this fic. These chapters are setting the plot. FYI Guy will have a girlfriend/wife. Hee hee hee.

Rania sat behind her desk awaiting Tsunade. Memories that she'd kept locked away flooded her mind.

 _Flashback_

 _"Tsunade, you can't abandon your cause. I know Nawaki's and Dan's deaths hurt. I've lost comrades and friends in battle. You are one of the Sannin. Please listen to..."_ _Rania said. Tsunade glared at the older woman._ _"I've lost everything because of this damn war! My brother, my love, everything! You can't say that losing a comrade is the same! I'm leaving this hellhole and going to drink myself into a coma!" Tsunade raged. Rania's eyes hardened. Rearing back she slapped Tsunade with enough power to knock her down._

 _"Go ahead. Abandon those who need you. What about Shizune? Are you going to break your promise about her too?" Rania yelled. Tsunade grabbed at Rania only to find thin air. An arm snaked around her throat._

 _"DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN_ , _Tsunade, I will have to defend myself. Go, hide, but one day we'll cross paths again and answers will be given." Rania said, turning quickly._ _Tsunade watched Rania walk away from her. Turning, she gathered Shizune and left the village for the last time._

End Flashback

Tsunade was nervous. She didn't show it but she was terrified of facing her older cousin. _She was right about my leaving._ _I made a huge blunder. No wonder Grandpa respected her._ Tsunade briskly knicked on the Imperial Consulate Door. A young woman dressed in a noble woman's gown answered.

"Ah, you must be Lady Tsunade Senju. I am Honeydesse Stath Mojini. Rania told us that you were coming. The knock is unnecessary from this day forward. Come in and welcome. Also, yoy may call me Honey. My brother, Trent Stath, will escort you to her office." Honey said closing the door. A young man waited at the end of the stairway.

"Lady Tsunade, I am Trent. Rania asked me to escort you to her office as it will be easier to show you than tell you. Please follow me." Trent said. He went up the rounded staircase with ease. Tsunade. followed quickly behind him. As they got to the top l, Trent turned left and proceeded down two hallways until a large ornate door came into view.

"We are here. I will take my leave as Rania would like to speak to you alone." Trent said bowing. Tsunade merely nodded and turneturned to the door. Fear swelled in her. Rania was almost a powerful clan head. By rights she outranked Tsunade. _Here goes._ Tsunade knocked on the door.

"Enter, Tsunade." Rania said. Tsunade opened the door to reveal a large room with a very ornate overture to it. Rania sat behind the desk watching Tsunade with careful eyes. Tsunade quietly closed the door and faced Rania.

"About what happened all those years ago..." Tsunade began.

"Is forgotten. Tsunade, I asked you to come here because _I_ want to know what the hell happened to Konoha? A prouproud village reduced to scum. Do you know _I_ had to tell _my parents_? You can guess their reaction?" Rania said looking at Tsunade. Tsunade spoke.

"Stupid civilians took power away using a law that they created to overthrow Konoha's standing government. Half of those who came with me are Clan Heads and their families. Some are civilians and others are genin squads and their team leaders. All were either banished or ordered to executed. Kakashi led us here. I..."

"Wouldn't have come. Well, it seems that Uncle Arashi was right. Konoha would ruin itself. Welcome home." Rania said brightly. Tsunade shook her head. Rania never held grudges.

"Rania, Minato's and Kushina's son was the one to be executed. His name is Naruto Uzumaki." Tsunade said. Rania whirled around. Tsunade knew she'd stuck a nerve.

" _What?_ I was told he would be protected. Minato said that tbe Sandaime would ensure his safety. Konoha's been lying to me all these years. Danzo's doing I suppose. His ROOT members met a rather nasty end though. I'm going to get to the bottom of this treachery. Now, you are officially members of Velos's High Guard. I'm assuming you will still want to be shinobis so this is the _legal_ and _diplomatic_ covered way. Besides, _you_ will be in charge of assignments and all that. The Consul will see what missions you recieve as some are...different than usual. Well, I guess thats it." Rania said. Tsunade got up to leave.

"I suppose its time I meet my little cousin, I hope he doesn't hate me." Rania said, grabbing her hat. Tsunade smiled.

"Naruto doesn't know how to hate but how to understand and love. Just like you." Tsunade said smiling. Rania followed Tsunade out her door to meet her cousin and hope that Tsunade was right.

Next

Naruto meets his family!!


	17. chapter 14

see previous chapters for disclaimer

Naruto looked out over the city. Still confined to bed because Baa-chan was terrified that Kabuto's attack had weakened him, Naruto had little else to do. Sakura was sleeping in the bed across from him and Sasuke was being tended by Shizune. _So much has changed._ Naruto thought. Another presence felt his thoughts.

 ** _"Changed for the better, kit. I...know this place somehow. You will be happy here. Konoha will regret the day they turned their shinobi away from the Will of Fire. There are many things that you will learn and one thing you must understand."_**

 _"What's that, Kyu?" Naruto asked the Fox. Kyuubi smiled._

 ** _"That some secrets couldn't be revealed until now. I...Baa-chan is coming. She's not alone...NO WAY...Ummmm, kit, don't shut off the link yet. I think I may need to "speak" will the other party."_**

 _"Ok. Just don't do anything stupid."_ Naruto said. As the conversion ended, Tsunade and another woman entered the room.

"Oi, baka, you stayed in bed?" Tsunade said amused. Naruto grumbled.

"If i were to leave, where would I go?" Naruto retorted. The woman beside Tsunade smiled at this. A small tick mark appeared on Tsunade's fore head.

"Naruto Uzumaki, meet Rania Sangrue. She is second in command here as well as leader of the Consul's guard. She has come to see you on a certain matter that I'll think you'll be interested in." Tsunade said looking at Rania. Naruto noticed that the woman was very pale but had dark black hair tinted with red. Her blue eyes also had flecks of red. She was taller than Tsunade but not quite as tall as the giant man who escorted him here. She looked at Naruto with a gaze of mirth.

"Hello, Naruto. How do you like Velos?" Rania asked sitting beside Naruto. Naruto shrugged.

"It's ok. I haven't been able to get out of bed so I can explore it. I've never seen a place like this! How did you get the trees to grow here? I mean around all this." Naruto said softly. Rania smiled.

"The trees are apart of our world. They symbolize strength and longevity. But I have accompanied your Hokage here for another reason. What do you know of your family ties?" Rania asked in a quiet tone. Naruto shook his head.

"Nothing. I'm an orphan. I have no family." Naruto said sadly. Rania's eyes flashed. _I should've taken him when I could. I'll rectify that soon enough._

"Naruto, what I am going to tell you maybe a bit...hard for you. Your family family isn't just Uzumaki. Its also Namikaze." Rania said looking at the boy.

"Namikaze? As in the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze?! I'm kin to the 4th?"

"Yes. This is a secret that only a few know beyond Konoha, myself included. Naruto, you are Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze son. You are the son of the Yellow flash himself." Rania said. Naruto stared in disbelief.

"How could he do this to me? Put the Kyuubi in me? Make my life a living hell! How?!" Naruto said tears pouring out. Rania wiped the tears away.

"As Hokage, how could he _ask_ another family to do what he couldn't ask of himself? A leader leads by example not behind others. Naruto, your parents looked forward to the day of your birth. Even _Kyuubi_ did. They were so happy that they were having a son. Then all hell broke loose. You know the rest of the story. But..."

"You knew them. What were they like? Do I look like them?"

"Yes. They were like you in so many ways. But that can wait. You are not without blood family here. My true last name is Uzumaki-Namikaze. I am your father's and mother's eldest cousin on botg sides. My name is Rania Uzumaki-Namikaze. I'm _older_ than Tsunade, who too is your kin." Rania said watching Naruto. Naruto stared at her as if he'd lost his mind.

" All these years I've wanted a blood family, to know were I'm from. Why didn't you come for me? Why didn't you write me? Or even let me know ththat you existed? Why?" Naruto said, tears flowing freely. Rania reached and pulled Naruto into a hug.

"I've made enemies like your father did. Enemies that not even you can imagine. If they'd known about you...I'm making excuses for not being there. I was promised by the Sandaime that you would been cared for. Believing in him, I allowed you to remain in Konoha for your parents saje. I see now that it was foolish to think that one person could do this. I will try to right that wrong, however, as a family member of mine you need to know another thing about me. Do you remember the man who accompanied you here? Danok Sanos?"

"Yes."

"He's your cousin by blood. He is my blood brother. And my parents are still alive so you have an aunt, uncle, and three cousins. Also, you'll be meeting with Galen Abusca, The Consul of Velis. He is like another brother to me." Rania rubbing Naruto's cheek.

"I have kin! Real kin!!!" Naruto shouted. Rania laughed. A knock sounded at the door. Tsunade opened it to reveal Danok. He looked at Rania and she nodded. Naruto suddenly hugged Danok, who laughed at his antics.

"Naruto, You rest now. My parents will be here tomorrow and my mother should be able to do something about that chakra mix up. Then I'll show you a real neat trick that only you can do. But inly if you behave yourself. Until then, good day." Rania said clising the door. For the first time in years Naruti slept happily.


	18. chapter 15

see previous chapters for disclaimer

Naruto was happy. Tsunade had told him that all his wounds were healed enough for him to be out of bed. He stood at the window. _I get to meet the others today._ He thought. The door opened to reveal Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Lee, Gaara, Neji, Hinata, and TenTen.

"Naruto, how are you feeling today?" Neji asked. Naruto turned and faced the group.

"Great, Neji! I can't wait to see the city! Baa-chan said that we have a meeting with the Consul of Velos today. I can't wait to meet him!"

"Soooo, leaving Konoha and being branded as banished doesn't bother you?" Ino said.

"Not really, my precious people are here. Besides, _they_ chose to banished me not me banish them. _You_ left knonha too, Ino. We are all missing nin. Besides, this place has alot to offer us, eh Choji?" Naruto said, grinning at the heavier boy. Choji nodded.

"Like what? _Food?_ " Ino teased.

"Well, yeah, but also we could learn new techniques, make new friends, and even better yourselves. Konoha really didn't offer much of that to us, did it?" Naruto said. Ino shut her trap.

"Naruto's youth is shining today!" Rock lee shouted.

"Lee, _inside voice_." The group said. The door opened to reveal Tsunade and Jirayia. She looked somewhat nervous.

"We are going to meet the Consul de la Velos, Galen Abusca, today. Remember that he himself is like a Damiyo of this country. Respect and honor are due him. If anyone starts trouble, I will end it. The rookie twelve, sensis, and clan heads are the only ones besides myself and Jirayia who are attending this meeting. Most of the Consul's Guard as well as a few others will be there. Any questions?" Tsunade asked. No one mentioned anything.

"Lets go. Our escort is downstairs." Tsunade said. The group left in a two by two fashion with Naruto and Sasuke bringing up the rear. At the gate of the huge compound was a slender man and woman dressed in a black striped red tunic with black leggings. They turned to Tsunade.

"Greetings, Lady. I'm Trey. This is my comrade Janna. We are to escort you as well as see that no harm comes to you. Please follow me.",Trey said, facing towards the Consulate. The walk was quickly done with as Trey and Janna made way for the shinobi. People glanced at them curiously but no said anything. The large doors to the Consulate were ornately decorated with creatures. Tsunade customarily knocked.

The door opened to reveal a pink haired woman and a huge man.

"Hello, Lady Tsunade. This is my partner Nathaniel. For those of you who do not know me, my name is Scarlett. I will accompany you to the Consul's office. Please follow me." Scarlett said turning around. Jirayia could hardly take his eyes off her. She wore a flowing skirt with a flated top. Her breasts were not truly showing as she was in front of them. She had a well formed figure that spoke of a gypsy fighter. Soon they were at a door with seal on it. Scarlett opened the door to an argument.

"I think, Lord Consul, that tjis is the vest action. I mean, after all, _women_ shouldn't be in charge of certain positions and this will insure we have enough money to see that our actions are met." a short fat man said. Behind a large mahogany desk sat a very well dressed, handsome man. He was slender but well defined. His piercing green blue eyes completed his light tanned skin and bright silver long hair. He wore the seal of Consulate on his right hand.

"Councilman Sennes, I _refuse_ to sign such into law. As the Consul, which is for life, _I_ can refuse such...but to make my point clear." Galen turned in his chair, order in hand, and threw it in a brightly burning fire. Sennes growled.

"Clear enough? Now leave and let me do my job." Galen said. Sennes stomped past the shinobi and Rania who had come behind. Rania looked at Galen with a grin. Galen walked from behind his desk with a smile on his face.

"Forgive such a display, but fools never learn. Welcome to the Consulate Imperium. I'm Galen Abusca, Consul of Velos." He said bowing graciousky. Tsunade returned the bow. The clan heads bowed as well. Galen leaned against his desk.

"Rania tells me you were _forced_ out of your home. As a friend, I offer you a home here in Velos. As you know, we have an extensive military network but no shinobi. If you accept this offer, a seat will be granted to you on the council as well as the immunity that comes with it. As such, you would only take missions that you agree upon. From what I've been told, you had an Academy for genin to learn tge shinobi way. If you so want, a place has been made ready for you in the Academia de Velos. Any questions?" Galen said.

"Lord Consul, if we accept this offer, who would be our leader?" Hiashi asked. Galen smiled.

"Your Hokage of course. I wouldn't try to over step her authority. Velis needs all kinds of fighters, thinkers, doers. Velos a beacon for the lost. Also, Rania is over all the military so that I can actually do my job without all the paperwork. So, are you willung to bring the Will of Fire to Velos or allow it to burn to embers on the wind?"


	19. chapter 1y

disclaimer applies

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at the Consul. _How dare he talk about the Will of Fire like that!_ She fumed. It was Naruto however who spoke.

"I don't think that anyone here would watch the Will of Fire die out. _We_ are shinobi. Jiji always told me that the Will of Fire is fueled by those who believe in it." Naruto said softly. Galen smiled.

"Forgive me for the rude saying but I had to be certain. Your body language as well as the killer intent that you are barely hiding tell me that the Will of Fire burns bright within. However, if you choose to accept my offer, you will need to be trained to fight creatures not found on your old land. I'm sure these young ones are up to the task." Galen said softly. The konoha 12 perked up.

"Will we have new sensis, Sir?" Hinata asked softly. Galen looked at her.

"No. Your sensis will remain the same. I will allow you time to discuss these matters. Once you have decided what course of action to take, we will know better of your future. Another matter at hand if you take this offer is the representation of the shinobi in council. One group is allowed one counciller to represent them. The Council Chambers are located at the end of this street. You will have to choose a member of your party to represent you. Now, I'll give you leave to look at your options. Good Day." Galen said, bowing. The shinobi left with the two escorts. Rania closed the door softly behind them.

"Galen, weren't you a little sharp with that question? I believe in the will of fire too." Rania said looking at the Consul. Galen smiled.

"Testing them. Hiruzen always says that his shinobi's will of fire is strong. Now I know. Besides, I am sure that they will join us. We need strong people to be the back of this city." Galen mused. Rania shook her head smiling. She looked at Galen with questioning eyes.

"When do we tell them the "secret"? I don't know if they will be happy or upset that it was kept from them. Besides, he's eager to see them again." Rania asked softly. Galen looked at the window. _Indeed, if Rania hadn't had Hidan and Kakuzu there, things could have turned out differently._ Galen thought as he took his seat. Rania sat on the opposite side.

"You fear that they won't accept and that your enemies will hunt them down, don't you, Rania?" Galen asked softky. Rania nodded.

"I hope they become part of Velos, Galen, not just because of my enemies but those they have made. Iwa will know the son of the Yellow Flash and wouldn't mind killing him or worse. They too hold a hatred against us three with me being the highest bounty they have ever had. I would have to take action if they harmed Naruto or any others. We need to discuss punishment for the ROOT..." Rania said as the toodoor slammed open.

"Lord Consul, the shinobi are being attacked!" a guard said.

"Where?" Rania asked, eyes sharp.

"At the southgate road Some weird freakish things. I...was told to get help." The guard said. Rania ran past him swiftly.

"Danok, Scarlet, Trent come with me. Nathan, find Veran and Vilis and get them to the southgate area now." Rania said jumping down the stairway. Galen was only a step behind her.

"Notify all enforcers that there are intruders. I want the southgate on duty officers and guards in my office once this is settled." Galen told another guardsman.

"Yes, Lord Consul."

Once they had reachedthe end of the steps the party broke out into a dead run, heading to the south. Within minutes, the group led by Rania was there and they couldn't believe their eyes. A monstrous humanois creature was fighting off Tsunade, Jirayia, and Tsume with long spikes. Similar creatures were attacking Kakashi, Anko, Ibiki, Inochi, Shikaku, Choza, and Hiashi. Asuma, Guy, Kurenai, and the genin were facing off ninja. Ninja from Iwa.


	20. chapter 17

disclaimer applies

Rania's eyes narrowed. _Iwa nin in Velos?_ _This is not right. Iwa nin are sensed immediately._ Quickly she jumped in to help Kakashi against the humanoid. Danok already fighting the ninja with the others. Rania sensed an evil coming from them.

"Danok, we have to see what those things really are. They made be liches!" Rania shouted. Danok smiled.

"Of course, **Art of nightmare:Revealing light.** " Danok said. Black auras appeared around the Iwa nins. Rania grimly smiled.

"So they've tinkered with dark powers to hide their henges. We need to release it so we can kill them." Rania said. Jirayia quickly jumped into action.

"Seal art release: henge purge!" Jirayia said slamming his hand into the ground. A dark vapor fizzed from the Iwa nin to reveal creatures unlike anything the shinobi had seen. Corpse white skin stretched over skeletal bones.

"Liches! What ever you do don't let them through!"Rania shouted. The humanoid grabbed Kakashi by the head. Rania quickly reacted.

"Scarlett, use your ability! These things have to be stopped." Rania quickly jumping over the humanoids arm, slucing it off and freeing Kakashi. The humanoid turned its face toward Rania. Out of nowhere, its tongue stuck out towards Rania and Kakashi. Both dodged quickly.

"Give us a taste please? We wont kill you slowly." It said. Rania smiled as heat built up. The liches felt it too and were scared of the power.

" **Katon: Fire purge of evil!"** Scarlett called out. White and pink flames engulfed the enemies turning them to ashes. Rania looked over the battle field. Ashes were everywhere but the humanoid was still standing.

"Kill you for this!" The humanoid cried running at Rania, who smiled and ducked, to reveal a large man behind her. The humanoid slammed right into him and whimpered. The humanoid was bleeding from his nose. The large man lifted him up and slammed him into the ground. Rania then gathered up the ashes from some of the Liches. The big man smiled as a slender man took the ashes from her.

"My, my, my. What a unique specimen. New lich perhaps. Well, you'll tell soon enough. Veran, I really don't need him alive...but I'm sure the Inquestors or Enforcers would love to have him. I suggest you stay still, humanoid, or else my brother will ensure you a very nasty demise. As I said, I don't need you alive." Vilis said. The humanoid laughed.

"Kill, kill, kill, kill! Kill the Consul's Guard, kill the Consul. Long live Lord Comus!" It giggled. Rania's eyes narrowed. _Comus is a traitor!_ Quickly she whirled around to see Galen approach. With him was a large man, easily as big as Jirayia, who grimaced at the humanoid. Galen walked up to Tsunade.

"Do you have any injured? Doc is waiting for them if so. I will get to the bottom of this at..."Galen was cutoff mid-sentence as Neji ran into the gathering. He was covered with dirt. Rania and the others stood attentive.

"An attack! Guy sensi is fighting them off. Lee and Ten ten as well as Team 10 are in some sort of trap. I came for help." He said breathlessly. Rania and the older shinobis were already moving. Tsunade was exhausted but angry. Jirayia too looked liked he could rip someone apart. Rania, a few steps,ahead, heard the fighting before seeing it. Guy was fighting ROOT nins while Lee and Tenten as well as Choji, Ino, and Shikamaru were staring at nothing. Jirayia immediately knew that this wasn't a justu. No charka was being felt. Rania jumped into the fray. She quickly swung a right hook towards a nin that tried to attack from behind. Bones cracked, he fell screaming in agony. Rania knew that daark magic was responsible for the trap. _I wish Mother was here. She could counter this._ Rania thought. Danok , Tsunade, Jirayia, Asuma, Kakashi were all fighting the ROOT nins. Rania knew that ROOT would kill for Danzo. Quickly, she dodged a katana swipe at her head. She knew that as long as ROOT thought they could win, ROOT would fight. A cry of pain made her head jerk around. Kakashi had taken four kunai to the chest and was down. Guy mived to protect his rival, only to be blocked. As rania watched, a nin swung down at Kakashi, intent on killing, inly to have a blade stop him. A _golden_ blade


	21. chapter 18

disclaimer applies

Chapter 18

Thr ROOT nin had Kakashi down. One swipe of her blade and he would be legend but a golden blade stopped hers. The nin looked up into blue gold eyes that held no fear but held an emotion that terrified the nin. A slender but built man now stood with his blade locked against the ROOT nin's. Fear pulsed though the nin as he felt true fear for the first time. The other man spoke softly.

"A true warrior does not attack his opponent when his opponent is down. Only scum would do such. Your comrades are defeated, nin, so surrender or be beaten. I will not hold back. I can feel the fear that the sight of my blade has put into you, you will be easily defeated by that alone." He said. The would be legend was quaking. _That blade has taken out many. I cannot win_.

"I yield to you. My death is yours to command."

"You dress like Ne nin but you are not. Why attack us?" Tsunade asked.

"I have failed my master. I failed my mission. I attacked because my master told me that freedom was near if I killed the nin of Konoha."

"What is your name?" Tsunade asked. The ROOT nin looked up. She removed her mask to reveal a face that shocked everyone. Kakashi stared in disbelief.

"Rin?" Kakashi exclaimed from his sitting position.

"Do you know you?" the nin asked. All stared in disbelief. Tsume stepped forward.

"Rin, do you remember me? I'm your Aunt Tsume. Your mother's sister. Do you remember Kio?" She asked.

"My master is my father and mother. His will is my life. I am a tool for him."

"Mind control?" Tsunade questioned. Rania shook her head. Vilis, Veran, and Danok had joined them while the questioning was going on.

"Black magic? It almost like she's a puppet. This was an expert." Vilis said.

"No. Puppets have strings and I think we can show hers. Tsunade, if I may borrow Hiashi?" Rania said. Tsunade motioned for the Hyuuga elder.

"Can you tell me if she is being controlled with Chakra Strings?" Rania asked. Hiashi activated his Byakugan.

"Yes. One line to the head."

"Remote controlled? How? Why?" Tsunade asked.

"Simple, Tsunade, Rin's death was a hoax to begin with. I suspected as much because Kakashi told us that when Rin died, she said sorry Kakashi. Rin was _already_ being controlled. She may have been part of ROOT. This chakra line keeps her from accessing her true memories." Rania said, carefully looking over Rin. She motioned for a guardvto take Rin away. The shinobis minds were in turmoil. Rania walked over to where Kakashi and Team 7 sat. Kakashi said nothing as Rania squatted beside him. His one visible eye held grief. Rania spoke softly.

"Kashi, Rin can be saved hopefully. What we must do now is fight against those like Rin's master. Naruto, if you will come with me." Rania said, standing up Naruto followed Rania until they reached the man that had saved Kakashi. Rania gently laid her hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Naruto, I will like to to meet Damis and Trese Uzumaki-Namikaze. My mother and father, your uncle and aunt. You may have already heard of my father by another name."

"I...have more family. I..." Naruto said, eyes twaring up. Without warning, Naruto hugged Trese close. Trese returned the hug warmly. Rania's last words caught up with his ears.

"What other name?" Naruto asked. Rania smiled.

"Why, the King of Warriors."

 _Konoha-same day_

"You idiots!!!!!!! You let a great weapon pass through your hands lk

ike water. No matter, _I_ will deal with this. I'll..." Danzo said

"Do nothing. Your scum have violated a sovereign nation not under your control. The walls will bleed with the blood of those dead for your cause." One of Danzo's ROOT said. Before Danzo could do anything, the ROOT members began to twitch, blood coming for all their orifices. Soon, the Hokage's office wall were covered in blood. Lifeless ROOT lay all around.

"Who dares!!!" Danzo yelled unable to protect himself. As he turned to exit, words of blood formed on the walls.

" _One warning is all I give, one warning alone, take heed that your fouk deeds will be undone like the rise and set of the sun. Cause harm to me and mine and you shall know pain for all time. Remember the words to this rhyme when you decide._

 _The Bloody Hellion._

Danzo crapped his pants.


	22. author note

I am going to clear up some things quickly.

Below is a list of 3 my OCs and their abilities.

1\. Rania Uzumaki-Namikaze- also called Bloody Hellion. I will not reveal the extent of her abilities as it relates to the plot line. Power level: above sannin

2\. Danok Santos- Lord of Nightmare. Danok's abilities pertain to anything that considered dark. He was once a Counciller son but that will be revealed later as well. He can command certain creatures and wields a broadsword. power level: above sannin

3\. Galen Abusca- Consul of Velos. Galen's skills will be revealed later as it to adds to the storyline. He is the leader of Velos and as such his word is law. power level:above sannin.


	23. chapter 19

disclaimer applies

"The King of Warriors?" Naruto said looking at Damis. Damis smiled.

"I prefer not to be called that. After all, we are family." Damis said. Naruto looked at Damos with tears in his eyes. He had family! Now he had an aunt and uncle, cousins, a brother, and a sister figure in his life. And he had Kakashi-sensi and Iruka-sensi as well as Ero-sensi. Naruto felt happy.

" But what about Kyuubi?" Naruto said.

"I am an Uzumaki. Our line was trusted with the Kyuubi because of our immense abilities. Your mother was my sister Miko's daughter. Miko held the Kyuubi until her murder. Kushina then carried kyu until your birth. Someone killed her to let kyuubi loose. Minato, your father and Tersa's nephew, sealed him in you because there were no other Uzumaki's. A one time there where _six_ ninja villages. But enough history for now. We have been looking forward to this for sometime. We finally have all our family here together, even though one of your group doesn't know they have Uzu blood."

" What do.you mean?" Naruto said.

"There is one of your group who is related to you. Always has been but never revealed. Bevause of those things which hunt us. In order for the Uchiha to keep their eyes(cant spell) strong, they often had to mix in other clans. Fugaku Uchiha married Mikoto Uzumaki to keep this strong." Tersa said. Naruto's eyes went wide.

"I'm blood to Sasuke! How?!"

"Mikoto was kushina's youngest sister. To keep it secret, Fugaku and Minato married here in Velos. Fugaku and Minato both believed that the higher authority in the Uchiha Clan would disbar the marriage if they thought that Mikoto wasn't a far off Uchiha relative. Once married, the elders could not disclaim her as it would give them a bad face." Damis said. Naruto looked wide eyed. Sasuke was going to be happy! He had family!

"Then that makes Itachi my cousin too. And the _coup de ta_ part of my family history. Now I suppose I need to talk with Itachi too." Naruto said softly. Damis's face was clear. Like mist Uzumakis, Damis was slender, had brown eyes but blonde hair. Tersa was petit and had vlue eyes snd black hair. She walked up to Naruto.

"We all have a history in our family that we wished was forgotten. But you must remember lest it happens again. Those who forget the mistakes of the past are doomed to repeat them. _I_ understand about losing a clan. I lost all my clan to war as Damis did. Uzu no Kuni was a hidden village. It had one ally. Konohagakure. When Uzu was being over run with enemies, Konoha sent aid but it was to late. The traitors had destoryed Uzu. Uzu had an Uzukage, Arashi Uzumaki. He married his daughter to the First Hokage, a Senju. The link was to be forever. The only survivors from Uzu's noble family was Kushina and Mikoto Uzumaki, your and Sasuke's mothers. Care to guess whose genin team found them?" Tersa finished looking dead at Jirayia. Jirayia gulped.

"Ero-sensi? Why didn't you tell me? Does everyone think I'm helpless?" Naruto said gesturing with his arms. Rania steepped forward.

"No one thinks you are helpless, Naruto. The enemies of Uzu would kill any blood to the noble family of Uzu as they fear revenge." Rania said. Naruto still looked hurt. Galen broke in.

"This conflict was caused by enemies of you and your friends. If they knew you were kin to the Uzukage, the same enemies would stop at _nothing_ todestory you. I think that _your_ _life_ means more to thise,around you than having you be mad at them." Galen said softly. Naruto looked around then smiled.

"You're right, Consul. Besides, I understand why it was kept from me but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. **_I_** have always wanted a family, to know my roots, and now to find so much was hidden from me, its just...overwhelming."

The group was quiet for a moment until Sakura spoke up.

"You have family. Team 7 is a family. We may not be blood but we stand by each other. _That_ makes us family too." Sakura said putting her arm around Naruto. Naruto grinned.

"You're right, Sakura. Whose going to tell Sasuke about _our_ blood line?" Naruto asked. Sakura smiled.

"We'll do it together. After all, we are friends too." Sakura said, putting her,arm around Naruto's shoulders. Naruto beamed. Rania smiled at her cousin ubtil she felt a slight tickle on her neck. Turning around, she saw four figures standing at the edge of the battlefield. She smirked.

"Mother, Naruto was cut using chakra scapels. Czn you fix him so I can teach him the justu?"Rania said looking at the four figures. Tersa nodded and walked over to Naruto. Naruto looked at his aunt.

"This should do it. There, all fixed." Tersa said. Naruto felt his chakra return.

"Thanks! I feel so much better. Whise Rania going to talk to?"

"Some of her spies she had in konoha. She operates a very large information network. She has spies in all the nations, near and far." Tersa replied softly. Naruto looked at them.

"That's Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, and...Itachi Uchiha. They're..."

"My sister's spies and two of the Sandaime. She's not stupid. Besides, the saying goes "Keep your friends close but your enemies closer"." Danok said from behind the shinobi. Tsunade's face said it all.

"So if Itachi was fighting for Konoha, what really happened with the _coup de tat.?"_


	24. chapter 20

disclaimer applies

"If Itachi was working for Konoha, what happened with the _coup de tat?"_ Naruto's questioned echoed through the group. All the shinobi turned to Tsunade for answers. Tsunade looked blank.

"I don't know. Sensi was Hokage then. He must have kept the truth hidden but why?" Tsunade questioned. All eyes turned to where Rania stood with the four newcomers. Turning, she and the others joined to group.

"They tried to kill us!" Ino shrieked. Rania lifted an eyebrow at Hidan and Kakuzu. Hidan looked down at his feet and Kakuzu looked away.

"Well, did you?" Danok asked.

"It was only an act. We knew that we had to make it look good so we tried to kill them. If _we_ hadn't, then Pain would have."

Kakuzu reasoned. A slender hand smacked them.

"Owww! That hurt!" the two said looking at a mad Hinata. Hiashi was taken aback.

"Y...you tried to kill us and steal N...Naruto from us!" Hinata said. Once again, the duo looked away. Before she could continue, Itachi stepped in.

"It is true they did but Pain is a harsh, cold human. He would have killed without remorse. I _tried_ to kill you too." Itachi reasoned. Hinata looked away.

Naruto spoke.

"Hinata, they tried but didn't. Leave in the past. Besides, I'm curious as to how my cousin knows them." Naruto said. Rania smiled.

"Hidan and Kakuzu are two of my spy network that I have all over. They were apart of a slave caravan that sold young men to black magic workers. They used them to try to appease spirits that they had angered as well as sending other beings to kidnap and murder citizen of Geno, a small island kingdom. Trent, Vilis, Beha, and myself were sent to stop the killings. They worshipped a creature called Jashin. They tried to kill us several times before we found the lair. Hidan and Kakuzu were still alive and still themselves. In order for them to survive, they had to _bond_ themselves to another person for life. I bonded them to me because I believed that they were still good at heart. When rumors arose of the red cloud wearing Pain, I sent these two to join him. Their job was to destroy from within. _Then_ Pain decided to go after the Bijuu. That's when I told them to protect Naruto and others." Rania explained. Naruto looked confused.

"So, they have been spying on Pain for you?" Jirayia said. Rania nodded.

"As I have been for you, Jirayia-sensi." Itachi said softly. Jirayia nodded sagely. Naruto then turned to Itachi.

"Dud you know that we are cousins, too? Your mom and my mom were sisters. Nice,huh?" Naruto told Itachi. Itachi looked amazed.

"I always thought Mother was an Uchiha as Father was."

"No," Rania began," your mother was Kushina's younger sister. The marriage, as was Minato's and Kushina's, was held here. Witnessed by another shinobi of your village. The Sandaime was the only one in Konoha to know of your mother's hertiage besides this person." Rania said. Itachi looked at Naruto with sad eyes.

"I am sorry, Naruto, had I known of our blood tie, I would have never abandoned you or Sasuke. I am truly at fault for all that has befallen you in the past years." Itachi said. Naruto just smiled.

"Don't worry, you can't change the past. Besides, you've got to explain things to Sasuke, too." Naruto said. Itachi blanched.

"He must know that _I did not kill our parents._ Father was aware of the coup de tart by the elders, so he and I decided to end them. I camr back from the execution of my half of the group to find my mother and father dead and Sasuke caught in Genjustus. Before I coukd release ut, ROOT showed up and sounded the alarm. Sandaime told me to seek out Jirayia. The rest you know." Irachi said, eyes locked on Naruto's.

"I believe you but Sasuke may take a little more convincing." Naruto said.

"No, I won't. Itachi has never lied to me, ever. I'm beginning to believe that ROOT killed our family. Why?" Sasuke said from behind.

"To control us, our bloodline. To breed a new shinobi. Father knew that this would lead to trouble. So ROOT killed our clan to make themselves more valueable. Besides, Father was helping to clear out the vermin. Mother-I never knew until now of her lineage-was to meet us with you. I killed my half of the traitors. Father and Mother were already dead when I got there. Mother's last wish was written in blood- _Take care of Sasuke, Itachi._ " Itachi said sadly. Sasuke walked up and hugged his brother. Naruto grinned.

"What about Mother's lineage? I thought she was an Uchiha since birth." Sasuke said. Naruto's grin got even bigger.

"Not exactly, Sasuke. You see, my mom and your mom were sisters. So that makes us _cousins._ " Naruto said. Sasuke's eyes widened.

"NANI?!"


	25. author note (11-01 08:24:43)

Quick breakdown

I am going to make Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura as strong as they are in the series. However, I will be adding some powers to them. Hinata, Ino, Tenten, and Hanabi are going to be stronger than in the series. (Already figured out whose going to train who) Also, a **BIG** surprise will be in the coming chappies!!!!


	26. chapter 21

disclaimer-dont own naruto

"We're cousins, Sasuke. My mom and your mom were sisters. So _cousins."_ Naruto said to a shocked Sasuke.

"I have family...how do I not know this? Why was it kept secret?" Itachi said. Damis turned to the older Uchiha.

"Had the Uchiha clan elders found out, what would've become of your mother? Of the child of that marriage?" Damis asked softly. Itachi's eyes widened.

"Mother would have been killed as well as any children from the union. Father would've been blinded and his hands removed." Itachi said. "Sasuke and myself would've been killed very slowly. To keep the blood pure."

"Exactly, Fugaku and Mikoto loved each other, like Minato and Kushina, married here in the Cathedral. Konoha law states that any shinobi who marries in the sight of two other shinobis, the marriage is then approved by Konoha council." Rania said. Sasuke, Itachi, and Naruto looked at her. Sasuke was the first to ask.

"Who, besides the Fourth and my father, could keep such a secret? It would have to be someone who could falsify documents and birth certificates. And someone who could reign in the Council." Sasuke said. Rania quirked an eyebrow

"Indeed, who in Konoha could do such?" Rania asked as they turned to go to an area that they hadn't been to yet. All the shinobis were interested now. Kakashi eye smiled.

"It could've been one of many clan heads, a damiyo, or someone with a lot of pull. But I'm not sure who. If Jiji were alive he could tell us." Naruto said.

"Who?" the Uchihas asked.

"Jiji is what Naruto called the Third Hokage. Pop was like a grandfather to him." Asuma said.

"This is so confusing." Naruto whined. Galen smiled softly.

"Perhaps, but I am sure soon those question will be cleated up." Galen said upon reaching a garden doorway. Rania turned to face the crowd of shinobi.

"I was saving this as a surprise but with the recent events, I think showing this to you now will be helpful. I think you will literally be surprised." Rania said opening the large door. The shinobis filed in quietly amazed by the beauty of the garden. Kurenai was the first to spesk.

"Beautiful. I have never seen such an array. Are all these native to Velos?"

"Some, Lady Kurenai, others were gifted as friendship gifts but the garden itself is not the surprise." Danok said. Rania led the group through the garden to a shaded area. The shinobis stopped cold for there, seated in one of the many benches, was none other than the THIRD hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. Naruto and Konohamaru yelled

"JIJI!"

"Hello, Naruto, Konohamaru." The Third said. He was instantky wrapped in a hug, not from Naruto or Konohamaru, but from Tsunade who had tears steaming down her face.

"Sensi, We thought Orochimaru killed you. How did you survive?" Jirayia said, clasping his teacher's shoulder.

"Well, lets just say that Minato tends to look after people even when he's is no longer among us."

" It was you, Jiji. You faked Sasuke's mom's papers. Only you would have the power to do so."

"Yes, Naruto. But I didn't do it alone, did I, Hiashi?"

"No, Hokage, you did not."

Itachi looked at Hiashi with questioning eyes.

"It must be a teammate to witness the marriages. Minato, Fugaku, and I were teammates as well as best friends. I tried to adopt bith Naruto and Sasuke but the Civilian Council turned me down. So I watched over you as best as I could."

Naruto didn't care about that. His Jiji was alive, he had cousins and Baa-chan. Life was good. But he had a chilling feeling that Danzo's puppets would be back and this time they would once again be defeated.

"Hey, Jiji, want some Ramen?" Narito asked. Hiruzen smiled.

"Of course."

 _Konoha_

What??? Those were the best. Danzo send more ROOT. I WANT SASUKE UCHIHA AND THAT BRAT KILLED!! IF I CAN'T HAVE HIS BODY NO ONE WILL. PUT HIM IN THE BINGO BOOK. 10000000 MILLION RYO DEAD OR ALIVE." Orochimaru fumed

"Yes, Lord Hokage. It will be done. However, the damiyo may need more money to help."

"Just do it. Kukukuku, I will see those brats dead if I have to do it myself I want to be immortal and those brats are in the way."

Danzi grimaced. _Soon, Orochimaru, my pkan will be complete and you will bow to me. I will control the Nations and be a god. And all will bow to me."_ Danzo thought disappearing into ROOT headquarters, dream of a throne in his head.


	27. chapter 22

disclaimer applies

Rania stood quietly as Naruto, Konohamaru, Asuma, and the rest of the shinobis talked with the Sandaime. She was already deciding what to do about a certain ROOT problem. A shadow shifted slightly to her left. Soon a figure appeared from the dark.

You know you can't sneak up on me like that. I can always sense you, Veran. Doc released you?" Rania asked a lanky man. He had a hawk shaped nose, tan skin, and cream colored hair. His eyes were a sunset orange. _I was not trying to sneak up on you. I know better. Yes, my leg is healed enough for me not to be bedridden. I sent Honey home. The Headmistress of the Academy wants to speak with you. I do not know why. These are all shinobi?_ Veran signed. Rania nodded.

"Tell Jusa I'll meet with her shortly. Oh, Veran, Tsunade is with them." Rania said smiling. Veran paled. _Does she know Vilis and I are here? She did leave us here for our on safety._ Veran signed.

"Not yet. She hasn't had time to even think properly. Ah, here she comes. Stay put."Rania said. Tsunade was more or less stalkung up to Rania. Onxe there she looked at Rania with confusion.

"How do you pull it off? We found Sensi's body and everything." Tsunade asked the older woman. Rania smiled.

"Does a magician tell all his tricks?" Rania said slyly. Tsunade humphed and looked at the man next to Rania. He was familiar somehow just as Vilis was. Tsunade thought about it and then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

"Veran? Vilis? I thought I told the two of you to keep in touch. Shizune thinks you're dead! I ought to punch your lights out!

 _Now, Tsunade, don't be upset. We hardly ever knew where you were. You moved around alot. Besides, I didn't ask Shizune to marry me, Vilis did. He hasn't forgotten her you know._ Veran signed

"Well where is the runt?" Tsunade fumed. Rania pointed to the tall slightly built man beside Jirayia.

"That's Vilis? He grew up better than i thought. Ahem, I wonder if Shizune's noticed him." Tsunade said. Veran smiled.

 _He is going over to her now. Vilis to go see her but things did not go as planned. He thinks about her all the time._ Veran signed. Tsunade looked at him.

"And you know this how?"

 _I am his twin brother. I sense his moods. His love never waivered. Besides, I have my own wife now and I know hiw I feel when she is away from me for so long._

Veran signed. Tsunade quirked an eyebrow.

"Really need to meet her." Tsunade grumbled. Rania smirked.

"You did. Remember Honeydesse? She married Veran seven years ago." Rania said. Tsunade smiled looking at Shizune. She was totally unaware of Vilis near her. Tsunade watched as Vilis began to speak.

"Shizune? Is it really you?" Vilis asked. Shizune turned from listening to the Sandaime talk about Ramen with his followers. Shizune didn't recogize the man in front of her. She stared at him with intent in her eyes.

"Do I know you?" Shizune said. Vilis laughed.

"You don't remember me, Shi-shi? The ring you wear on your left hand was a gift from me years ago. Remember now?" Vilis said. Shizune's eyes lit up.

"You called me Shi-shi. Only my beloved Vilis called me that. No...it's not possible...Vilis?"

"The one and only. All grown up. I am sorry but I ca...hmmm." Vilis began but Shizune silenced him with a kiss. Vilis wrapped his arms around her waist with ton ton sitting happily beside them. Sakura noticed the couple first. She tapped Ino.

"Wha...WAY TO GO SHIZUNE!!! Ino and Sakura yelled. Shizune broke the kiss off blushing heavily.

"Sorry, I got carried away. Sorry, Lady Tsunade."

"Don't worry about it, Shizune. Where's the gaki?"

"With Sandaime. I'm afraid it will be a while before they are finished. I can wait on them if you need to be elsewhere." Shizune said. Tsunade nodded.

"I'll be back shortly. I need to discuss some things with the Headmistress of the Academy here. Hopefully, I can get Iruka in as a teacher. I'll meet you at the compound in an hour." Tsunade said. Rania quirked her eyebrow at Tsunade.

"You are staying?" Rania inquired as she she and Tsunade turned to go. Tsunade nodded.

"We had a meeting last night. All voted to stay. Konoha has fallen beyond repair. Besides, Naruto won't be harrassed here. He'll be happy. I just wish I'd brought him here sooner. You know its not easy for him being the jailor of Kyuubi. Most seen him as the fox." Tsunade said as they exited the garden. Rania's face was passive but her mind fumed.

"It takes a fool to not understand the difference between a cell and a prisoner. Kyuubi was trusted by us, _by my father_ , for years. What happened? Why did he go beserk? One answer is all I can think of. I'm older than you, Tsunade, you wouldn't remember him. But _**I**_ remember the threats he made and I believe he's making good on thise threats today." Rania said, venom in her voice. Tsunade looked questioningly at her.

"Who?"

"Madara Uchiha."


	28. chapter 23

disclaimer applies

"Madara Uchiha? Grandfather's friend turned enemy? Grandfather killed him at the Valley of the End. Its in the history books." Tsunade questioned. Rania shrugged.

"Call it a hunch. Besides, who else had motive or means to control Kyuubi?" Rania questioned. Tsunade looked at her cousin. There was some truth to that but Tsunade doubted it was Madara. Rania stopped suddenly and turned around.

"You can come out now. I don't like it when people sneak around me." Rania said. Before Tsunade could voice her objestions, a green blur jumped from the shadows.

"Your youth shines brightly today, Lady. I have an interest in this Academy. Their flames of youth must burn hot!!!" Guy said striking a thumbs up. Tsunade sweat dropped and Rania laughed.

"If Jusa has anything to say about it, the "flames of youth" are learning to use their brains as well as their skills. I see no harm in you accompany us, Guy, however please mind your voice when we enter the Academy. Jusa Satavi doesn't take to kindly to interuptions."


	29. quick note

Chapter 23 is short due to a very unique chapter 24. sorry but it will be longer


	30. chapter 24

disclaimer applies

Jusa Savati stared out over the students in front of her. For generations, the Savatis taught the children of the high royals all over the world. Some married into royal families, others left ehen their tenure was done. She'd been with her family in the High Mountains far to the East when tragedy hit. Jusa's parents, sibilings, aunts and uncles, all of the them were slaughtered. The noble responsible for their deaths was incensed that the King refused to teach his children and sought to throw a coup. The coup was successful, the royals dead, but Jusa had been quick to escape with her niece, Neve, and the guards had underestimated her. Jusa's mother was from a strong warrior tribe who believed in knowledge but also having a defense against those who hated such. Jusa's sibilings had not taken the training of their mother seriously so they fell easily. Jusa grabbed Neve and ran. Guards fell under her fists. She was almost to the coast when a man grabbed her.

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Jusa was running with Neve in her robe. The guards were on her before she could reach the coast. Fear coursed through her. She was running so hard she didn't pay attention in front of her. Jusa collided with a chest of a man. She fell backwards, Neve, poking her head out, but was caught by the shoulders. She looked up at the large man. He towered over her._ _"Sorry, lady, I mean no harm." the man said. A woman wearing a bright pink turban appeared beside him_

 _"Nate, you know your size isn't hard to miss but..." the woman started to speak but was stopped._

 _"Halt! Give the woman and baby to us. She is wanted for teaching malicious information to children." The laed guard said. Jusa spat at him. The woman in pink looked dubious at that charge. Jusa spoke._

 _"Yes, teaching children the history of the land. Children that are no longer alive. These traitors murdered them! I am a Savati. My family has taught the children of the world for generations. But that is gone! Only me and my niece are alive! Monsters! Killing innocents!"Jusa said venom in her voice. Nate turned to the group. His partner merely looked at him._

 _"She...lies." one man stated. Nate's iron black eyes landed on him. Nate knew then who was truthful._

 _"Scarlett, this a coup. These...animals are murderers." Nate said. Scalett's stance changed from free to a martial art few ourside the desert had seen. The guards were unsure until the leader spike._

 _" **Kill them**_ _." He shouted. A volley of arrows would have turned them into pin cushions if not for Nate summoning wind around his body and turning it into thick ironclad armour. The guards were truly terrified._

 _"You're called Ironclad. If you him then she's...flee! This woman...is Scarlett of the Flame! Flee!"_ _The lead guard said. Four of said group ran only to run into a wall of iron._

 _"Really, boys? Nate can turn air into iron. What made you think that you coul escape? Hahaha, but I think you need to be **purged** of your sins. Killing babies? You created your future when you slaughtered those innocents. Now, perish in the fires of the lives you snuffed out. _

_**Flame art: Purging soul death!** Scalett said. The men felt nothing. They began to laugh._

 _"Useless, kill her...aaaaaaaahhhhhhh. My heart! It burns." One screamed. A pink glow was seen in his chest. All the others were on their knees. Screams rendered the air as their hearts burned with pink fire. Scarlett's eyes never changed from tge steely gaze._

 _"You...you...are..a ...monster."_

 _"No, you are. The children who died tonight. This is their act. Hmmmph, the best? Hahaha! That is one of my lowest powers. Now go face your afterlife." Scarlett said turning away from the dying men. Nate had already captured the leader. Iron encrusted legs insured he wouldn't move._

 _" Scarlett, I did not kill him. Should we take our leave?"_

 _"Leave for the people to find. We are needed elsewhere." Scarlett said. Nate nodded._

 _"Wait! I would like to accompany yo. My niece and I need a new home away from here." Jusa said. Scarlett smiled._

 _"Of course. Velos is always needing new citizens. Besides, we are building an Academy. We need teachers. And who could resist such a cute baby! Whats her name?" Scarlett asked._

 _"Neve. My sister was named Nevehai." Jusa said. Scarlett smiled._

 _"Shall we depart? The carriage is ready."_

 _Jusa cast her eyes on the great city for the last time, tears in her eyes. Goodbye, my family._

End Flashback

Jusa seen Rania and Tsunade coming to the field. A man in green was with them.

"Students! It is with the power of knowledge that you can build upon the fires of your hearts and souls. No matter your age , KNOWLEDGE WILL BURN LIKE THE FIRES OF YOUTH. So attend your classes, do your best, and always seek to learn. Dismissed." Jusa said. She appoarched the trio, noticing that the green clad man had stars in his eyes.

" Helli, I'm Jusa Savati...welcome to the Academy. I..." She stopped as Guy got on his knees.

"Beautiful lady, woukd have dinner with me tonight?! Our fires of youth burns brightly." Guy asked. Jusa smiled.

"I'd like to but I have a niece to attend to and I..." Jusa began. Guy sighed.

"Guy, perhaps you could take Lee as a companion for the girl?" Tsunade said. Guy smiled.

"If Lady Jusa wishes it, a doyble date will be most enjoyable. Lee is twelve years old."

"Neve is eleven. Very well, Guy, I accept the invitation. It not often these people allow youth to shine."

"We will show that true youth shines. Until 7 tonight. Where may I pick you up?" Guy asked. Jusa smiled. She turned at pointed to a small house.

"There. We will wait your arrival. Niw, anout this shinobi teacher, when does he want to start?"

"ASAP."

"Tell him to be here tomorrow 8am. And his name?"

"Iruka Uduai." Jusa nodded. She smiled.

"Now, I must attend to the students. Good day." Jusa said heading to the building. Rania smiled as she and Tsunade left the grounds.

"Why are you smiling?" Tsunade asked.

"I won a bet." Rania said. Tsunade smirked.

"Kakashi owes me 500 dollars."

Tsunade laughed.


	31. chapter 25

_**konoha**_

Danzo sat to the side of his hokage. ROOT members filled the room. Orochimaru crackled.

"Kukuku, Danzo, the citizens are happy. Shinobi are happy. All we need know is to place a bounty on Sasuke and Naruto. Soon, I'll have all the power I need. Konoha will be feared!" Orochimaru hissed. Danzo smiled. _Finally true power._

"My lords! Two unidentified emissaries demand to speak to you. Our guards are holding them." a breathless ninja said.

"Kukuku, let them in. Who can hold up to the might of the Snake Sannin and the Shimura clan? " Orochimaru hissed. Danzo smirked. A ninja escorted two very strange looking men into the room. One had ice blue eyes, tan skinned, and light blue hair. He stood 6 ft tall. His companion was as tall as he but had sharp green eyes, pale skin, and had auburn hair. Danzo sensef no threat.

"What brings you to this humble village?" Danzo asked. The first man answered.

"I was under the impression that the Hokage addressed ambrassdors from other nations. However, _I_ want to be on my way home soon, so I'll answer. We are here to gather a tribute that has been owed to our home for a few centuries. This missive I am holding states that tge tribute does not have to be paid unless the last of the Senju no longer has any ties to the village. Tsunade Senju was removed as Hokage and banished. As this has occured, the tribute must be paid. If it is not, we reserve the right to take slaves from this village." The man stated. His companion watched carefully.

Danzo paled. Orochimaru smirked.

"May I ask your names? So I may address you properly?" Danzo said. The men nodded.

"My name is Saman Blight. My quiet companion is called Nash. No last name. My leader demands this tribute be paid." Saman said. Danzo was freaked out. _Captian Blight's son? Nephew?_.

"Danzo, pay them. Its money easy to replace." Orochimaru said. Danzo looked at the amount. 400 billion ryo. Danzo paled. It would cut the money they had to a third. But if Danzo wanted to rule, he _had_ to obey. Danzo motioned for his Anbu to take the scroll to the treasury. Saman watched carefully. Within a few moments the doors opened to reveal

a man carrying a large scroll.

"400 billion ryo. All counted." The man said. Saman walked over to the scroll. His hand rubbed over the seal. He quietly deactivated the tracking tag and justu hidden within. Nash walked beside him.

"All seems to be in order, good day. Oh yes, I have a message for you. Nash, if you please." Saman said placing the scroll on his back.

" _ **Don't follow us. Don't attack us. For the Lord of Nightmares will destory those you attack those who harm his allies and his wrath is feared among the nations. This is the only warning you will recieve."**_ Nash said, his voice clear and deep. The men looked bored.

"Be gone."

"Good day. Nash, our transport awaits. But heed the warning." Saman said. Danzo made a silent move. The men poofed away.

" _Clones._ Find them." Danzo ordered ROOT. Six ninja ran out the door, though the gate and into the woods. The ROOT squad were sure that they quarry would be easy to catch.

"Spread out. Bring them back to Danzo." the leader said. Soon a lune of ninjas were formed. Thet were nearing the one third point when a laugh rang out.

"Predictable. I suppose you want this back? Hmmm. Well I suppose Nash and I will have to show you why we are called _**The Death Duo**_." Saman said. Nash walked out of the trees. ROOT charged. Saman sighed.

"Stupid waste of life." Saman said as three including the leader charged him. Saman began hand seals.

" **Blade summoning justu: Blades of Blight."** Saman intoned. In a puff of smoke, two metal katanas appeared.

The ROOT slowed. Saman now held the two swords in each of his hands. The leader wasn't impressed.

"Kill him. Katon:...Arrghhh!" One screamed. Saman laughed. He had merely grazed the ninja yet a disease.spread quickly across his body. The leader motioned for the other ninja to attack with him.

"Water style: Water prison."

"Earth style: Great breakthrough."

"Really? A water and earth based justu. Very well. **Blade art: Ultimate Corrosive Flames.** " Saman said, pointing on blade towards the sky and the other to the ninjas. They shrugged it off until they felt a power amassing. Flames blacker than any they seen came fron the top of one blade and through the other. The ROOT felt a burning sensation but nothing more. They laughed. Saman smiled.

" **Burn."** Laugher became screams as the black burned them. Saman turned his head to check on Nash. Seeing Nash was getting ready to finish, Saman sar on a tree branch and waited.

 _With Nash_

Nash smiled.

"Only three?" Nash grinned. Three stood in front of the man.

"We are Danzo's best. You will surrender to us." One smirked, charging. Nash grabbed the man by the neck. A grim smile lit his face. Soon the ROOT found himself facedown in the dirt.

"We have an appointment to keep so I'll finish you quickly. **Desert art: Burning sandstorm shedder."** Nash said, making a few ine handed signs. Three ROOT members were charging then they felt a strong wind, immense heat, and stinging skin. Scteams once again ripped though the area. The ROOT nins bodies were being burnt and shedded into nothing.

"I hated to use that. Saman, we better hurry. Our ride will leave us."

"Lets go, the stink is getting to me." Saman said. The two men left the area unaware that a busty woman with auburn hair was watching them.

 _So you did escape. Maybe I can get the refugees safe passage. The Fourth is killing at will. I need to get the bloodline users to safety. Then we can have a true chance at life._ The woman thought as she left the claaring, a plan forming in her mind.


	32. chapter 26

disclaimer applies

 _Velos-early afternoon_

Rania and Tsunade walked towards the ninja compound. Tsunade had just finished up with Headmistress Savati. Rania was strangely quiet.

"Are you staying? In Velos?" Rania asked Tsunade. Tsunade sighed.

"The clan heads are all for staying here but I just wanted to give them time to understand their choice. Most of them lost everything but kept their families and pride intact. Hiashi is the one who surprised me. I figured he would gave stayed in Konoha." Tsunade said as they rounded a corner. Rania looked at Tsunade.

"Hiashi Hyuuga? You know he believes in family. You also know that the cold exterior he showed to the Hyuuga Clan Elders was just that. Besides, I don't think Hitomi's ghost would like that her daughters as test subjects." Rania said, turning a corner. She could see that they were still gathered around the Third.

"Amazing how one man could inspire so many. We were lucky that two of my spies were in Konoha went Orochimaru attacked." Rania said. Tsunade nodded.

She knew that Orochimaru had designs on Konoha. She feared that the Hidden Leaf Village was a thing of the past. Her grandfather's vision had been turned into a nightmare. She'd hated the village for so long, blamed them for the death of Nawaki and Dan. She'd been proven wrong by Naruto, who showed her the light. Tsunade sighed softly.

"You can't change the past, Tsunade. The will of fire lives within a person's heart and soul. Besides, you know yourself that Naruto could possess other abilities, like myself." Rania spoke softly. Tsunade's brown eyes met her blue red. _Damn, she's right._ Tsunade thought. Rania smiled as a young kuniochi came up to them.

"L-L-Lady Tsunade, the T-Third would like to speak to you." the kuniochi said. Tsunade smiled.

"But first, Rania Sangrue meet Hinata Hyuuga, Hiashi's eldest daughter." Tsunade said. Rania smiled as Hinata bowed. _Hmm, shy just Hitomi._

"Pleasure to meet you, L-Lady Rania. Thank you for allowing our family and friends to live here." Hinata said. Rania returned her smile.

"We are always looking for new friends and allies. Velos is a city made up of many cultures, beliefs, and people. Jyst wait til the Season of Festivals begins next month. Parties every night in celebration of Christmas. There also many other celebrations during this time. Oh, I just thought about something. You ladies are going to need dresses for those occasions. Well, we'll attend to it after lunch. Care to join me, Hinata?" Rania asked. Hinata looked at the older woman uncertain. _She's so confident, like Naruto. Maybe she can help me._

"Hinata?"

"Yes, Lady Rania. I would like to join you for lunch. I would like to ask you some questions while we eat." Hinata said. Rania looked ahead. The rest of the shinobi were heading to the ramen stand. Rania smiled.

"Hinata, do you like steak?"

 _Konoha_

Orochimaru, we need this alliance with Mist. We can take them over later." Danzo said, eager for the secrets that the Mist nins held. Orochimaru cackled.

"Take the alliance, Danzo. The rebellion has won. The council has fallen and a Mei Terumi is now Kage. Take the alliance and destroy yourselves. I'll wait on my spy to report on my so-called teammates demise. They should return soon." Orichimaru hissed. Danzo grimaced. Mist nins would have been nice to turn into ROOT nins but that was out of the question now. The large door opened wide.

"Lord Orochimaru, a visitor for you and Danzo. Shall I send them in?" a sound nin replied.

"Yesssss. Ssend your visitor in. Kukuku." Orochimaru hissed. Then nin disappeared and reappeared with a cloaked figure. Danzo activated his stolen eye but seen nothing wrong with the visitor.

"Orochimaru of Konoha? I've been asked to speak to you regardimg the matter of a mass exodus of nins of high rank. I assume you are the Hokage?"

"Yesss, I have my rightful place." Orochimaru smiling. The cloaked man nodded.

"My master wishes that you cease and desist all efforts to go south. Failure to due so will result in casulties on your part. My master also wishes to return this to you, a gift of sorts. Any further action taken against said shinobis will result in the same end. If you continue to assault thise who are protected by another nation, actions will be taken." The cloaked man said. Orochimaru hissed.

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? KONOHA BOWS TO NO ONE! WE ARE THE ULTIMATE POWER!" Danzo roared. The cloaked man said nothing. He turned around and opened a small box. He threw six scrolls on the ground.

"What these contain is a warning to you all. My master sent me to insure the point got across. I am leaving now. After all, I still have duties to perform for my master. Good day." The cloaked figure said. Danzo reached to reveal his eye but the cloaked man poofed away. _A clone?_ Danzo thought.

"Anbu! Open these scrolls." Danzo yelled. Six ROOT opened the scrolls. There, perfectly perserved, were the bodies of all his ROOT captains. Their eyes were missing, empty sockets stared ahead. Their hands had been broken and maimed beyond repair. Their bodies were covered with strange burns patterns and their lips stitched shut. Danzo stared in horror, Orochimaru in amazement. These were his best! Trained since birth to be killers! Who and how? Danzo opened his mouth to give the order to remove the bodies when one sat up. His mouth had not been sewed shut for a reason. He began to speak.

" _ **You have treaspassed on soveign land of another nation. You like having the bloid of soldiers running on your hands. I have sent your best to you to send a lasting message. The walls that are stained white will run red with the blood of men who followed a fool. Their deaths will forever be remembered as the wall run RED!**_ the corpse said, his body and the others expanding. Blood ran out of the bodies. The outside walls of the tower turned blood red. The nins and civiks screamed as blood appeared to run down the walls. ROOT tried to clean the walls but the blood wouldn't be removed. Danzo and Orochimaru looked at the bodies now devoid of blood. Orochimaru was going to experiment on them until they heard a voice laughing on the wind. The bodies _we_ _re_ laughing.

 **"Body explosion."** the corpse said. All six bodies exploded in a mass of guts. The once pristine office of the Hokage was now a blood red. Orochimaru's eyes narrowed in anger.

 **" _FIND THEM ALL."_** He yelled as his clothing and Danzo's was blooded. Both had the same thing on their mind. _Who possesses this kind of power and How do I control them._

Far away, on a ship, the cloaked man laughed. He loved it when people like that was brought down a peg or two. Hw couldn't believe it when he heard what happened. His master and himself wanted to teach tgem a lesson. People like that almost cost him his master. Until his master's distant relative stepped in and killed them. They then moved where they could be closer and judged less. Taking a watch from his pocket, the figure noted the time. 5 minutes til dinner. He was always on time after all he was one hell of a butler.


	33. chapter 27

disclaimer applies

 _Velos_

Rania led Hinata to a small cafe. As they entered, Hinata could smell meat cooking. She'd always eaten whatever someone put in front of her. Rania stood for a moment before a young woman appeared from the back.

"Oh, Lady Rania. Who is your friend?" The woman asked. Hinata looked at the woman. She was about eighteen and was dressed for hosting.

"This is Hinata Hyuuga. She is staying in Velos for now. I hoping they will stay longer than a few days. I thought I'd treat her to the best steak in Velos." Rania said with a smile. The woman smiled.

"You are kidding. Besides, I know we don't have the best anything. We are simple cooks. Oh, where are my manners! My name is Tara Achi. My family owns this small cafe. Please sit down. Your usual, Lady Rania?" Tara said.

"Yes. Hinata, what would you like?" Rania said. Hinata seemed a bit shy. _Everything is so expensive._ Hinata thought. Tara stood quietly waiting for Hinata to decide. Hinata looked unsure.

"If its the prices you looking at, don't worry about them. I make a good salary and can easily afford this. Besides, I did say I would treat you to lunch." Rania said smiling. Hinata nodded.

"I'll have a small steak, well done, potatoes with sour cream, and salad." Hinata said. Tara jotted it down and turned on her heel to give the order to the cook. In a few minutes, Rania and Hinata were alone. Hinata began to speak softly.

"Lady Rania?"

"Yes, Hinata?"

"How does one get to be confident like you? I've tried by failed more than once." Hinata asked. Rania looked at Hinata with questions in her eyes. Rania thought for a moment then spoke.

"You have to have faith in yourself and your abilities. Confidence comes from more than being able to complete a mission or defeating someone else. It comes from knowing to did your best and if the best isn't good enough, it makes you strive to be better. Hinata, I can tell that you din't lack confidence. What you lack is a fighting style that is better suited to you. I know of the Gentle Fist style and you are simply not suited for it. Sure you can perform the eight trigrams attacks but can you perform Kaiten? Your style is like the river that flows though the woods. Fluid, yet deadly. I know of a fighting style that would be perfect for you, I myself mastered it. I will be willing to teach it to you IF you do something for me in return." Rania said. Hinata looked at Rania her eyes intently watching Rania.

"What do you want me to do you, Lady Rania?" Hinata said. Rania smiled.

"For starters, don't fight your sister. I know your father thinks that you fighting your sister shows weakness because you lose, but this is Velos. One more thing, start eating more. I know girks watch their weight but to be a true fighter you need to practice and train. You need fuel to do so. Now do we have a deal?" Rania said. Hinata smiled softly.

"Yes, Sensi, I can do those things."

"Good, ah, the food is here. Tell me, Hinata, do you like cinnamon buns." Rania asked. Hinata grinned.

 _Konoha._

"You sent for us, Lord Orochimaru?" The sound three said. Orochimaru had recreated them except for Kimmiaro and Tanuya. Jugo, Kidomaru, and the two headed freak stood at attention.

"Yessss. Go south and destory anyone who gets in your way. Bring me the Uchiha alive. Go! Failure is death." Orochimaru hissed. The three disappeared. Orochimaru grinned.

 _Finally, the brat will be my new body and the ultimate power will be mine._ Orochimaru cackling in the bloodied room. Revenge was going to be his at last. Underneath Koniha, ROOT was mobilized. Danzo stood in front of his army.

"Fu, Torune. Go with the sound nins and bring me ALL information and bodies if possible. ROOT will be the supreme army in all the elemental nations. I will not have a false nation. Claiming such power as they have. That power belongs to Konoha. Go, and bring my tribute." Danzo said to his two top operatives.

"Yes, Lord Danzo." The group chorused. Fu and Torune bowed and poofed away. Danzo smiled. _Finally, the power to control nations will be mine._ Danzo thought. He went to his office and proceeded to look over the new "recuits" unaware of a moving shadow that ran also the floor and out the underground bunker. Once outside the shadow took the form of a small birdlike creature with a spiked tail. Quickly the beast took to the sky, going south to report to his master so yhat they would know the attack was coming. The bird flew faster than most thought. Within the hour, the beast was at the Consulate. Danok walked to the window and opened it for the creature to enter.

"Master, the old one is sending his two best as well as the sound three. They have been tasked with taking Sasuke and any power they deem fit. I believe also that Danzo wants some bodies for experiments. What are your orders?" The beast said. Danok growled. **No o** **ne** threated his home or family. Danok looked out the window to see Rania coming up the steps. He exited the room and met Rania at the steps.

"Where have you been?" Danok asked softly. Rania smiled.

"Well, I knew you had a lunch with some officials from the merchants guild so I had lunch with Hinata Hyuuga. I'm going to teach her some styles that more to her on style. What's wrong? Didn't Ciel relay the message?" Rania asked. Danok nodded.

"Yes. Ciel is on his way home now. Danzo has,sent his two best as well as the sound three to assualt our coast. More than likely they will have cursed soldiers with them. So, as Velos's head of military, what are your orders?" Danok said. Rania grinned. Not one of her mirthful smiles but ine that promised alot of pain to someone. Danok returned her smile.

"Maybe the Bloody Hellion needs to make an appearance. After all, I haven't been on Fire Country soil in a while. I think I'll take you, Scarlett, Nate, Trent, and Jana with me. Its time that we start pulling corruption out by its ROOTS, no?" Rania said with that smike on her face. Danok grinned even wider. The day after tomorrow was going to be fun.


	34. quick note (12-13 09:06:28)

Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. To the guest who said "there is no civilian council but there is a damiyo." THIS is MY STORY. I created it. If you didnt like the fact there is a civilian council who took power into their own hands, DONT READ. To all those who are following my story and like it thank you and I promise more action and romance is on the way. Thanks


	35. chapter 28

disclaimer applies

Later that day, Jusa was preparing for her date with Guy. Neve was shy.

"Aunt Jusa, what if his student doesn't like me. No one else does." Neve said. Jusa looked at her niece. A carbon copy of her father with light blonde hair and hazel eyes. Her fair skin completed the look. She, like Jusa, was slender yet showing growth in obvious areas. Jusa always hated the fact her chest was D sized. It made teaching boys a little harder especially when they were taught women are sex objects. Luckily, Velos did not support such behavior neither did her Academy students. Adding a shinobi class to the Academy would benefit many children. She had met with Iruka Umino and was pleased at his dedication to teaching. He would fit in perfectly with the other instructors. Her only concern was the purple haired woman who accompanied him. Her eyes said _back off he's mine_. Jusa asked Iruka who she was and he had introduced her as Anko Mitashi, a fellow shinobi. Jusa noted the name.

"Aunt? Its almost time. Are you sure that my clothes are proper? I don't wany him to think that I am not friendly." Neve said. Jusa smiled.

"Neve, what is our family motto?"

"All things can be seen though the power of knowledge." Neve said softly. Jysa looked at her.

"The power of knowledge. So little faith in learning?"

"THE POWER OF KNOWLEDGE BURNS WITHIN US ALL!" Neve shouted smiling. Jusa smiled as a knock sounded on her door. Jusa openedvthe door to reveal Guy and Rock Lee standing there. Each had a bouquet of flowers for their date. Neve walked out from behind Jusa. Lee's eyes fell in her. Before either adult could say anything, Lee was on his knees with hearts in his eyes.

"I DO NOT KNOW YOUR NAME, BEAUTY, BUT YOUR YOUTHFULNESS IS SHINING BRIGHTLY. YOSH, I WILL MAKE THIS EVENING ONE FOR YOU TO REMEMBER. I AM HUMBLED THAT YOU WOULD GO OUT WITH ME ON A YOUTHFUL NIGHT SUCH AS THIS!" Lee exclaimed, making Neve blush. She took the flowers. They were her favorite daisies. She smiled.

"My name Neve Savati. What is yours?" She asked. Lee smiled.

"Rock Lee." He said a little quietly. Guy stepped in.

"Lee, I think its time we go to dinner. There we can show our dates how youthful lifeccan be." Guy said. Lee nodded. _Tonight is going to be wonderful_ , Jusa thought. She allowed Guy to lock her door for her and then arm in arm, the two duos left for an interesting evening.

Across Velos, in the shinobi compound, the clans had gathered for a final decision on staying in Velos. Tsunade was hoping for a full vote of yes. She began to speak.

"As you are all aware, we can make a new life for ourselves and our children here in Velos. With the Sandaime being here, I think it wise to stay. We can nuture our young into fine warriors. If any clan or persons wishes to leave, speak up. Soo yea we stay, nay we go. Hiashi, you first." Tsunade said looking at the Hyuuga vlan head. Hiashi's pale eyes showed nothing.

"Lady Tsunade, it is my wish that my children and clan members with me grow to their full potenial. I vote for staying. This can be a jome to us Hyuugas without the dreaded Caged Bird Seal that has drove my clan apart due to misuse." Hiashi said. Shinci Abruame spoke.

"I agree with Hiashi. We can truly teach our children the will of fire. Our colonies felt a change in Konoha." He said. Tsunade nodded.

"I, too, vote for staying. There are many oppunities here." Inochi said. Shikaku looked up.

"It would be to troublesome to relocate where we have not been invited. We stay." Shikaku said. Choza nodded.

"I agree with my teammates. The Achikimi stays." The large man said. Tsunade knew the Ino-Shika-Cho trio would agree to this. Tsune Inuzuka looked thoughtful.

"We stay with the pack. Sadly, most of my clan stayed behind. We stay. Lady Tsunade, who speaks for the civilians?" Tsume asked. Momo Harauno stepped forward.

"All civilians have agreed to stay. Many are already looking at businesses and schools for their children." Momo spoke softly. Tsunade smiled.

"Well, since we are staying in Velos, we will need a new symbol for our shinobis. I will inform the Consulate tomorrow of our decision. Good night." Tsunade said ending the meeting. All persons began to file out and tell the news to their families. Hiashi stopped and turned to Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade, do you think that we can find a way to remove the seal from my clansmen?" Hiashi asked. Tsunade looked thoughtful.

"I'll see if Rania knows someone who can help. I am going to the Consulate tomorrow." Tsunade replied. Hiashi nodded and left. Hiashi walked diwn the corridor to the area in which his family occupied. Opening a door, he found Neji sitting in a chair with Hinata. Neji was still weak and unable to practice but this give him time get closer to his sisters/cousins. Hinata was playing shogi with him to help pass the time. Neji noticed Hiashi first.

"Lord Hiashi, welcome. I hope the meeting went well." Neji greeted formally. Hiashi blanched but answered Neji's statement.

"The clans voted for staying here and becoming a part of Velos.I have spoken with Lady Tsunade about finding a,way to remove the Caged Bird Seal. Hopefully, we can once again be a family." Hiashi said. He then began to address the gathered members.

"As of today, I hereby banish the use of the Caged Bird Seal. From this day onward, we will but true Hyuugas. There will no longer be a branch and a main family, but one family. Like the mighty oak, we will stand stronger as one, as Velosian shinobis" Hiashi said. The branch members were weeping and the few main members were clapping. In the office that Tsunade held her meeting, she and Jirayia were smiling. Tomorrow a new shinobi would rise from the ashes, a Velosian shinobi.


	36. chapter 29

Disclaimer applies

Mighty Guy was nervous. Jusa and Neve were as passionate about learning as he was about youth. Jusa was almost to perfect for him. _I cannot mess this up._ _My rival Kakashi would laugh at me plus I would lose a wonderful person._ Guy thought as they entered the opera house. Lee was talking in a quiet voice with Neve about learning new techniques. Neve was absorbing all information like the student she was. Guy had never been to an opera but when having dinner Jusa had told them how the story was told through song, he became interested. So they were going to see the Phantom of the Opera on opening night.

"Lee, its full of mystery, romance, and action. Its a love story yet it is still mysterious. I read the reviews. It sounds beautiful. But its told in song." Neve said. Lee perked up. Guy, arm in arm with Jusa, returned his smile. The curtain was going up and the crowd got silent as the director came out to greet the audience. The four companions settled in and watched the show.

In the Consul's office, Rania, Danok, and Galen were planning a different show for a different audience.

"I think we ought to go to Fire Country and beat some sense into the unit Orochimaru is sending." Danok said. Rania spoke.

"If we do that, then Fire Country could declare war on us. Galen, allow them to get to Velos's holdings in the ocean. If they land there and cause trouble, then I will personally handle them. Danok said that Orochimaru is using celluar research to keep them alive. Danok's body implosion killed one of them so I think I can handle the other three. Besides, they won't be looking for me to be there and they will have orders to gather experiments. Its time we send Orochimaru a real message. Taking out his elites will certainly shake the core. ROOT will send their best too. I can easily win against them." Rania said eyes blazing. Galen was seated behind his desk. He knew Rania could do this but she wasn't going alone.

"Who is going to accompany you?" Galen asked. Rania smiled.

"Well, Danok can't because he's got to meet with Counciller Kosser about the north merchants attacks, so I was hoping a certain person would like to get out from their office for a day or two." Rania said smiling at Galen. Galen's green eyes glowed. Rania laughed.

"I think I can get the meeting with Kosser held off. Maybe it is time that the enemy learns that when you stir a hornets nest, you get stung." Galen said. Danok grinned. Rania gave a laugh that could chill the hardest of warriors. Orochimaru would be needing new commander after tonight. Without warning, a grey clad boy rushed in.

"Lord Consul, the Isle Of Adras is being attacked by Konoha! The civilians are fleeing but the forces are losing ground. Your orders?!" The courier asked. All three stood up. Galen picked up his ling sword and placed it on his hip. Rania and Danok already had their weapons.

"Tell the forces to pull back to safety. We three will handle this. Put the Enforcers on alert 2. We depart now." Galen said as a black ball cover them. The boy shot off to do as the Consul ordered. In less than a minute, Rania, Galen, and Danok were in the middle of a destoryed village. Galen's green eyes burned with a hidden fire. Rania's eyes were now a burning blood red, and Danok's were a deadly red black. The Sound three were laughing as civilians ran for their lives.

"Our Hokage will be pleased! More bodies! More life!" Kidomaru laughed.

"Well, well if it isn't spider freak and his little band of misfits." Danok said. Kidomaru whirled.

"YOU! YOU KILLED KIMMARIO! I'LL KILL YOU." He roared. Danok smiled.

"I didn't come alone. After all, you need more than one cat to slaughter a nest of vermin." At those words, Ranian and Galen emerged from behind him. The Sound three felt something they hadn't felt in a long time.

 _True Fear_


	37. chapter 30

disclaimer applies

The Sound Three shook in fear. Tanuya could hardly get her flute to her mouth. She began to play a melody to place the three warriors under a genjustu. Rania felt the change in the air. She turned toward Tanuya. The girl had orange hair and had yet to activate her curse seal. Rania laughed.

"A flutist who weaves genjustus? No contest. They have no affect on us. Now are you going to stand there or are you going to fight? Or serenade us to death? Oh, and your summoning won't work on us." Rania said, a cheshire smile on her face. Tanuya fumed.

"You bitch! I'm going to #%="#/ you up. I don't care if you are a powerful so and so. NO ONE INSULTS MY POWER!" Tanuya shouted. Rania still had that grin on her face. Tanuya began to play again but before she could even get the first note off, Rania was in front of her. Rania grabbed the flute, forcing Tanuya to look at her. Blood red eyes stared into brown ones. Rania smirked.

"You have opened a door that you can't close. You are blinded by power. Now learn a powerful lesson and forget your powers." Rania whispered. Tanuya shivered with fear. Rania then released her intent. Tanuya, a follower of Orochimaru, fell to her knees. _Such KI._ Tanuya thought.

"BITCH!" Tanuya spat. Rania shook her head. There was no way to save her dark heart and soul. Rania could sense that she joined Orochimaru willing. Only one fate was going to be hers.

"Very well. I think this farce has gone on long enough. I'll let you in on a little secret." Rania whispered. Tanuya struggled against Rania's KI. Tanuya looked up at the taller woman.

"What's that, bitch?"

"I'm _**The Bloody Hellion.**_ And this is your end." Rania whispered. Tanuya shook with fear. That name was feared by shinobi of all nations. She knew that she had lost.

" **Blood Rite:Bloody Senbon Rain x5."** Rania said while still holding the girls arm. Tanuya felt nothing. She decided that this was a bluff and began to laugh.

Rania released the girls arm and turned away. Tanuya's laugh echoed over the field for a moment until it was replaced by a scream. Rania turned to face the girl who was screaming.

 _That bitch! What the hell did she do? My blood feels as though it has thousands of needles in it. Wait, oh hell, she's using my blood to create senbons. Which means **AAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHH!**_ Tanuya thought.

"Y...you...use...blood...chakra...to...kill...me?" Tanuya said painfully. Rania smirked.

"Yes. And all the ROOT that came with you. You see, the senbons coming out of you will kill you. But when I go times 5, they fly out of your body, killing your companions. Oh, your heart and brain are the last to go. You see, child, the nloid chakra I use erases sny memories of our encounter. So, even if there is anything left of you, no one besides me will know how you died. And your companions can't help you because they are under your spell. Reversing the spell, they are locked in reveals your death nothing more. Besides, you _betrayed_ your own family to Orochimaru for power. A cardinal sin in the clan. For such actions, death is warranted. Fly forth and destory all ROOT." Rania said as Tanuya screamed. Thin rivers of blood streamed from every pore becoming thin needles ready to kill. Tanuya had gone silent, her tongue robbed of blood. Her mouth forever frozen in a scream as her organs liquidified and became deadly weapons. As promised, her brain and heart were the last to go but Rania kept those to senbons, a wicked smile on her face.

She turned to the corpse and spoke once more.

" **Body destruction art: Evaporation of souls."** Rania said. Blood red vapor melted anything that could be used to revive the fallen nin. Quickly, Rania hid the two senbons and dispelled the spell.

"Tanuya! What have you done with her, bitch?" Jirobo said. Rania smiled.

"I gave her a choice. She chose death. Now she prived no contest but my fight isn't with you. I need to destory two ROOTS that are pains. So, gentlemen, I'll take my leave of this battle royale. Have fun." Rania said to Galen and Danok. The men smiled. Kidomaru spoke.

"The big guy's mine. I owe him for Kimmiario. You take snobby."

"Ok. Don't care as long as I get to kill." Jirobo said, activating his mark. Nothing happened.

"What?" Jirobo said. Galen laughed. Jirobo looked at the Consul.

"Curse marks? Tied to your blood correct?" Galen said. Kidomaru and Jirobo nodded. The Consul laughed again.

"Our friend blocked your marks from activating. Now, we don't have time to play with you so we are going to end this battle in one shot." Galen said. Danok had already taken up position in front of Kidomaru.

" **Dark art: Avenging souls."** Danok called out. A shadowy figure emerged from Kidomaru's chest. Kidomaru stood still. The figure then took on the form of Kidomaru's first kill. Kidomaru laughed.

"My hag of a mother. Do your worst." Kidomaru said. The figure, smiling, plunged her shadow hand in his chest and grabbed is heart. Kidomaru still laughed. The shadow spoke.

"I am going to do to you what you did to me." It said. Kidomaru looked blank. The shadow spoke again.

"You betrayed your family. You ripped my heart out and tore it to pieces. Now, I return the favor!" The shadow then ripped Kidomaru's heart, still beating, from his chest. Kidomaru, blank faced, watched with dieing eyes as the shadow tore his beating heart to millions of pieces. Kidomaru, bleeding to death, sank to his knees then hit the dirt, dead. Danok dispelled the soul back to the realm of limbo. Galen, waiting for Jirobo to attack, called forth his power. Jirobo was big, yes, but none could stand the power Galen wielded.

 **"Moonlight blade art: Thousand blades of death."** Galen said pointing at Jirobo. Jirobo, fear in his eyes, began to run. He never got 10 paces before the moonlight became razor thin blades, slicing the flesh from him. Strings of light held him down as millions of tiny blades shredded him. Soon, Jirobo looked like chopped liver. Galen looked at the nins shaking his head.

Meanwhile, the few ROOT who had escaoed the senbons were running for cover. Rania smiled. She then removed the two senbon from her pouch.

" **Bloody senbon art: Bloody death."** she said. The two senbon then multiplied into millions. They pierced tree, stones, whatever ROOT nin hid behind. In a short moment, all ROOT were dead and their bodies nothing more than bones. Except one. Torune looked at the slaughter. The Lady in Red looked at him. He wasn't scared or nervous. She spoke.

"You know, Torune, Danzo is goning to wonder what happened to you. ROOT is no longer a threat to Velis, so want re join your clan? Vilis has made a special antitoxin for those who are your friends. I know you want to kill Danzo but we need to prepare. Besides, I don't want one of my bsst spies dieing on me. Here comes Galen and Danok." Rania said. Torune smiled.

"Yes, lady. I wish to go to my clan. If you are leaving now, I will depart with you. Jyst make sure Lord Danok can undo this seal." Torune replied. Danok placed his hands on Torunes shoulders and purged the ROOT seals from his body. Galen spoke.

"Lets go home."


	38. chapter 31

disclaimer applies

 _Early morning in Konoha_ Danzo sat in his chair waiting for his ROOT to reappear. He had sent out his best ROOT to aid the sound nins. No word had arrived yet but Danzo expected it within the hour. Orochimaru was waiting in the Hokage's office, now red walled. Soon, a tapping could be heard from the window. Orochimaru turned and noticed a ROOT member throwing pebbles to get his attention. A cold smile shown on his face.

"Let the ROOT nin in and tell Danzo his message has arrived. Kukukuku, its a great day." Orochimaru cackled. Danzo was shown into the room as his ROOT nin entered as well.

"Report! Did the attack go as planned?" Danzo barked. The ROOT nin spoke.

"All lost, all dead. Their bodies sealed in here. Lord Danzo, none survive." The ROOT nin said. Danzo and Orochimaru fumed.

"SHOW ME!" Danzo shouted. The nin opened the Sound nin scrolls first. Danzo puked. Tanuya was nothing more than dried out flesh over bone, her mouth forever in a silent scream. Kidomaru was hardly a corpse, and Jirobo was a mass of gunk.

"HOW!" Orochimaru screamed. The nin shook his head.

"I was the last to report because of my tardiness, Fu made me stay as messager. All ROOT were slaughtered by senbons. Their bodies have pricked marks but whoever did this took the senbon with them."

"Get out! Danzo, I want this dealt with! Who has the power to kill such as mine nins!" Orochimaru yelled. Danzo was shaking.

"Only one name, _**The Bloody Hellion.**_ "Danzo said in fear. Orochimaru whirled around.

"That name is a legend! A myth!" Orochimaru said. Danzo gave Orochimaru a cold stare.

"That display a few days ago was no myth. The bloody hellion exists. Iwa has him in their bingo books as flee on site, kill on sight, a SSSS rank. A bounty over 900 billion ryos leading to the death of this myth. He along with the **Morta Nera** slaughtered the entire shinobi force that Ookni sent within two minutes. Iwa hasn't recovered. They still fear that name. So, how do you kill a myth?" Danzo said. Oeochimaru hissed.

"Find out who this **bloody hellion** is! Place a 100 million bounty on his head!"

Orochimaru yelled. Danzo nodded.

"We may could use this to ally with Iwa and Kumo. Their enemy is our enemy. Shall I send nins to ask for an alliance?" Danzo hissed back. Orochimaru smiled.

"Yes, send them out. We will crush this fool for messing with Konoha!" Orochimaru hissed. Soon, two small groups of nins were headed to Iwa and Kumo. Neither team would make back. A shadow moved in the forest faster than the eye. Team Iwa had left first so they were ahead of the Kumo team by an hour. The Jonin leader was running in front of the two chunins. The shadow pulled up in front of them stoping they progress. The Jonin spoke.

"Move aside. We have a mission to finish." He said. The others were waiting for the leader to attack.

"My, my, my, what a way to greet someone. Very rude, I must say. The proper term is good day. However, you look like the mud that I scraped off of my boot. And your friends, well, one just relieved himself. I have even begun to battle and yet my intent is weakening you. Tsch, Pathetic nins. Shall we dance?" the man said. The jonin launched at the man, intending to end the fight quickly. Said man stood still and waited until the nin got close enough.

"You are in my trap now. Razor wire can be very useful, I must say. However, you are scum. Goodbye." Tge man said as he snapped the wire. The jonin only had seconds to comphend his end before falling to pieces. The chunin were to scared to move so finishing them off was easy. Two snaps of razor wire and two heads hit the dirt.

"Weaklings. I must join the others but first I think I'll take this along. Might find it useful." The man said picking up the head of the jonin. He then began walking towards the other group.

A short distance away, the Kumo team was stopped. Even the jonin leader was scared. A man in a long coat stood in front of him. The aura this man gave off was terrifying. The jonin finally spoke.

"Move aside. W-we have a mission to complete."

"No. You are citing war against an ally. We have been sent to stop you. I personally do not want to kill you but if you insist..well you'll die." The man said. The jonin frowned.

"We are dead either way. Our families will die if we don't complete this mission. If I could, I would flee." The jonin lied. The man laughed.

"You lie. You have no families. Now, die like a warrior or like a worm. It matters not to me." The man said pulling two ling narrow blades from his belt. The team attacked with justu first.

 **Katon: Great fireball**

 **Suiton: Waterfall**

 **Doton: Earthquake.** The three calked out at once. The man laughed s the attacks began.

"Yessss, this is going to be fun. Now I can really cut loose!" The man said casting his coat aside. Long tattoos ran the length of his arms. The markings were in a form none of the nins had seen before. Suddenly, they began to glow.

"Rune art: Full counter-Reflect" The man called out. The nins were stopped by their own power, only the jonin was aluve as the other two were destoryed on impact. He weakly spoke.

"What are you? We have never seen such as this. Lord Danzo...must...know." The jonin said. The man smiled.

"Oh, he will. In time, when he devides to end his own life. As to your first questions, we are what nightmares are made of. We are apart of a group selected by the Lord of Nightmares himself to protect the innocent. Knowing my name matters not to you. I will kow tell you as you are vermin. Now I must retirn to my master, ah, my friend is here. Say hello. And Goodbye." the man said as he stabbed the man with his jittes. The other man shook his head.

"Tsk, such weaklings. Well, we shall have to destory the bodies. I kept one head for show. You want his?"

"No, he was a fool. The spirits will deal with him accordingly. I hate having to take on a disguise like this, but it was in the best interest. Besides, it will keep them guessing. Lets return to our master and report." With that statement the two men vanished, nothing but a bloody smear left of the nins of Konoha.


	39. chapter 32

disclaimer applies

 _Velos_ - _same day_

Rania awoke to the darkness before the dawn. She had slept well enough. She hated killing but with a soul so dark that it made a lich look innocent, she felt that the soul wanted to be free. Standing up from her bed, Rania surveyed her surroundings. Her bedroom was done in gentle colors of yellows, greens, and blues. It matched her strong yet gentke nature. The bed itself, however, was made of dark oak wood. The bedding was soft and made of silk and cotton. The rose red color matched her fighting spirit. She really didn't need this big of a room but Galen had insisted as had Danok. She realized later that this put her over the gardens and smiled. Rania always walked in the garden if there was a difficult decision or battle the next day. This would allow her to do so without revealing herself to the enemy. She walked towards her bathroom to shower when she had a slight rap on the outer door. Swiftly, she picked up a jitte and walked to the sitting room, matched to the bedroom. Quickly, she opened a small hole to allow voices to be heard.

"Yes?"Rania said. A man answered on the other side.

"I am sorry to interupt your morning, Lady Rania, but a message has come for you from Sir Intergra. I can bring it later if you wish." The messenger replied softly. Rania opened a slot in her door.

"Put it though and be on your way." Rania said. Within seconds, a letter bearing the Hellsing seal was in her hands. Rania closed the hole and walked to her desk in the room. Turning up the crystal light, Rania noticed that the letter was in Intergra's fleunt handwriting, a sure sign she sent it. Rania quickly went though the motions that ensure tge letter was not posioned or bore ill. Once done she opened the letter and began to read. It read:

 _Lady Rania,_

 _It has come to my attention that the Village of Konoha has done ills against you and Velos. I take this as a persinal insult as you and I are food friends as well as allies. I sent out my agents and undercoveted a plot to ally Konoha, Kumo, and Iwa. As I know what woukd happen if the villages were to some way capture you, I took measures to insure your safety. As a personal friend of the Hellsing family, I had it handled by my best agents. However, one agent took it as an insult as well and has vowed to erase the insult. Rania, I know you can defend yourself against such rabble however I am coming to Velos. I know that your family has gone there to you but I have family within those children as well and_ _ **I will not**_ _let them be harmed. I swore on the death of my half sister that her offspring would not fall into the darkness. I should be there the day of or after you recieve this message. Please stay safe._

 _With Regards,_

 _Sir Intergra Hellsing_

 _PS. Tell that stick in the mud that I'm coming._

Rania smiled. She decided to wait until after her meeting with the Consul's Guard and beginning Hinata's training to tell a certain nin that his aunt was coming. Rania folded the letter and put it away. She knew that Intergra would bring her agents Seras Victoria, Walter, and Alucard. Intergra hated corruption with a passion. Her father had been killed by a corrupt family member. She herself barely escaped thanks to Alucard. Fearful of most people, Intergra and her half sister Inga left for the Eastern lands with Alucard and Walter. They remained there for seven years. Inga had met a man name Sou Mitashi. She was smitten by his approach to life. Quietly, yhey married and returned to Konoha. Intergra returned to the land of their births only to find out that she would be hunted. Searching for a missing noblewoman, Intergra met Rania. The two were instant friends as they both believed the scum of the night should be destoryed. Alucard, in a rare show of respect, had _bowed_ to.Rania. Interested, Intergra asked Rania why. Alucard answeted that the _Bloody Hellion_ wpuld always have his respect. Remembering the name from her time in the east, Intergra was impressed. Intergra had been trying to contact her sister to no avail. Rania then told them of the war and that she would try find out about Ings for Intergra. Rania frowned when she remembered having to tell Intergra that her sister and her husband were dead and their daughter Anko missing. Intergra then asked everyine to leave her office and screamed her pain to the heavens. She then proceeded to locate Anko but failed due to politics. Rania sighed. Intergra was going to be PO'ed at the fact that Anko was a T and I nin. Quickly, she showered and dressed for her day. The sun was just breaking the eastern sky when she exited her rooms and went to the main room. As always, she was the first one there. Galen would join them later as would Danok. Rania proceeded to read the files and reports from the many kingdoms in the alliance. A quiet opening of the door told her that Scarlett and Nathan was entering the room.

"Good morning, Scarlett, Nathan. Are the others coming?" Rania said softly. Scarlett smiled.

"Trent is on his way with Vilis and Veran. Beha is still in her mission. So, just us six today? We need more members." Scarlett said. Rania looked up from the file to glare at Scarlett.

"Scarlett, we are the active members. We possess skills and powers others do not. The Consul has many enemies, from all walks of life. I am careful who I extend an invitation to. However, per last night's report, we now have a shinobi force to aid us in Velos." Rania said. Scarlett perked up. Nathan too seemed pleased. Just then, the door burst open to reveal Trent, bleeding. Scarlett went to help him as he enetered the room. He said one word.

"Liches."


	40. chapter 33

disclaimer applies

" _Liches"_

Rania went into battle mode. Scarlett was wrapping Trent's shoulder wound with bandages from the first aid kit that was available. Nathan looked at his commander.

"Where and how many?" Rania asked. Trent looked at her.

"Its safe to say that they are after the nins. They were marching towards the south wall when we encountered them. Beha and Truia are holding them off. I tried to but one of them got in a lucky strike. So, Beha told me to get you." Trent, pain lacing his voice. Rania jumped into high gear.

"Scarlett, stay with Trent. Nathan, with me." Rania said. Nathan nodded. Scarlett nodded as well. Rania and Nathan wrre down the stairs and out the door into a minute. Rania was running full tilt as Nathan ran behind her. Rania felt another presence nearing them at a fast pace. She continued to run as the person caught up easily.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked from his position beside her. Rania didn't spare him a glance but answered him.

"Liches at the southern wall. I believe that your comrades are the targets." Rania replied. Kakashi's visible eye narrowed. _Damn_ _, they won't know how to fight those things_ , Kakashi thought as they neared the gate. Outside the gate were the two women. One looked as though she was one of the fabled Amazonian women, tall and sinewy. The other was shorter but just as built. Tge undead liches were coming at them into droves. Rania quickly gave others.

"Kill them before they reach the gate." Rania said pulling her sword. Kakashi summoned two shadow clones to aid him. Nathan turned his whole body into iron and began crushing the liches. Rania was swiftly chopping them up. _Damn, where are they coming from? I can last out but the others can't._ Rania thought. Just as one was going to skewer Kakashi in the leg, a large fist crushed the five behind them. Kakashi didn't look to see if it was friend or foe who killed them. Until he felt someone was back to back with him. Kakashi glanced over his shoulder and smiled.

"Hello Asuma, heard the noise?" Kakashi asked taking out another lich. Asuma grunted.

"Had the team out training when Ino got a weird feeling. Decided to see what it was. Where did all these liches come from?" Asuma asked. Choji was stomping or smashing them, Ino was trying to keep them away from the gate. She knew these things were evil. Ino looked as one had Shikamaru in a death grip. Ino rushed to help him. _What do I do to kill these monsters?_ Ino thought. Ino felt a tickle in her head. Before she could react, a voice entered her head. _I am not going to hurt you. Aim for liches neck. It will not kill him but it will make him let go of your friend. Try removing the heads or slicing the spine. I will introduce myself later._ Ino heard. Quickly, she sliced the liches neck. It let go of Shikamaru, who immediately removed its head.

"Thanks." Shikamaru wheezed out. Ino nodded. More were coming. Rania was surrounded by them. As she ducked one punch, she heard a very familiar voice.

"Get Down!" Rania shouted. The group did just that as a wave of pink fire torched the liches, killing some. Scarlett had joined the party. She had called out to Rania at the last minute. Soon, the liches were attacking again. The liches were cackling until they were all trapped in mud. Rania looked to see two very pissed off sannin and clan heads. Jirayia had used his mud swamp justu to stop them in their tracks. Choza, growing as big as Gamabuta, smashed them all to pieces. Rania, seeing the generator that brought them forth, pointed it out to Scarlett, who burned it to ashes. Tsunade, anger on her face, approached Rania. Rania sheathed her sword and met Tsunade halfway. Tsunade face showed signs of anger and worry. Rania smiled.

"Hello Tsunade, good thing you guys came in time. That generator would've taken hours to find. Are the others ok?" Rania asked. Tsunade shook her head.

"You could be injured too. Shikamaru has some broken ribs that unfortunately will have to heal on their own, Choji is tired, Asuma got a few cuts, Kakashi shouldn't be out of bed, and Ino is fine. How about you?" Tsunade asked. Rania felt some bruises coming on but nothing some salve and a hot bath couldn't fix.

"Bruises, nothing more. I think these things wanted us alive. I guess the bounty's gone up. Was 900 million last I checked." Rania said to Tsunade. Tsunade looked at her with determined eyes.

"When I check over the others, _I_ will check you over as well. _**I**_ am the medic here unless Dimtuis is going to check you." Tsunade said. Rania sighed.

"You win. Last time Doc checked me over, he put me in bed rest for two weeks. Over a stab wound." Rania said. Another voice broke into the conversation.

"You were stabbed in the side, bleeding heavily, and barely awake when I examined you for the wound, Rania, you tried to get up and fight. Rest is what you needed." said a man from behind them. Rania turned to face Dimtuis Serbus, "Doc" to all of Velos. He was Tsunade's height but very slender with slender hands. Said hands could save or take a life. His pale blonde hair was in a braid halfway down his back. His lightly tanned skin and light blue eyes were a unique yet handsome look. Rania shook her head.

"No stab wounds this time, Doc. Bruises and soreness. Check the others." Rania said. The man sighed.

"Rania, you know that..."

"I have to get checked. Tsunade will do it. I am not badly injured. I can walk on my own. The others sustained wounds that are in need of help. Did you check in Trent?" She asked. Doc nodded.

"He didn't put up a fight. I cleaned and bandaged his wound. He appeared to be staring off into space." Doc said walkung towards Beha, who was limping. Rania frowned. _That moron_. Ino approached them quietly.

"Lasy Tsunade, Lady Rania, would think I'm crazy if I told you I heard a voice in my head helping me?" Ino asked. Rania smiled.

"No, that would be Trent. Would you like to meet him?" Rania asked. Ino nodded. Rania led Ino away from the gate with Tsunade following. Once at the Hall, Rania took them up a flught of stairs into the Consul's guard meeting tmroom. Trent sat there, shirtless, holding his head. Rania looked around for someibe else and seen a lit pipe smoking in the corner. Gaken quirked an eyebrow but said nothing.

"Trent Balboth, meet Ino Yamanka." Rania saud. Trent looked at the girl smiling.

"Its nice to meet you, Ino. Sorry if I scared you but most telepaths can commune with omothers the way I communed with you. Didn't know Konoha had a telepath." Trent said softly. Ino stared.

"I'm not a telepath. I can't read minds." Ino said. Trent smiled.

"You can. You just don't know it yet. How do you think you knew to bring help? Liches are scared of telepaths. You have telepathic abilities. Your clan is a clan of mind walkers. Your ability could've manifested without your knowledge. However, without proper training, your abilities could be as lethal to your friends as your enemies. Abilities in ninja clans can evolve into stronger abilities." Trent said to Ino. Ino looked stunned.

"I could read minds and control people. How do I learn to do this? I don't want to kill my friends." Ino asked Trent. Trent smiled.

"Tomorrow, I will show you the basics. Like any mind walker, you know that you have to be careful of these abilities." Trent said. Rania interupted.

"If you think that you are going to do the physical training, you are sorely mistaken. _I_ know what happens when you use your telepathy when you have lost blood. You will be confined to rest, bed rest or sitiing in a chair, until Doc or Tsunade deems you fit to start physical training. And don't say I can't enforce it, your wife and sister will. Sir Albus will too when he returns this evening." Rania said. Ino looked at her.

"The basics are simple rules that I can easily teach from a desk. I know my limits." Trent retorted. Rania smiled.

"I reckon so. The last time, we barely got you here before you passed out. You were in a coma for two weeks because you used your ability while injured." Rania replied. Trent scoffed. Tsunade stepped in.

"You need to rest. Ino, you need to talk to your parents. The good thing though is while you were arguing, I checked you over, Rania. Bruises are all you got so I'll let you tend to those. Ino, lets go tell your father. I'll return shortly." Tsunade said, exiting the room. Rania looked at Trent.

" How strong if a telepath is she, Trent?" Rania asked, helping Trent to his feet. Trent looked at Rania seriously.

"If she us properly trained, she would be as strong as me now." Trent said. Rania looked outward. _So Danzo intended to keep the Konoha 12 rookies as ROOT nins. This is interesting. Danzo must've have known somehow. All this didn't start until after the Uchiha massacre. Wait a minute, could he have caused the massacre to steal their eyes? **Of course.** The only way to look into the mind is witg the Uchiha eyes! Damn! I have got to talk to Galen. If Danzo did so, then he is the true power behind Konoha not the Hokage. Then could he have found a way to control even the Sannin Orochimaru? Orochimaru didn't start those experiments until after a meeting with Danzo. Is it possible that there is a mind control over the snake sannin? I must see if this so and if it is find a way to counter it. If so, what's to stop him from taking over the Elemental Nations then the world. _Rania thought, walking with Trent till they met up with Jana. Jana took Trent from Rania's grasp.

"Oh, Trent, you need to be in bed. Come along." Jana said, nodding to Rania. Rania retirned her nod and headed towards the Consul's office with a heavy mind. She heard footsteps behind her and turned to see her brother Danok running towards her.

"Are you alright? I am sorry I was at the port recieving Sir Intergra. Once I heard what happened I came here. You are not injured?" Danok said. Rania shook her head.

"Bruises. Trent took a hit to the shoulder but other than that the wounds were minor." Rania said. Danok, knowing Rania, ran his hands over her arms. Rania sighed. Danok tended to overprotective of her as she was his sister by blood only. Danok finally let go when his power told him she had a couple of bruises. Rania smiled softly.

"I'm alright, see? We need to speak to Galen. I think I know why Danzo started this tirade. I think he started it years ago." She said. Danok looked at her questioningly. Rania opened the door to reveal Galen waiting behind the desk.

"Galen, I think Danzo has been pulling the strings from behind the scenes for decades. I think it only acclerated with the Uchiha massacre. I think Danzo has been controlling Orochimaru since that night. I think Danzo is someone we all know." Rania said. Galen looked at the two fighters.

"Who? We have many enemies alive and dead." Galen replied softly. Rania looked at Galen with a look that bordered on hatred.

"Danzo is or is working with...Moran."


	41. chapter 34

disclaimer applies

Galen stared at Rania. _Moran?_ He thought. Moran was dead but his followers weren't. Danok too stared at his sister in blood.

"Rania, what makes you certain of this? Moran's aura is gone from this world. He couldn't return to this plane." Danok asked. Rania sighed.

"I believe that Danzo was and is a follower of Moran. I believe that he purposely caused a certain incident with set in motion the path we are on today. Danzo has been trying for years to upsurp power from whoever he felt had the most power that he could benefit from. ROOT is his personal strike force but Danzo himself is a force of power. He hates the third and fourth hokages as well as anyone who would not bow to his whims. I also now possess proof that _**ROOT**_ nins slaughtered the Uchiha clan, leaving only Itachi and Sasuke alive. Itachi, to save his brother, took the responsiblity of the slaughter on his shoulders. These documents, his own handwriting, will prove that he caused it... _with the the approval of the damiyo himself._ " Rania said. Galen's calm green eyes began to swirl with anger. Danok was seething. Rania waited for the two to calm themselves before continuing.

"I also believe that Orochimaru is under some sort of genjustu or other spell. Someone who fought for the exact opposite of what he is now. This reason for this is simple. Orochimaru is a sannin. If you can control a sannin of the Leaf, nothing would be beyond your grasp. My thought is that Danzo intended to take over the Slug and Toad Sannin. But because of their strong wills, he had to eliminate them the only way he could do so legally. The damiyo hated Minato for one reason." Rania said, walking to the window. Galen was furious now. He had been considering allies in that region. His temper was held in check because he knew that it would cause trouble. Velos would answer such evil, in time. Danok however was curious of Rania's last statement.

"Why would a powerful man such as the damiyo hate a man he put in charge of his hidden village?" Danok asked. Rania sighed.

"Minato had the one thing that Damiyo wanted, Kushina. Imagine if she had married the Damiyo. He would have her as his wife and his enforcer. He could have taken over the Elemental Nations. So when they returned as man and wife, the Damiyo planned with Danzo and Atasuki(misspelled) to overthrow Konoha. The red cloud men had their own mission: Release Kyuubi. Danzo and Damiyo, while planning, waited until the wounds had somewhat closed and then attacked. The Uchiha were first, then the Hyuugas, Naras and so on. To destroy a village, you take out its base. The Uchihas were a founding clan, the first besides the Senju, to settle. Shake the tree and the fruit will fall. Danzo then sought to enlist Itachi and Sasuke into a death game. Itachi put Sasuke under the genjustu to save him. Naruto was protected though the Sandaime as well as the Hyuugas and Inuzukas and by extenstion, me. Had Danzo ordered Naruto into ROOT, I would have razed ROOT HQ to the ground. Danzo got rid of those powerful enough to oppose the three allies. So, they will lick the wounds we give them and wait. I will see that the nins are prepared for war. Naruto will learn of the one thing that makes him so powerful. And Galen will have to speak to the summons of Konoha and hopefully have them join us. Moran wanted chaos that he controlled- _ **I**_ will not let that happen. I have a meeting with Hinata Hyuuga. She has asked me to train her in hand to hand combat. If she is as strong as I think she is, she will make one hell of a warrior. I should return mid afternoon." Rania said, leaving the men to ponder her words. She walked down the stairs to find Hinata and another waiting on her. Hiashi Hyuuga wanted to ensure that Hinata would be trained by someone capable of defending themself.

"Sensi, this is my father, Hiashi Hyuuga. He wished to speak with my teacher as is custom. I told him I had asked you to teach me but he insisted." Hinata said. Hiashi gulped. Rania's eyes were staring at him. He knew that Hinata had sought someone to train her outside the shinobis but didn't expect it to be Rania. Hiashi knew that his daughter was in capable hands. Hiashi glanced away briefly.

"Lord Hiashi, perhaps it is better to discuss things after Hinata and I have finished our session. I will be in my office around 4. I am sure that you will be surprised with Hinata's growth." Rania said, smiling. Hiashi nodded.

"Yes, Lady. It would be best to discuss such as Hinata's training in a more business like form. Hinata, I will leave you to train. I expect that you will be very good soon. We may not be part of a village but we are shinobi Hyuugas. It is our right to be so. Good day, Lady." Hiashi said, walking away with Ko. Hinata began to poke her fingers together. Rania looked at her. Hinata would need to build up herself as well. Rania walked down the steps with Hinata, heading towards the arena. Once there, Rania opened a gate to reveal a small training ground. Hinata was nervous.

"Tell me, Hinata, what do you know of the art of Tai Pei?" Rania said. Hinata spoke.

"Nothing. I only know the gentle fist."

"Well, lets see which is easy for you, tai pei or gentle fist?" Rania said facing Hinata gulped and got in her stance.

"Here I come." Rania said and charged. Hinata gulped again. _I must be willing to accept new challenges. I will prove that I am a good warrior._ Hinata thought as she charged at Rania, hoping to at least land a hit.

 _Konoha_

Danzo was furious. The only way that the Damiyo would even consider his request was for the Konoha Council to request a meeting on neutral ground with Velos. Wave country had already agreed to host the summit, but was turned down. Sumua, a small island that traded woth all corners of the world, agreed on the condition that Konoha wpuld not try to infuse the small nation into Fire Country. The Fire Damiyo agreed to the demands. Danzo, Orochimaru, and a number of civilians would attend. Velos had yet to state the intent to attend. Danzo had hoped that they would turn it down but the letter in his hands prived him wrong. It reads:

 _Hokage, Advisors, and Council of Konoha_

 _We of Velos will gladly accept your offer of talks on Sumua. Velos will honor the non hostile act unless the envoys and guards of Velos are attacked. As for the attendees, there is a list below. A letter of intent has also been sent to Sumua and The Fire Damiyo as proof our intentions._

 _Good Day,_

 _Consul Galen Abusca._

 _Attendees:_

 _Consul Galen Abusca_

 _Lady Rania Sangrue_

 _Lord Danok Blackridge_

 _Lady Beha Nodias_

 _Inquest Master Janu Nodias_

 _Inquestor Xavier Tomassa_

 _Enforcer Trey Gous_

Danzo smiled. So the leader of Velos is coming to the summit himself. Perhaps I can take him iver and get him to agree to turn over Velos to me. Danzo left for the ship unaware that his own pride would cause great trouble for the mummy.


	42. chapter 35

dont own naruto or any other anime characters. only ocs.

 _Velos_ Hinata Hyuuga was panting. Her gentke fist style of fighting hadn't even landed a punch. Rania, using Tai Pei, had blocked all of the attacks- _without using chakra_. Hinata once again took her stance. However, Rania was at ease. She smiled.

"That's enough of sparring. Now tell me, Hinata, what did you learn from this lesson?" Rania asked. Hinata thought for a moment.

"I learned that even if my clan style is a dominate trait, there is always another style or art that can defeat it. Chakra enforced or not." Hinata said softly. Rania nodded. She was surprised at Hinata's ability but could see where the Hyuuga elders hampered her. Rania personally would insure the Hinata learned how to fight in more than the gentle fist style. Rania walked iver to Hinata and laid her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"You can be a great shinobi. The gentle fist is a fighting style based on the chakra and sharp movements. Your style is like water, smooth and flowing. Besides, someone has been watching us from the start, haven't you, Naruto?" Rania asked. Naruto jumped down from his viewing place, grinning sheepishly. He had felt some chakra and had come to investigate it. Seeing a lesson, he simply watched the two spar. Hinata was blushing a bright red.

"N...N..Naruto, you seen me spar?" Hinata asked. Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, Hinata. You are going to be a great shinobi! Besides, you got great teachers! Believe it!" Naruto said. Hinata was elated. _Naruto believes in me so I will believe in myself._ Hinata vowed Rania spoke up.

"Naruto, did anyone else come with you? I wanted to show you what I promised but if you came alone, the point is mute." Rania said. Naruto shrugged.

"The others are probably on their way here. I think that Shino had a bug watching us. I think they are being overprotective of the ROOT attacks." Naruto said softly. Rania nodded. Within the space of a few minutes, Tsunade, Jirayia, Kakashi, Itachi, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Asuma and the rest showed up. Sakura was standing between Itachi and Sasuke, just in case. Rania smiled.

"Alright, Naruto, I am going to teach you something that is going to rock your world. You know how to summon, correct?" Rania asked. Naruto nodded.

"What is your summons?"

"Ero-sennin let me sign the Toad Contract." Naruto said proudly. Rania smiled.

"Ok. Channel chakra like you are summoning and say "Kurama". Rania said. Naruto placed his hand on the ground.

"Summoning Justu: Kurama!" Naruto said. A giant puff of smoke appeared in front of the group. As soon as it cleared, a huge fox was seen.

"Kyuubi!" Tsunade said, slightly afraid. The fox began to laugh.

" **Freedom! At last! Time to die!"** Kyuubi yelled. Rania, unfazed, called to him.

"Kyuubi, do you remember me?" Rania asked. The giant fox growled.

 **"No. All mortals are weak. Cannon fodder for us chakra demons we..."** Kyuubi stopped as a power was felt. Memories, long hidden, came to the surface. Kyuubi's eyes, burning red, then began to lessen in color. He remembered Kushina, his second vessel. The baby growing within, Minato, he remembered attacking Konoha and being imprisoned most of all he remembered **her**. Kyuubi then looked at the group. He sat down and tucked his head between his two front paws. The guilty dog look.

 **"I done some bad things, didn't I?"** Kyuubi said softly. Naruto looked at him. None of the shinobis understood. Rania spoke.

"You were not yourself. Kushina often said that you would rather kill yourself than cause harm to those you cared about. The Sage of the Six paths created you to protect nine families. Someone tricked you, Kyu. I think you better turn into another form before you freak out these guys anymore." Rania said. Kyuubi nodded. His body began to glow red and change shape. As soon as the red aura cleared, a surprising sight awaited the gathering. Kyuubi had taken a human form. He was tall and well built, muscles ripping down his arms and chest. His fire red hair was long and made into nine ponytails that touched the ground. He had tanned skin and red eyes. But the most amazing thing about him is that he was devilishly handsome. The young girls were amazed. Kyuubi looked at the group.

"What? I took my human form. Why are they looking at me like that?" He asked. Rania was laughing.

"I think they thought you would be an old man, Kyu. Besides, I don't think _any_ here know of the true reasons for your family existence. Maybe you should tell them?" Rania said. Kyuubi looked at the group. Tsunade was tapping her foot, Jirayia was writing in a book. Rania smiled.

"Jirayia, you better not be writing something perverted." Tsunade growled. Jirayia grinned.

"Ahem, the reason I was inside a human," Kyuubi began called all attention to him, "is that without a human vessel we cannot survive. The sage created us to be protectors but over time some went power hungry. I was given to the Uzumaki clan because of their stubborness. Mito Uzumaki-Senju was my first vessel, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze my second vessel, and Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is my third vessel. Nine families were chosen. Uzumaki, Nii, two clans from Cloud, Subaku, and some from smaller villages. We were protectors. Allies of the nin. But some began to question themselves. The two tails and one tail were forced away from their former host. Vessels are important." Kyuubi said. Naruto looked at Rania.

"My mother and grandmother was a jinchurki too. Why didn't anyone tell me? Why am I always in the dark?" Naruto said. Kyuubi answered.

"Kit, you were kept in the dark because of one important reason. Your father was the Yellow flash. He killed 300 iwa nins in less than 15 minutes. A bounty was placed on his head. Can you imagine what would have happened if the Iwa nin knew of you? Even the Sandaime wouldn't have be able to protect you. Politics would have been played and you either handed over or banished." He said laying a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Sasuke was standing beside Naruto now.

He felt Naruto's grief. _We are brothers_. Sasuke thought. Kakashi watched with a careful eye. Kyuubi smirked.

"It seems the "Terror of Konoha" has grown up. Humph, at least Danzo can be killed now." Kyuubi said, smirking at Kakashi. Rania once again started laughing.

"Naruto, you are a prankster. Yet someone got the name "Terror of Konoha" by pranking the Damiyo. Care guess who did it? And who helped?" Rania said. Naruto looked dead at Kakashi. Kakashi just eye smiled.

"YOSH!! MY ETERNAL RIVAL'S YOUTH BURNS BRIGHT! I WILL RUN 300 LAPS ON MY HANDS!" Guy shouted. Lee joined him in a hug. A sunset appeared behind them as they hugged. Kakashi jyst shook his head.

"Kakashi-sensi, _**you**_ pranked the Fire Damiyo?" Sakura asked. Kakashi turned to her.

"Yes, but I had help. As in Minato-sensi and Kushina-chan helping me. We decided that the Damiyo needed to pull tge,stick out of his ass. Kushina thought it up, Minato-sensi planned it, and I executed it. Even the Sandaime laughed, heck, Danzo laughed." Kakashi said. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura all seen Kakashi in a different light, that of an older brother. Itachi was smiling too.

"That was epic. No one could find the prankster. Now I know why." Itachi said softly. Kisame was looking at the Konoha group with a different light. _I wish I had been born in this group but at least now I have friends._ Kisame thought. Rania looked at Kisame.

"You were one of the seven Swordsmen of the Mist? Like Zabuza Momochi?" Rania asked. Kisame nodded. Just then, whirling was heard. Hearing the noise, the group crouched down, ready to attack. A dull thunk was heard as something big hit a wood post. Kakashi eye smiled as Rania motioned for them to get up. Two figures were above them, standing on a sword that looked like a cleaver. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai smiled. The other shinibi were still on guard until one figure spoke.

"Long time, no see, Kisame. You still weak?" The man said. Kisame looked in awe. _He died in Wave._

"No, weakness is for punks. Where have you been hiding... _Zabuza."_


	43. chapter 36

disclaimer applies

Zabuza turned around, Haku at his right. Kakashi eye smiled at the nin.

"I see you have been doing well, Zabuza. Hello, Haku."Kakashi said. The Sandaime turned to Kakashi.

"Explain why you lied on an offical report. Maybe then one of my students won't blow a gasket." He told Kakashi. Kakashi nodded.

 _Flashback_

 _Kakashi faced Zabuza with his eye uncovered. He really didn't want to fight him but had no other choice._ _"I really don't want to fight you, Zabuza. I respect people's beliefs and choices. Do you really think Gato will pay up? He'd double the bounty on your head. My job is to protect this bridge, the workers, and my students. Your companion doesn't want to kill. She is a medic, isn't she? Why fight for someone like Gato?" Kakashi asked Zabuza. Zabuza stared back with equal determination._ _"Gato is paying well for this job. I...need the money to disappear until Mist can be reformed or destroyed. **I** will not let my little sister be hunted like an animal! All because she is an ice user, our mothers bloodline. My father killed my mother and forced Haku to kill him. She ran and I found her. **I** won't allow her to be taken away! I will kill one hundred to protect her." Zabuza said, anger in his voice. Kakashi remained quiet for a moment then he spoke._ _"What if I told you there is a place for people like Haku? Where they skills are tampered to the finest? Where you can take missions and live like a normal nin?" Kakashi asked. Zabuza shook his head._ _"There is no such place." he replied. Kakashi shook his head. Haku had just stopped Sasuke from attacking her when a great chakra pressure was felt. Kakashi paused._ _"Hold that thought. **CHAKRA REPRESSION SEAL X4."** Kakashi said taking a scroll from his pouch. The pressure faded. Zabuza looked at Kakashi then._ _"That chakra could have been used to kill Haku yet you stopped it. Why?" Zabuza asked._ _"Because I don't believe in killing those who could be your allies. Besides, Naruto likes Haku._ _He understands what is it like to be hated." Kakashi said. Zabuza looked at Kakashi._

 _"Even if we were to go to this place, we would be hunted and slaughtered. I want my sister to be free." Zabuza replied. Kakashi eye smiled._

 _"Can you make a blood clone of yourself and Haku?" Kakashi asked. Zabuza stared at the Copy nin._

 _"Yeah, why?"_

 _"Well, if you're dead, you can't be hunted._ _I personally like your ideals. I can always say that me and my team defeated you and killed you and Haku. End of story." Kakashi said. Zabuza looked thoughtful._

 _"If that is true, how will you convince the Kage of your village?" Zabuza said. Kakashi spoke again_

 _"I'll lie. My friend will see that you two will be safe. There you can take on missions like a nin. So what say you?"_

 _"When can we leave?" Zabuza said. Kakashi smiled. It was going to be the beginning of a friendship._

End Flashback

Tsunade looked at Kakashi. _Of course Minato's student would think of that._

"Still, you lied on an official report. That could've meant that you could be suspended. But, seeing how you stopped the attack and made an ally, I would've over looked it." Tsunade said. Rania shook her head. The Third merely looked at his student.

"Tsunade, Kakashi did as a ninja should. Killing the enemy is supported but making an aly is better. Besides, Zabuza has been aiding in the fight against Orochimaru." The Third said. Tsunade nodded. Orochimaru's takeover of Konoha and Sand was unexpectedly easy, thanks to Danzo. Danzo now had plenty of willing subjects to induct into ROOT. The Hokages had tried to stop him but was often guided away. Kyuubi spoke.

"Danzo _**is**_ mine. He's caused enough trouble. I will kill him." Kyuubi said, standing beside Naruto. Naruto knew Kyuubi hated Danzo. Another voice cut in.

"Well, killing him is on the agenda, _meeting_ with him is what the Konoha Council wants." Galen said. Tsunade, Jirayia, and Rania looked at Galen.

"They answered? Well, that's unusual however not unexpected. They want their...ahem...property back." Rania said, her words ringing clear.

"You mean me and Kyuubi." Naruto said softly. Rania nodded. Kyuubi was seething until Rania spoke up.

" _You_ are my blood kin, as is Tsunade and the Uchiha brothers. The Shodai wrote a treaty agreement that stands to this day. Anyone possessing a blood tie to any leader of Velos cannot be forced away from Velos. Any nin, banished or missing, can claim refuge here as long as they agree to aid Velos." Rania said. Naruto shook his head.

"But you aren't a leader, you're just a fighter." Naruto said. Rania smiled.

"Let me _formally_ introduce myself. Rania Sagrue, Commander General of Velosian Military and Navy, Commander of the Consul's Guard, and _Second-in-Command_ of the Velosian Alliance. I only answer to Galen." Rania said. Naruto looked amazed. He'd never thought that his cousin would hold such a position! He could help protect those he cared for. Sasuke stood with his mouth slightly open. _She could've pulled rank on ROOT anytime. Now I know my path is with my teammates._ Sasuke thought. Jirayia was grinning.

"Hey, Ero-sennin, you beter not be thinking dirty thoughts about my cousin." Naruto yelled. Jirayia shook his head.

"No, just thinking that Orochimaru and Danzo are gonna be in for a surprise when they can't get you and a workd of hurt if they do." Jirayia said. Rsunade then said that she would like to talk with the nins alone. Rania and company excused themselves. Rania was walking towards the large gate when a shadow stopped her. Rania turned to the shadow and smiled.

"You know, I could kill these maggots that are bothering you. I'm sure my master would love to see such vermin destroyed." the voice said. Rania shook her head.

"No. That man's life will not be snuffed out so easily. He will pay for his crimes and _**I**_ will deal the cards. Have you settled in?" Rania said. The shadow nodded.

"Yes, my master awaits you in your office. She heard of you meeting with this Danzo and is not pleased."

"I look for them to try something. Hopefully, they'll balk and we will be able to find a way to destory Danzo and Orochimaru." Rania said. The shadow began walking beside her.

"Snake man is going to be there? I request permission to kill his little boytoy Kabuto personally. I have a score to settle with that scum."

"Really? What did he do?" Rania asked. The shadow figure turned to Rania with a fiery look.

"He almost killed Seras and Walter. They are my family. I will kill him for touching my daughter and for almost killing my brother-in-arms. I will have no mercy for he deserves none." the figure said, venom in his voice. Rania whistled.

"Alucard, remind me never to get on your bad side."


	44. chapter 37

disclaimer applies

 _Konoha_

Orochimaru sat on his throne-which was onky the Hokage's chair behind the desk. The Sand village was all to eager to rid themselves of Gaara and his family. Now, they could be the best. Orochimaru turned power over to one of his loyalists in Sand. Danzo had wanted the seat but he was needed here. A nin entered the room. He waited until Orochimaru spoke.

"Speak." Orochimaru hissed. The nin spoke quickly.

"Milord, it has cone to attention of the Damiyo that you have received the list of attendees for the summit in two days time. Have you made any decision as to your own attendees? These are the words of the Damiyo." The nin stated. Orochimaru grinned. He motioned for on of his guards to bring Danzo and the elders of the council. Within minutes, Dazno, Ukatane, and Hormura were present.

"The Damiyo is awaiting our answer as to who our attendwill be. I give it now. There will be no summit. Once the attendees for this so called nation appears, tgey will be arrested for aiding missing nins. Everything they have will be ours and we will be emperor. That is our ruling." Orochimaru hissed out. Danzo and the elders nodded. The nin nodded.

"I shall relay your message to the Damiyo." The nin said exiting the room. ROOT escorted him to the gate. The nin walked to the forest then jumped into the trees but instead of running, the nin paused. _Good thing Lady Rania sent me_ , tge nin thought. ROOT appeared.

"Why have you not left yet, nin? Are you plotting an attack?" The captain said. The nin responded.

"No, the colors of nature are always stunning I just have to take a look. It is amazibg how this beauty can turn deadly." The nin replied. The captain grunted.

"Be off with you. Enjoy the view elsewhere." ROOT said. The nin turned and jumped away, knowing that the ROOT Anbu would follow. Once safely away from sensors of battle, the nin hopped down to meet with his unit. A young man dressed in a kimono holding a sword, a little girl with white hair, and a boy whose eyes were covered. The nin spoke.

"Seven have followed. Are we to target them or let them attack us, Kenshin?" The nin said. Kenshin looked up.

"This one was told only to protect and defend if attacked. They attack first we defend." Kenshin replied softly. He wore a purple colored kimono with white pants. The girl with white hair spoke.

"Do you want Luca and me to fight or stay?" The girl asked.

"Defend yourself, Lyra, where is your pup?" Kenshin asked. Naki looked around only to see a little black spot to her left. Her gelert pup, Aeron, was looking at the trees. Lyra smiled. Llyrn's pup, Soilel, was looking to. Soon, seven ROOT dropped down.

"Our leader Danzo wishes for you to come with us. No excuses." the ROOT

nin said. Kenshin stood up.

"This one thinks that you are not good people. This one will not go." Kenshin stated. ROOT nin looked at them.

"Does that go for all of you? You agree not to go willingly?"

"Our leader has spoken. We will return home. Good day." the nin said. The ROOT nin attacked. They surrounded the small group.

"I'll take the blind kid. Then I'll help you." one said looking at Luca. Luca shrugged, Soliel at his side. One looked at Lyra.

"I got white hair girlie." A female said. The other five split up. Two went to the nin and three went to Kenshin. Kenshin sighed.

"This one warns you. You will die." Kenshin said. The Root nins charged. Kenshin, using his sheath, slammed into the Root nins. They hadn't been expecting at attack like that so they fell down. One pulled a kunai and launched it at Kenshin. Kenshin deflected it with his sword, spinning it harmlessly into a tree. The other two began to mive their hands into justus, only to find bloody stumps where their hands use to be. Shocked, they tried attacking with their feet only to be cut in half before their could even launch into the air. The ROOT captain stood in front of Kenshin now.

"As long as I stay away from your sword, you can harm me. **Katon:Great fireball** **...gurck!**." The captain started but was cut short when another sword cut his head from his shoulders. Kenshin smiled. The newcomer shook his head.

"You still have a lot to learn, baka deshi." the huge man said.

"This one is glad shisou came." Kenshin said. Meanwhile, the ROOT nins were getting slaughtered. The one who faced Luca had not taken the dog into account. He had used his knowledge on the Inuzuka clan to fight the boy. He immediately targeted the boy, thinking that the puppy would attack first. Once he was in striking distance of the boy, he lashed out with a kunai only to be met with a curved sword of sorts. The nin tried to push the boy backwards and off his feet only to be met with force equal to his own. The nin growled in fury.

"I will not be bested by a blind brat! Die **Suiton: Water Dragon!!!** " The nin cried out. A huge water dragon came crashing down towards Luca. Luca spoke.

"Soliel, it is time to end this, yes? **Mirror attack 4."** Luca cried out. As he did so, Soliels fur glowed as bright as the sun, forming a mirror. The dragon hit only to be sent back 4x as powerful to the ROOT nin. The nin screamed as the water hit him with the force of a tsunami. Once the water cleared, the nin's crushed and mangled corpse ignited. Luca turned to help Lyra but it was not needed. Lyra's attacker had charged in head first, intent on killing her with one blow. Lyra smiled as she ducked under the nin a gave her an uppercut. The female Root flew about six feet before sliding into a tree. Lyra looked at Aeron. Without speaking, Aeron and Lyra attacked as one killing the nin before she could even move into a defensive stance. She walked over to where her brother was. The mystery nin attacked tge ROOT nins first. They moved in a blur of hands and feet. Hits were landed. The mystery nin decided to end the fight. Without warning, he pulled back his hood to reveal his face and eyes. The ROOT nin were stunned.

"You..." was their last words as his ran them through with a tanto. The nin then covered his face and turned to the group.

"This one thinks a quick departure is in order. Shall we?" Kenshun said as all gathered around the nin. The nin merely smiled at shishuned them away, leaving burning bodies for the secodary team to find moments later. _Leader is going be mad_ was the thought on the sevond ROOT team as they returned to Konoha empty handed. None wanted to face his wrath since the appearance of these new warriors. The leader of the second team knelt in front of Danzo.

"All dead, leader. What are your orders?" the nin asked. Danzo was filled with rage. _What kind if fighters can kill my ROOT?! I will have them under my control._ Danzo thought.

"Keep me informed of _**any**_ nin coming to Konoha. Recover the bodies." Danzo said. The nin spoke again.

"The suicide justu activated. The bodies are ash. Do you want us the recover the ashes?"

"No. Return to your posts." Danzo growled and the nins left quickly. _I will rule over these nations! And set my master free of the cage that he has been put in. **Copus** will not be stopped and will not rest until all the world is covered in darkness and fear!!!!! Long live Moran!_ Danzo thought going to his home to sleep and dream of his master.

 _In the forests to the south_

Kenshin, Luca, Lyra, Hiko, and the mystery nin were making time to reach their destination. Quickly, they saw a small silver ship awaiting them.

"This one thinks that these nins are insane. We need to inform our friends of our discovery." Kenshin said. Hiko nodded.

"We need to make time. What would you have done if you had been discovered by ROOT?" Hiko asked the nin. The nin replied.

"I would have killed anyone who found out. _**I**_ will not follow a village that banishes innocent nins." The nin replied. Hiko nodded.

"When are you going to show yourself to the others? Lady Rania said it was your choice." Hiko asked. The nin shook his head.

"I will when I think they can handle it, Hiko. I am scared that I will be scorned for the choices I had to make but I had no other choice." The nin replied. Hiko looked at the nin, now that they were on board the ship. The nin was leaning against the railing, looking towards tge south.

 _Will you blame me, hate me? How can I face you after what happened? How can you trust me again? Perhaps, time heals all wounds but what will you do when one is reopened? I can only pray that you can forgive me for deceiving you and maybe we can be close once again._ The nin thought looking southward, readying for a meeting that was coming and hoping that the choice made was right.

Authors Poll:

Who do you want this mystery nin to be?

Nawaki

Minato

Dan

Hayate

Hizashi

Kushina

Leave a review with your choice! The nin will be revealed in grand fashion!


	45. chapter 38

disclaimer applies

 _Velos_

Rania walked beside Alucard into the Consulate going towards her office. The door was ajar and voices floated out. Rania looked at Alucard who was smiling. Opening the door, Rania found Intergra, Seras, and Walter awaiting her. Intergra was smoking one of her cigars while Walter poured tea for them. Rania spoke.

"You made good time, Intergra. I am hoping your news is good. What did you find out about the mysterious happenings on Planet Earth ( For reference, I am making the Naruto and Velos worlds on a different planet for another fic I intend to write)?" Rania asked. Intergra frowned. Her glasses hid her eyes. Walter had brought over the cups for tea. Intergra spoke.

"I wish it were good news. All sources point to a dark power causing all this mystery. The power is growing daily and seeks out the strongest warriors to supplement their power. Sources also indicate that there are warrioes to match this darkness. I believe that they are not aware of this growing power of darkness. It will be awhile before the darkness has enough power to collect warriors for its cause. Now, I see that you have brought your cousins here? Trouble in Konoha?" Intergra asked, blue eyes locked on blue red. Rania looked at Intergra. Of all the people who had been thrown out of their own worlds, Intergra was the least deserving of banishment. She kept vampires and ghouls at bay for years until a foolish noble brought her up on witchcraft charges and had her banished. She gathered her friends and allies and fled. She wandered for years before meeting Rania and finding a new purpose.

"ROOT's leader Danzo was able to get my _cousins_ banished and placed a large bounty on their heads. Galen co tacted them about talks of pwace but I think that they will go for war. Danzo is oneof Moran's followers. That alone makes him dangerous. I sent a small group to inquire about the ones that will meet for the talks and expect them back today. I belueve the answer will be to capture or kill the Consul, causing war. If it is a meeting of leaders, Orochimaru as wellas a follower, Kabuto, will be there. I will be going personally if Galen goes." Rania said, looking at Alucard. Alucard's face had taken on a terrifying look. Seras, who had been standing beside him, held onto him. Walter too held still.

"I will kill that man for his crimes." Alucard growled. Rania nodded. Intergra looked like she could rip someone apart. That name was taboo. Rania spoke again.

"They will not accept anything but full surrender and _neither will **I.**_ Those creatins have destoryed too many lives and I promise...their blood will stain my blades, even if it takes me a lufetime to do it." Rania said, venom in her voice. Intergra nodded.

"What do you wish for us to do about the mysterious problems on Earth? I xould send..." Intergra began. Rania shook her head.

"Nothing as of yet. We need to focus on the here and now. Danzo is an immediate threat. If this other threat arises, we will act. Now, you go rest. I have another appoinment in a hour." Rania said. Walter, Seras, and Alucard exited the office. Intergra motioned to them that she would follow. Intergra turned to Rania.

"Is _he_ here? I have to know." Intergra asked. Rania nodded. Intergra looked at her.

"Does he know about me? That I'm his mother? That _I_ had to leave him because of my own past?" Intergra asked. Rania shrugged.

"I do not now if he was told that his mother is alive. I only know that he strives to prove himself to hus students. It is not my place to tell him. Its yours and your choice." Rania said. Intergra gazed out the window, looking at the gardens. She left her son in the care of the village that his father lived in. When word of his fathers death reached Intergra, she locked herself in her room for days, mourning and fighting with the Konoha civilian council to retain her son but they had cut her off. Intergra looked at Rania.

"At least I know he had a great teacher. I wish I had never left him but those damn witch hunters. He will hate me I'm sure of it." Intergra said. Rania laughed.

"I believe that he will be overjoyed that his mother is aluve and cared enough about him to protect him. And don't go all "I'm a failure" on me, Intergra Hellsing, I know better." Rania said. Intergra was at the door when she turned around and spoke.

"You forgot one. Hatake. Intergra Hellsing Hatake." She said exiting the room. Rania smiled. _Well, Kashi, your mom is interested in repairing your relationship. I wonder what you are going to do when you find out that the greatest vampire hunter in ages is your mom? Hmmmm._ Rania thought turning to the papers on her desk. Hiko, Kenshin, Luca, Lyra, and the nin disembarked the ship and made their way to Rania's office. Hiko knocked once.

"Come in." Rania called. Hiko's party entered the office. Rania looked at them.

"Well, what did they decide?" Rania asked. The nin answered.

"They intend to lure the Velosian party there, arrest them on trumped up charges, and then declare war. They still have the "Better than anyone" ego. I personally think that whoever goes to this meeting should be armed to the teeth." the nin said. Rania looked at the group. She knew that they would try to overtake any powerful person. She knew that they would say that Velos attacked first. But they didn't know that she figured on this. Rania wasn't second in command because of her fighting skills but because of her thinking skills. Konoha was arrogant. Arrogance caused wars. She would have to tred carefully now. The Damiyo didn't care as long as dues were paid. If Konoha started a war, Velos would be in the thick of it. No, the meeting would occur, just not with the intended guests. Rania spoke to Hiko.

"You did well. This news is expected. The meeting will occur..." Rania said.

"WHAT?!" the group said. Rania raised a hand to silence them.

"As I said, the meeting will happen- _however_ neither I, Galen, or Danok will be going. I have someone in mind who will fit the part perfectly." Rania said. The group eased up. Of course, Rania wouldn't allow that to happen. She smiled.

"Care to tell us?"

"No, Hiko, I will wait until I am sure they will do it. Besides, all of you are tired. Go get some food and rest." Rania said. Hiko and party left the room, except the nin. The nin looked at Rania.

"They don't know yet that you are alive, as I told you, it is your choice to tell them." Rania said. The nin looked at her.

"I just walk in and say hi? I wouldn't even be allowed to speak." The nin said. Rania was going to speak when a knock sounded at the door. Before Rania could tell the nin to leave another way, they opened the door. Hiashi Hyuuga stood there in shock as his eyes met a nin thought long dead. One word escaped his mouth.

"You."


	46. chapter 39

disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or any other anime/manga characters only ocs please dont use without permission.

"You." Hiashi said. The nin looked at Hiashi.

"You were the masked nin who stopped the ROOT nins from taking Neji from us. I owe you a debt of thanks and of honor." Hiashi said. The nin spoke.

"No child should have to endure such as the ROOT nins. I have a mission I must do so please excuse me." The masked nin said, walking into the hall and shutting the door. Hiashi felt some thing familiar about him but he would think of it later. He had come to talk to Rania about Hinata's training. Hinata had returned after the first training session head held high. She then proceeded to run through the gentle fist palm strikes in training. Hiashi felt proud of her, that she had overcome her setbacks to become a kunoichi. But he wasn't here just for that reason. Rania regarded him with calm eyes.

"Would you care for some tea, Lord Hiashi?" Rania asked softly. Hiashi looked at the woman seated behind the desk.

"No, Lady Rania. Please call me Hiashi. I came here for two reasons. Hinata's training and to explain myself." Hiashi said. Rania leaned back in her chair.

"Indeed, Hiashi, I was wondering when you would do so. I have only one question for you that should cover all bases. _**Why in the hell didn't you take up the promise that I know Minato and Fugaku had you to make regarding the children if something happened to them?"**_ Rania said, KI in her voice. For the first time in years, Hiashi hung his head.

"The Civilian Council wouldn't allow me to." Hiashi answered.

"Tell me. All of it." Rania said. Hiashi began.

"It all started the 11th of October, one day after Naruto was born..." Hiashi began.

 _Meanwhile in Konoha_

"Danzo, are you sure that your plan will work?" a civilian asked him. Danzo turned to the civilian.

"Yes, Machi, it is fool proof. My ROOT will capture the men and the women will be used for breeding new bloodlines for us. We will conquer the world." Danzo said. He was looking forward to the summit because he "sampled" the women they would get. He may be a old man but he had needs. Plus, h e was sure that Velos would pay handsomly for the return of their precious Consul. Danzo could then start a war as soon as his minions returned from Kumo and Iwa. They should be there already but had not made vontact with him. Suddenly, a nin came in carrying a scroll. Handing it to Danzo, the nin left again. _Ah, finally._ Danzo thought opening the scroll. His one visible eye showed no emotion as he read it.

 _Lord Danzo of Konoha,_

 _It has been brought before me that you wish an alliance with Kumo. Sadly, I must refuse as I have an alliance with the Hidden Mist village and they are in need of my help. Word has reached our ears of your missing nins. You have nothing to offer us as far as bloodlines go because the bloodline users worthy of Kumo have vanished. Kumo will not aid konoha in this fight as it does nothing to aid Kumo. As for the Sand village, a coup was thrown and your lackey killed and a man named Matsu has been named Kazekage. So you have nothing offer Kumo._

 _The Raikage of Kumo._

Danzo fumed. The Sand pulled off a coup! How could they with out him knowing it! He called for his best spy.

"Narumi, go to Sand. Find out if a coup was thrown report back as soon as you do." Danzo said. The kunochi bowed.

"Yes, my lord." She replied. Quickly she left the office and was on her way to Suna. Danzo smiled. _Her mother didn't pass on her bloodline sadly but at least I got a good spy._ Danzo thought. Sand was key to his plans and he seriously doubted a coup was thrown. He was frustrated so he decided a littke relief was in order.

"Gatsu, what new women do we have?" Danzo said. The nin replied.

"Four civilians, ages 16-23. Strong genes for breeding. Would you like one sir?" Gatsu said softly.

"The oldest is 23 and the youngest 16? Bring me the 23 year old to my bedroom. I feel the need for a little "training" tonight." Danzo said. Gatsu quickly left the room as he was commanded. He didn't correct Danzo as it was only late afternoon. Soon, he returned with a woman with an impressive bust and was very pretty. Danzo nodded. He was going to enjoy tonight.

 _On the Border of Fire Country_

Narumi was running for Danzo. He was her leader. She had to get to Suna before nihhtfall but felt another. She turned to fave the newcomer. He was a tall man with handsome features. His eyes were a golden color, his face was that of a noble-slender yet strong, a cresent moon on his forehead. He had a fur pelt over his shoulder. His kimono was white with red designs on it. Narumi looked at the man and one word came mind- _demon._


	47. chapter 40

i don't own Naruto or any other anime characters.

 _Demon_. Narumi thought. _This thing is a demon thus lesser than me._ "Move out of my way, _demon_ , before I decide to kill you." Narumi said. The demon looked at her as though she was a bug. He then spoke.

"You are nothing but a smear on the face of this world. Perhaps I would be doing the world a favor by ending your life." The demon said. Narumi stiffened.

" **You** are the blight of the world. We leaf nin are superior to all beings! We will conquer all! Lord Danzo is a leader worthy of praise!" Narumi said, pulling kunais from her pack. The demon shrugged.

"If he is a great leader, why did he send a weakling for a warrior. At least, I would like to know your name."

" My name, underling, is Narumi. Why do you what to know?"

"So I can at least have a miko pray for your soul. My name is **Sesshomaru, Demon Lord of the West.** " Sesshomaru said. Narumi visibly paled.

 _A high rank demon? Near Fire Country? If I capture him, Lord Danzo will reward me greatly._ Narumi jumped into action.

 **Water Style: Deep water rush.** Narumi called out. A giant wave came rushing towards Sesshomaru, who stood still. _Idiot better be ready._ As the wave neared the demon lord, it was cut in two and stopped. Narumi stood quiet. _How?_ was her last thought before a hand hit her on the back of the neck, knocking her out. Sesshomaru sighed. Killing the girl was called for but they had been asked here to gather information on a certain matter. So they would ply the girl for information. Soon another white haired man appeared. He wore a fire red suit of clothes and resembled Sesshomaru.

"Damn, it takes these nins forever to do something. No wonder they are so easily defeated. She dead?." The man said.

"No, Inuyasha, she lives. We may have to ply her for information." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha flattened his ears. Sesshomaru threw the girl over his shoulder and headed back to their hidden campsite. Once there, the two tied the girl up and waited for her to wake up. Inuyasha started a fire and begin to cook a deer they had hunted. Sesshomaru looked outward. He had settled his differences with his half brother years ago when it was revealed that his mother had actually agreed to allow his father to take another wife. He still remebered the letter that told him.

 _Flashback_

 _Sesshomaru sat in his great study reading a book. A man entered his study._ _"My lord, a message from your late mothers keeper. Shall I leave it here?" Sesshomaru looked up from his book._ _"Bring it to me."_ _The servant did so and left. Sesshomaru opened the letter._

 _My Dearest Son,_

 _I have instucted Neko to send this letter to you if I am no longer with you. You have known about your little brother, Inuyasha, for sometime now. However, there is something you did not know. **I** agreed that your father needed another wife. As you know, your father is a high demon lord and must have children to carry on but as a demoness, I could only bare him a child every 5 years. During the second birthing of our child, a demon midwife made a costly mistake. I lost the baby in labor and my womb would take centuries to heal. Angered, your father drove the midwife out of the castle. I knew your father did not want to wait centuries for children, so I set out to find him a second wife. Many demonesses came forth but I didn't like any of them. So I was on my search when I seen Lady Izumi. She was perfect for a second wife-even though she was a human. I arranged for your father to meet her and you figured out the rest of the story. They were married in secret as I watched. When Izumi was with child, I was elated. On the night of Inuyasha's birth, you said that you told Izumi's brother who the father was. You didn't tell him. Dago, a soldier in our army, wanted Izumi for himself so he told. Your father jumped to her aid, as a great man should do, and was attacked by Okoi. You never knew how they escaped the fire but I tell you now. I brought them out. I carried my sister wife from the burning building with Inuyasha in her arms. We both watched in horror as our husband vanished into the flames. Izumi blamed herself as you did. But, I pray that now this light has been shown to you, you will find your brother and fight the darkness with him._

 _Love,_

 _Saera, Lady of the West_

Sesshomaru had quickly sought the group out and asked for forgiveness. Inuyasha, reading the letter, then complied and the two had been together since.

"Sesshomaru, what kind of plying? I mean, we left the girls back at the village. I don't go for torture." Inuyasha said. Seeshomaru looked at him.

"I believe we can ply her for information without torture. She has a temper. If we insult her leader, then she could let it slip about their plans. If not, we take her to the girls and let them try. I am not like these nins." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha grunted his reply. This girl could supply them with information that could aid them. Both Inu brothers were immediately on alert as a slight snap of a twig alerted them to movement. Soln, a voice called out.

"It is just Nash and me, General. Reporting as ordered. Lets just say ever since they stirred the pot, she hasn't been letting them rest. Blew up a couple of them with her bloody senbons. Oh, I would love to see the look on old ugly's face." Saman said. Sesshomaru eased up. Saman Blight and Nash entered the camp, meeting as they were told to. Saman looked at the tied up girl. Nash too seemed interested. Inuyasha spoke.

"If she doesn't tell us, we can have Sango and Kagome talk to her. Besides, I think she is waking up." Inuyasha said. Narumi stared at the four.

"Monsters! You would harm a woman!" Narumi said. Nash looked at her.

"You are an idiot. I have since this Danzo you speak of. He is scum. He is dirt. His soul blackens the world. He is not a leader but a user." Nash said in his deep voice. Narumi screamed.

"YOU JUST WAIT, YOU DEMON SCUM! LORD DANZO AND LORD MADARA WILL RETURN AND THE GREAT MORAN THE DARK WILL BE REBORN!!!!" Narumi screamed. Saman then spoke up.

"Weaklings. Both of them. Danzo and Madara." Saman said. Narumi fumed.

"THEY ARE STRONG! AS SOON AS THEY GET THE UZUMAKI AND UCHIHA SCUMBAGS, THEY WILL BE POWERFUL AGAIN!" Narumi said fuming. Sesshomaru smirked.

"Thank you for the information. Now, sleep." Sesshomaru said as he touched Narumi's cheek. Narumi fell into a deep sleep from which only Sesshomaru could awaken her from. Three sets of eyes questioned him.

"She is not like other ROOT. Perhaps she will be more informative later. The girls should be able to find out more." Sesshomaru said. A tickle and the back of his neck alerted him.

"We have company. Saman, Nash remove the prisoner. My brother and I will deal with these...scum." Sesshomaru said darkly. Inuyasha took his brothers side as the two men whisked Narumi towards the village. Less than two heartbeats later, a company of ten ROOT elites jumped from the trees. One spoke.

"It is by the will of Lord Danzo that the woman you have be turned over to us. There will be no question. You will then lay down your weapons and surrender to us so that Lord Danzo can use you for his tests. This is a demand. Surrender or die." The ROOT said tonelessly. Sesshomaru laughed. The ROOT nins froze in place. It was a laugh that could chill even the bravest of men. ROOT were stunned.

" _ **You**_ demand that we go with you?! You are outclassed here. Be gone. Or face the edges of swords. It matters not to me." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha was beside him, waiting for one of them to make a move. A rookie ROOT member then signed all their death warrants.

"YOU WILL GIVE YOURSELFS FOR THE GLORY OF A BETTER WORLD. LIRD DANZO IS OVER ALL! YOUR WOMEN AND CHILDREN WILL BE USED AS SLAVES AND WHORES FOR THE GLORY OF ROOT!" the nin proclaimed loudly. In an instant, the nin was hoisted off his feet by a very angry Inuyasha.

"You know, nin scum, it takes a real warrior to try to force fighters such as ourselves into a battle but to demand surrender of us before battle and demand those under our protection but then again you follow a fool." Inuyasha said, claws diggjng into the nins throat.

"Kill them!" The captain said. Sesshomaru jumped into the middle of the group, grabbing the leader. The captain couldn't break free of the demon lord's grasp. He knew then that he was doomed.

"If you want to destroy an army, you first remove its leader. **Poisoned claws** Sesshomaru said softly. The nun screamed as Sesshomaru's claws burned through his stomach and into his back. Sesshomaru then stepped away from the nin. Inuyasha had flung the nin he was holding into the tree, knocking him out. Two others rushed him. Inuyasha pulled his sword from its sheath and acted.

" **Wind Barrage**." Inuyasha called out. Four ROOT nins were immediately caught in his attack and killed. The other four were moving to escape, to tell Danzo of the two, when a feeling of dread befell them. One such nin looked at his companions only to see them cut in half by an acidic whip. He turned to go and was almost away from the battle when a hand grabbed him and hoisted him in the air.

"Well, it looks like the General and the others have been having some fun. Well, you should join your friends. Goodbye. Rune art: Body burn" The nin screamed as he burned alive. The bald man and his tall companion joined Sesshomaru in the clearing. Soon the bald man's illusion fell revealing what appeared to be a teenager with blond hair and his companion was tall with ash blonde hair.

"Hello, Melodias, Ban. You're late." Sesshomaru said. The two men grinned.

"Had a little fun along the way. Had a ROOT problem. Took care of it." Ban said. Inuyasha laughed.

"Soon, the Nightmare Brigade will show these nins what happens when you mess with one of our own." Inuyasha said.

Grins were on the faces of all tjose present.

 _Soon, you will learn what a true leader can do. Soon._


	48. chapter 41

disclaimer applies

"So, Danzo has been pulling the strings of the civilian quarter. That explains how and why Naruto was abused and starved but I want to know is **why didn't anyone inform me of this?"** Rania said, venom in her voice. Hiashi shook his head.

"Sandaime didn't want you to know because he wanted Naruto to be a Konoha shinobi. I tried to convince him, Kakashi begged him to send you word. But he refused. I tried to keep up with the attacks, prevent them, anything. I am at fault for this." Hiashi said. Rania sighed.

"No, Hiashi. You are not at fault. _**I**_ should have taken Naruto from Konoha that day. I will make up my failure as will you. Danzo will continue to eat away at the Nations until nothing is left. Power hungry , he'll stop at nothing. Even if it means killing all his soldiers. We cannot allow that to happen. I have spoken with some of my colleagues here. We are going to train the children to fight the things we fight. I am aware that they believe that vampires and werewolves are legends, but if they get attacked by these things, they will need an offense and a defense. Vilis has developed an anti bite vaccine for such things. As soon as we get permission, we will administer it. I will not let such happen. Danzo has made a critical error in judgement. It is time that we use more subtle methods." Rania said. Hiashi nodded.

"I had hoped my children would have never learned of their mother's former occupation, but it seems fate dicated otherwise. Hitomi made me promise only under such as we are now to not to reveal that to them. Hanabi shows no signs of fighting these monsters as for Hinata, I haven't seen any fight at all." Hiashi said. Rania looked at Hiashi.

"Hiashi, is it possible that Hinata has Hitomi's gift? She does have Hitomi's patience." Rania said softly. Hiashi looked up at Rania. _Possible._

"It is possible but I would have noticed it." He replied softly. Rania then walked to the edge of her desk.

"Not if it happened over time, gradually adjusting go her body. Hitomi was able to hide her ability even when she was found to be alive by the elders of the Hyuuga. Hinata shows those same signs." Rania said.

"No, Hinata will not be treated as a slave. I will not let her be branded!" Hiashi said. Rania glared at him.

"Hiashi Hyuuga, how dare you assume Velos uses such as the seal that your elders decided was useful! We do not brand our people like cattle! She needs to learn her ability! Hitomi would slap your face if she were here!" Rania raged. Hiashi backed off. He'd seen Rania fight.

"No offense. I meant if we return to Konoha." Hiashi said. Rania shook her head.

"Hinata must learn if she possesses it. A power like that can kill. If she gets mad enough, she could kill many people. Hitomi wasn't called Tempest for nothing." Rania smirked. Hiashi too smiled.

"Very well, I shall see if Hinata shows signs of her mother's gift. Thank you for your time." Hiashi said making to leave. Rania followed him to the door.

"Think nothing of it." Rania said, opening the door. Hiashi bowed as he exited, Ko waoting for him. Rania bid them goodbye. She grabbed her hat from inside the door and walk towards the Consul's office. Knocking slightly, she entered to see Galen looking at a letter. If she didn't know vetter, Rania would assume Galen was day dreaming. He was staring into the air.

"Trouble, Galen?" Rania asked. Galen shifted his gaze to Rania.

"Not sure. The Hokage of Konoha has sent word that instead of talks on neutral ground, he wants us to come there. It reeks of foul play." Galen said. Rania took a seat across from him.

"More like a ransom attempt. If they get you, they would demand Velos be turned over to them. The powerful women such as myself, Scarlett, and the others would be used as breeding stock. Anyone else would be turned into a mindless monster." Rania said. Galen growled.

"You sound just like Sergio when he gets mad. I think maybe a more subtle act is needed here. Politics often work. Tariffs on all Fire Country based goods sold in the Velosian Alliance countries should be somewhat effective. Maybe also a head tax for livestock from that region?" Rania mused. Galen frowned.

"The innocents would suffer. Perhaps there is a way to only target Konoha nin?" Galen asked. Rania smiled, a bone chilling smile.

"The majority of exports are from the Shimura clan. They buy the Konoha farmers goods and then sell them at a steep cost to our merchants. We will inform our merchants of the tax to be deducted from the final price. As the Shimura clan can't operate anywhere but the Elemental nations without a merchant house and seeing as the main merchant houses of the other nations are in the Velosian merchants guild, they will have no choice but to pay it. Also, the Shimura clan relies on the trade to boost their pockets. I can set up a meeting with the head of the guild so we can talk this out. I believe that they will go along with it." Rania said. Galen listened quietly then lit his pipe. A smile graced his face.

"And when the Shimura refuses to buy the farmers goods, the Velosian merchants buy them at a price that both sides benefit from. Hit them in the purse strings, that's where it hurts." Galen mused as he and Rania began drawing up the paper. Meanwhile, on the streets of Velos, Kiba and Shino were looking around their new home. Kiba's puppy, Akumaru, was in his hood. Kuba could sense that the Consul was an alpha and lijed him. He felt here he could really improve himself. Shino was glad people didn't care about him being a,walking hive. Akumaru suddenly stopped then ran forward.

"Hey, Akumaru! Where are you going?" Kiba called running after the puppy. Akumaru turned into a dark alleyway. He smelt evil here.

"Hehehe, them there dog lovers won't care iffn we kill this one. Ain't got on human. Poor little ugly...thing. Well, I been needin' a new scarf anyway." A thug said. Kiba was right behind his puppy. Anger flowed through him as he seen them holding a puppy about the size of Akumaru.

"You are some really big thugs, picking on a helpless animal." Kiba yelled, getting the two thugs attention. They turned to look at him, Shino had joined them.

"Well, well. Another mutt lover. How bout we kill these brats then the mutts, Lird." One said.

"As long as I get to kill, I don't care." The thug replied. Quickly, the ywojumped Kiba and Shino. Due to the lack of room, Kiba and Shino could only use Tajijustu against them. The men were bigger and stronger but the two Shinobis were faster. The little black puppy yipped at Akumaru. The thug, seeing an opening, reached for them. Kiba cried out.

"Akumaru, run. Find mom!!!!" Kiba said. Akumaru turned and bolted out of the alley, the black puppy on his heels. Once they had left, the black puppy turned around the corner opposite of Akumaru.

The little gelert puppy was going for help, to her clan. She made it there quickly. As she had no human, she often was overlooked when she wanted attention. A hugh gelert was standing beside a man. This man towered at 6'6 tall with a wild, rugged appearance. His face was rugged and tanned. His wolf green eyes were sharp. He wore furs and leather aling with an chain around his neck. He was Sergio Llasa of the Wolfen clan. Leader of his pack. His gelert, Kida, was the leader of the gelerts. They were talking amongest tge clan when Kida yipped in pain. The older dog whirled around at the little puppy who bit his tail. After growls and whimpers, the older gelert whirled around to his master.

"Thugs wre trying to kill Aneloma! Two nins, one a dog user, allowed them to escape. Can I go kill them?" Kida asked.

"No, We will go. No one attacks any of my pack and gets away with it. Lead on, Aneloma." Sergio said. The gelert pup ran along, Sergio and Kida on her heels. Near the end of the corner, she ran into Akumaru and Tsume. Tsume stopped as the man approached her. She knew this man was a leader and an alpha. She could feel it but right now, she needed to kill thugs. A look between them said the same thing. As a group they entered the alleyway. Shino was knocked out and Kiba had some serious wounds. Tsume and Sergio both growled. The thugs stopped and turned to the adults. The KI was so intense that the thugs shook.

"N.noting but a joke, Lord Sergio. Just a game." One stammered. Sergio growled again. Tsume was about to rip the men into pieces until the other mans voice stopped her.

"A joke? Threating a member of my pack is a joke to you! Kida, show him how we like jokes of that nature." Sergio said, the man then took off running, Kida in chase. Tsume was now holding her son, trying to bandage his wounds. Anger was in her eyes. As she tended him, the other thug ran out only to be caught by a very mad Sergio.

"Attacking pups of a wolf clan is death. Now die like the monster you are. **Wolf Clan secret rite: Pup killer justice.** Sergio said, holding the man. The man was able to break free of the grip and turned to run only to scream as his privates were torn from his body. Blood splattered over the dark walls. The man died within moments, a fitting end. Tsume had woken Shino up and the two of them were carrying Kiba. Tsume looked at the man covered in blood and kicked the body. Within minutes, a group of gray clad officers appeared.

"Lord Sergio, may we be of assistance?" An officer said. Sergio growled.

"Clean up this mess. Some watch officers you are. Now leave." He said, anger in his voice. Quickly, the group gathered the dead mans body and left. Sergio turned to Tsume.

"How is he?" Sergio asked squatting beside Tsume. Tsume looked at him.

"He's loss some blood but once I get him home, our Hokage should be able to heal him. How are you feeling, Kiba?" Tsume asked her now awake son.

"Like I went ten rounds with Hana. Hey, how's Akumaru and Aneloma?" I seen them both run off." Kiba asked. Akumaru yipped at Kiba. Sergio looked at the black gelert.

"How do you know her name?" Sergio asked. Kiba looked at him. Kiba's eyes turned to the puppy who sat beside Akumaru.

"She told me. Don't you know her name?" Kiba asked. Sergio smiled.

"Yes. Because Kida, my gelert, told me her name. Gelerts choose their partners. Aneloma never chose anyone until now. Gelerts commune with their partners much like your pup communes with you. A gelert pups ability does show until they have chosen a partner. I take you are the Inuzuka Clan members?" Sergio asked.

"Tsume Inuzuka, clan head. Tell me why a gelert would be interested in my pup?" Tsume asked. Sergio looked at Aneloma.

"Because, amongest us, Aneloma is an oddity. She has a rare black blue color, symbolizing great things. But she never chose until now. She chose your son because even under the rough exterior, she knows that he would die fighting for his partners. His pup likes her too." Sergio said. Tsume looked at Akumaru and Aneloma pulling each others ears. She smiled.

"Mom, ummmm, Lady Tsunade wants to know why Kuromaru and another dog has a man treed." Hana said. Sergio stood up.

"I shall handle this, Lady Tsume. After all, Kida is my partner." Sergio said.

"Wait, what is your name?" Tsume asked.

"Sergio Llasa, as called the Northern Wolf. Good day." He said, leaving to get Kida. Tsume summed it up in one word.

"Damn."


	49. chapter 42

disclaimer applies

Naruto was looking out over the city. The past few days had been revealing. He had cousins, an aunt and uncle, and he found out more about his parents. Sasuke and Itachi were repairing the ties between them as they were building ones with him. Baa-chan was organizing the shinobis to be more productive. Kakashi, of course, was helping Team 7 train. Naruto was happy. But one question reigned in his mind. _Why do I feel so different here?_ He thought.

"Naruto, wake up. Its time to go. We need to get our new headbands as well as get a crash course in fighting something like those liches." Sasuke said. He was happy now that he had family. Sakura waited just beyond Sasuke. Naruto grinned.

"Lets go show the world that Team 7 is awesome!!!!" Naruto said, grabbing his teammates in a hug. Sasuke hned and Sakura laughed. Quickly, they headed towards the large open area within the compound they had been given. Tsunade, with Jirayia and Shikaku on either side, stood behind a large table that held new hitates. Tsunade quickly called everyone to order. As soon as the chatter quieted down, she spoke.

"As most of you know, we have decided as one to live here as shinobis of Velos. As such, the Konoha hitates are no longer worthy of our will of fire. Today, we will give you new hitates. These will reflect how brightly our will of fire burns!" Tsunade said. Cheers went up for those words.

"Now I will give out your hitates. Jonin Ibiki Morino, step forward. Here is your new hitate." Tsunade said. Ibiki stepped forward to recieve his hitate. As he received it, he removed the leaf headband from his person. The new headband had a fire burning with a phoneix rising fron the ashes of the fire. Ibiki bowed.

"Thank you, Lady Tsunade." Ibiki said. Tsunade nodded.

"Anko Mitashi, your headband." Tsunade said. Anko walked forward and took her headband from Tsunade. Ibiki and Anko were curious as to why they went first. Kakashi was next. As Kakashi walked to Ibiki and Anko, a grey clad message and the Enforcer Trey entered the area.

"Lady Tsunade, forgive this interruption but I would like to gather three of your members for Lady Rania. Ibiki Morino, Anko Mitashi, and Kakashi Hatake. Please follow me." the greyclad man said. Trey walked along side the nins. Quickly they reached where Rania was standing. Rania smiled as they neared her.

"Thank You, Talas, Trey. I'll take it from here." Rania said. The two men left quickly. Ibiki looked at Rania like he was sizing her up. Anko was trying to figure out exactly what kind of fighter she was.

"You're Tsunade's best T and I team, correct?" Rania asked, undisturbed by the stares. Anko spoke.

"Yeah, you got a problem with that?" Anko snapped.

"No, just wanted to see if you wanted to help "question" some ROOT members who tried to kill you all and meet our T and I experts. You interested?" Rania asked. Anko got a sadistic grin and Ibiki cracked his knuckles. Rania smiled.

"Good, let's go to room 46." Rania said guiding the way. Kakashi cleared his throat.

"Ummm, why did you ask me to come? I'm no expert at information gathering." Kakashi asking Rania. Rania sighed.

"After we show them room 46, I'll take you to meet someone." Rania said. She led them though a series of buildings and alleys until they came to a large cinder block building. Rania then pricked her finger and swiped a bit of blood on the door. The door opened to reveal a gray hallway. Rania led the shinobi inside the door closing automatically. Rania then called out.

"Tristan, where is Evan and Goth? I have the shinobis with me." Rania called. A boy of 16 appeared.

"They await you in Room 46's other side. They are eager to meet the shinobi counterparts. Ahhh, I see one is a lady. Hehehe, Goth's gonna love that." Tristan said, melting into the shadows. Anko was growling at the fact that Tristan laughed. Rania snickered.

"That little maggot. Does he think a woman can't torture someone?" Anko hissed. Rania shook her head.

"Quite the opposite. Goth is a woman but gets disgusted when women try to use seduction only to lure information out of a target. She'll like you for sure. Here we are." Rania said opening a door. A man and woman were in there. The man was large and built with tanned skin and a scarred head and face. Light brown eyes that invited warmth yet held cold disdain was the first thing the shinobi noticed about him. He was as tall as Ibiki and just as big. He wore no shirt and showed the scars of many diifernt weapons, standing white against his tanned skin. The woman was slight of build, pale skinned with black hair and light green eyes. She wore a skin tight leather outfit with a studded collar and thigh high black boots. She was built in the areas that a woman needed to show off for seduction but gave off an aura that stopped any chance of that. Rania waited to see who would open the conversation.

"Damn, are those studs poisoned? How do you get that leather to do that? Every time I try, it pinches my ass." Anko asked Goth. Goth smiled.

"I'll introduce you to my tailor later. You must be Anko the Snake Mistress. I have heard of your work. Love the job you did the the snake teme's shinobi awhile back." Goth said. Anko took out a kunai smiling.

"What can I say, I love my job?" Anko replied. Goth smiled.

"Yes, you and I are going to work together just fine. Want to get a drink after work? I know a great little shop that serves drinks and dango of the best kind." Goth said. Anko's eyes shimmered.

"You bet. I love drinking and dango."

"Another common trait. Yes, we are going to work out just fine." Goth said. Evan watched Ibiki carefully.

"So, you are Konoha's torture chief. Hmmm, not at all what I expected." Evan spoke in a gravelly voice. Ibiki tensed up.

"Were you expecting some sniveling littke maggot? Or perhaps a snotbosed brat? I'm neither of those. I didn't get my job by playing nice. In fact, I love to see the looks on punks faces when I walk in the room. Pure nectar." Ibiki growled. Evan grinned.

"Nope, just wanted to see if I could push your buttons. Besides, your reputation precedes you. Ahem, would the two of you like to "question" our prisoners." Evan asked, a dark smile on his face. Rania, seeing the group would be busy, motioned to Kakashi and left. Though two more alleys and a left turn later, they came to a private area. Kakashi quirked his eyebrow at Rania.

"Ummmm, I think we are lost." Kakashi said. Rania shook her head as she approached the gate, Kakashi following. Rania led Kakashi down a path that led to a small table. Seated at the table was an older woman with long blonde hair, wearing a green uniform and glasses. Kakashi froze. It had been years since he'd seen or heard from her. He thought her dead or captured. Sir Intergra looked up as Kakashi could only say one word.

"Mom?!"

 _Fire Country-Port City_

A fat merchant smiled as he counted out the money that he paid the farmer. _I'll triple my profits easily!!!_ The merchant thought as the farmer left. Quickly, the merchant's caravan loaded the goods to go to the docks. Smiling the merchant arrived at his destination. He entered the trading house.

"Ahhh, Suiki, I have brought my goods. The price is 200,000 ryo no?" The merchant asked. Suiki shook his head.

"Higher?! Well, I have..."

"Merchant Dousa, You myst pay a tax for selling your goods and pay a tax for shipping your goods. Failure to do so will result in termination of your contract. Do you agree?" Suiki said.

"What?! Who ordered this?" Dousa boomed. Suiki sighed.

"The head of our trading house, Merchant Dousa. Pay or lose your contract." Suiki said. Dousa forked over the cash, not wanting to lose an outside source. _I must tell Danzo of this._ Dousa thought, leaving in a swirl of fabric. Suiki motioned to a shadow and the shadow followed him. Dousa allowed his men to enjoy themselves. Quickly, he summoned a ROOT nin.

" Give this to lord Danzo." The ROOT nin vanished. The shadow figure tracked the merchant to a spot outside the port. The merchant turned to the shadowy figure.

"Show yourself" The merchant said. A woman showed herself. Her clothing revealed more than it concealed. The merchant licked his chops.

"Well, well cutie. Need to make some money. I got plenty. How about a few hours of pleasure for some ryo notes, hmmm?" Dousa said. The woman walked toward him. Dousa smiled until she kneed him in the groin.

"You're scum. My master would love to teach you manners but we've another use for you." The woman said, holding Dousa's head up.

"Look into my eyes, Dousa, your fate is sealed. Carry this message to your leader for me." She said. Leaning close she whispered in his ear. Once finished she disappeared as easily as she had appeared. Dousa, on his knees, began to think about how he was missing the fun. Slowly, he got up to join the men in the bars, forgetting the encounter but not the message. The shadow smiled.

 _Konoha_

Danzo was furious. The Merchants from the east had just severed ties with Konoha. _Better rates elsewhere._ Danzo needed the caravans for cash but he would simply hijack a few, makung the merchants hire Konoha nin to protect them. Orochimaru didn't care as long as he got his test subjects. Kumo was out of reach for the time being and Iwa had flat out killed the nins he sent. Suna was in rebellion and Mist was off limits due to the take over of a new damiyo who believed in bloodlines. Danzo's plans were sidetracked for now. Danzo looked up as a knock sounded on the door.

"Yes." Danzo said. A ROOT nin entered the room.

"Lord Danzo, a visitor has asked for an audience with you and the Hokage." The ROOT nin said. Danzo nodded as he stood up.

"Lets see this visitor. We need not concern the Hokage."

"Yes, Lord Danzo." The nin led Danzo to the visitor, a tall sinewy man in a hooded cloak. Danzo spoke.

"Remove your cloak and bow before the might of Konoha!" Danzo demanded. The man turned his eyes to Danzo, who shivered from the look.

"No." Was all he said. Anbu then jumped into the room, surrounding the man. The man laughed.

"Well, well, well, looks like I get a workout after all. Sindera, darling, sit this dance out." The man said. A woman that none had seen before smiled.

"Of course, dear." Sindera replied. Anbu then began attacking the man. The man threw off his cloak to reveal a muscluar body that seemed to move like a lion on the hunt. He easily blicked kunai and shuirken as though they were toothpicks. One Anbu decided to use justu.

"Doton: Head hunter justu." The Anbu cried out. The man laughed. The Anbu realized his mistake when the anbu nin not the man was caught underground. The man laughed. Dsnzo had retreated to his safe zone.

"Ahhhh, the idiots of Konoha are truly useless. They just jump into any fight. We were sent by the High Merchants Guild to inform your traders of new taxes. Konoha and Fire Country Merchants will pay 15% of their oversll earnings from any cargo shipped or sold by the Guild. The Guild has already arranged for transport of several nations caravans. Failure to pay will result in termination of tights and contracts as well as any monies earned in the said period. If net woth force, the. Guild will then shut its ports to the offender for no less than six months. These are the rules and terms of the Guild. Oh yes..."

" **Earthen iron maiden: Spikes of doom."** The man said. Danzo watched as the trapped Anbu died by stone spikes. Danzo looked at the man in fear. The man then winked and disappeared leaving an enraged Danzo and dead Anbu.

Lord Danzo, your orders?" A,ROOT nin asked. Danzo, composing himself, answered.

"We go to Iwa. Oonki has to go. That is one of their execution justus. We take out the Raikage of Kumo as well. Then we bide our time until peace has settled then we go to war. _**I**_ will have Naruto Uzumaki as my weapon." Danzo said. The nin vanished quickly. Danzo was walking down the hall when a voice in his head spoke.

" _Danzo, you fool! My power weakens every moment I am trapped here. Your puppet is beginning to fight me. If you don't hurry, all will be lost!_ " The voice said.

Danzo smirked.

" _Master, the puppet is weak. Patience is a virtue. We must have the backing of the Elemental Damiyo's to destory our enemies. Besides, we have yet to unlock the code to bring you back. Madara is working in it as we speak."_ Danzo replied. The voice growled but accepted the answer. Danzo turned to go into ROOT headquarters, a smile on his lips.

In Velos, Ino Yamanaka woke screaming from her sleep. _No, no, no_. Ino thought as her eyes slid closed again. The door to her room, flew open and Inochi ran in. He had a kunai ready to kill who hurt his daughter. Tsunade, on his heels, checked Ino.

"Shizune! Get Trent and Rania here NOW!" Tsunafe barked. Shizune ran out of the room. Inochi spoke.

"Is Ino ok? Why did you send for them?" Inochi asked. Tsunade spoke.

"Inochi, Ino has suffered a mental strain. Somehow, I think she saw something out of the norm. Her body is in a trance-like state. In short, she is _lost_ in her own mind. Trent can get her back and she may need to tell Rania what she seen." Tsunade said. Inochi paled. He knew getting list in one's mind was dangerous, his aunt had did such and died in a coma.

"Can he find her?" Inochi asked. A voice answered for Tsunade.

"Yes, but if she had the same link I did, we need to up the ante on our friends in Konoha." Trent said from the door way. Rania and Honey stood behind him.

"Please hurry." Kasu Yamanaka said. Trent spoke.

"I can get her out _thats_ the easy part."

"And the hard part?" Inochi asked. Trent sighed.

"Finding her."


	50. chapter 43

Don't own Naruto.

Trent's words were like ice to Inochi. _Finding her_. Inochi knew that the mind had many pathways that led to memories, feelings, and control of one's overall body. He feared for his daughter. Trent sat across from Ino. The lessons this morning were only on the basics. This was the fundamental part. Honey stood near her brother in case he needed help. Even a day after his injury, Trent could still have trouble if he used his power but it was needed. Honey knew Trent had been looking for a student for many years. She herself was looking for a student with talent like hers. Honey cast Rania a look. Both knew that this is dangerous.

"Inochi, I need you-once I have entered Ino's mind-to call to her. She can still hear you. I'll try not to open any memories that are private." Trent said. He was ready. Trent closed his eyes and in a few moments he slumped forward. Honey caught him easily. The room was quiet but for Inochi calling to Ino.

 _Ino's mindscape_

"I'm lost! I'm really, really lost in my own mind!!! DADDY!!!!" Ino yelled, years flowing down her face. She was sitting down with her knees against her chest. She was in a grey area of her own mind. Suddenly, she heard her father calling her.

"Daddy! I hear you! Please help me! I'm scared! Daddy!" Ino called out, hoping but knowing her father couldn't hear her. She stood up and was about to walk towards the sound of her father's voice when she heard another voice. Trent had been able to bypass Ino's private memories and go to the grey area. He called and called until he heard Inochi call Ino and Imo responded. Trent hurried to Ino. Ino was turning towards Trent when Trent heard a cackle.

"Not only do I get to kill Inochi's brat, I get to play with another as well. Lord Danzo will be pleased." A figure said. Trent ran to Ino. Ino looked at the man in confusion. Trent could sense this man meant business.

"Ino," Trent said," follow the trail I left for you. It will lead you back to your father. I'll lure this monster into my mind." Trent told her quietly. Ino nodded and took off in a ninja run. Within a few minutes, Ino was in her own body opening her eyes. Inochi grabbed Ino in a hug. Ino looked at him.

"Daddy, I thought Uncle Warui died!" Ino exclaimed. Inochi paled. Warui Yamanaka had been reported as KIA when Inochi was young. Warui was going to be dismissed from the ninja corps and disowned from his family due to his ties to a group of nin that had a village slaughtered. Inochi's father had sanctioned it. Warui was an expert in mind warfare.

"You mean that _monster_ lives!" Karu exclaimed holding her daughter. Inochi grimanced but nodded. Tsunade's eyes hardened. She'd seen the aftermath. Hundreds of innocent lives snuffed out because they refused to pay protection. _If I ever get my hands on those responsible, I will show them no mercy._ Tsunade thought as she watched the scene unfold. Sadly, no one knew what was happening inside Trent's battle.

 _Trent's mindscape_

Warui was furious. Not only had the man removed Inochi's brat from his clutches, he'd somehow forced him to enter his mind. Warui was an expert. He had trained Fu. But in another mindwalker's mind, Warui could be at a major disadvantage. Trent looked at the man with disgust before speaking.

"You are scum. You tried to kill an innocent girl for your own revenge. Tell me, how did it feel to know that your own family disowned you? Did it hurt? Were you embrassed?" Trent sneered. Warui looked at the man with hate.

"So, Inochi told you about me."

"No. You did. Mindwalkers often forget to close their paths off. You did so. As a mindwalker, you know the rules BUT I am no mindwalker. I am a mindbender. A telepath and telekinetic of the highest grade. You lost this battle when you decided to go after my student. Do you feel it yet? Your hold here slipping? No. You will." Trent replied. Warui, angry, rushed at Trent, a kunai drawn. Trent merely stopped Warui with a simple hand sign, a hand sign all mindwalkers fear.

 **Art of Mind: Total Blackout.** Trent said. Warui felt himself slipping but not before hearing these words.

"You intended to get Ino lost in her mind. Perhaps you should suffer the same fate.

 **Art of Mind: Locked Mind."**

Warui felt himself return to his body but couldn't get out. Warui tried to contact the ROOT operative in the room with him but couldn't move. A laugh suddenly chilled the air. A visage of Trent appeared in the room. The ROOT nin couldn't see him. Warui screamed inside himself. Trent spoke.

"Just to ensure you cannot get out, **Art of Mind: Destruction."** Trent said. Watui felt his body convulsing, he seen the med nin rushing to him. Danzo was there as well.

"Lord Danzo, he is lost in himself. His body suffered a terrible trauma. He may wake or he may not." The nin said. Danzo grunted.

"Have Lian to enter his mind." Danzo said. Warui was screaming-NO, NO, NO.

Lian tried to enter his mind. Warui felt a ripping, burning, tearing pain. His head felt like it was about to explode. Outside, he felt as Lian couldn't enter his mind but his senses were returning! He regained his senses and woke up.

"Lord Danzo, we must hrrrkkkkk!" Warui began suddenly grabbing his head. Danzo waited while the pain passed. Warui screamed as blood poured from his eyes, ears, and mouth. Then without warning, his head exploded-showering Danzo snd company in a mix of blood, bone, and brains. Danzo, stunned, looked at the headless body only to see it began to bleed. Quickly, the group made to exit but was covered in gore once again when the body exploded, leaving a bloody mess. Danzo was not happy. His strongest mind walker was dead. He would have to gather intel using nins. Danzo stormed out of the gorefest, first to change then to plan.

 _Velos_

Trent woke up with a start. Honey was beside him and the nins were around him. He smiled at them.

"All in a day's work. Warui will kot be bothering anyone again but I was able to access his memories. Inochi, Warui was exiled but was killed in action before the exile could take place, correct?" Trent asked. Inochi, frowning, answered.

"Yes. He had been a part of a group of nins responsible for the slaughtering of villages. Grandfather ordered the exile as a last request of my father. As clan head, my father didn't refuse. Warui would have been clan head if not for that." Inochi said, holding Ino. Trent scowled.

"Indeed, his plan was to give the Yamanaka clan to Danzo. Danzo was using Warui as a mind walker, mostly outside the villages." Trent said. Tsunade spoke up.

"If Danzo was using a mind walker, then could they have started a war?" Tsunade asked. Rania spoke up then, quietly observing.

"It is possible for someone such as a mind walker to control people's thoughts, even act as an inner voice. Fangirlism is an example of such actions. Sakura and Ino were not targets obviously but the other girls were. Trent, as soon as you can, we need to discuss what you seen with the Consul's Guard. This is not going to be taken lightly. Ino, if your father allows, you can come and say your piece as well. I'll leave you to it now." Rania said, exiting. She walked alone into she heard footsteps behind her. Turning, she was face to face with Itachi Uchiha. Doc had done wonders for him, physically and mentally. Rania smiled.

"Hello, Itachi. What can I do for you?" Rania asked her cousin. Itachi looked at her.

"You know the truth behind the slaughter, don't you? I could never kill my parents." Itachi said. Rania nodded.

"It was ROOT. Your father found out about the Uchiha's who swore an oath to Danzo. He was mad. Mikoto calmed him down. She said they needed to remove the cancer. So, Fugaku decided to kill those who swore the oath. Danzo founf out about it and you know the rest. Why do you ask? No one holds it against you." Rania said, already sure of the why. Itachi looked at her, eyes full of determination.

"Kisame and I want to join the Consul's Guard." Itachi said. Rania paused a moment. _This is great! Itachi and Kisame are S ranked._ Rania thought. She smiled.

"I thought as much. There are some tests you must go through to join. Meet at the arena tomorrow at 7am sharp." Rania said. Kisame, behind Itachi, spoke.

"What happens at 7 am tomorrow?" Kisame asked. Rania smiled.

"From 7 am until I say stop, you two are going to be put through the ringer. Basically, we are going to see if you have what it takes. The Consul's Guard doesn't need fighters who are going to be someone's bitch, but someine who can make other people their bitch. Captain Usui will be your first opponet so rest well." Rania said leaving. Itachi stared at her back. Itachi then addressed the figure behind them.

"Lady Tsunade, how dangerous is this Captain Usui?" Itachi asked. Tsunade got a nasty smile on her face.

"Usui Yakama was the strongest man in the Emperor of Chen's army. When Tinghi fell, he was betrayed and sold. Rania and Danok freed him. He is the Captain of the Enforcers. And as for being dangerous, he can beat me, Jirayia, and The Snake easily. Be prepared for hell." Tsunade said walking off. Itachi suddenly had a feeling that he was going to learn something about himself tomorrow.

 _Konoha_

Two tall figures walked down the path to Konoha's center. The gate was easy to get by. One figure then notices a lady exiting the shop. They "accidentally" bump into her.

"Watch where you are going! I'm Yui Shimura, daughter of Danzo. I'll have you brought... hey let go!" Yui cried as she was thrown over the shoulder of the man and he was already out of the village. Yui screamed but she,was to far from help. Soon the man deposited her on the ground. She was suddenly struck in the middle of nowhere. Gear seeped into her bones.

"Where am I? Who are you?" She asked. The man close to her answered.

"You are in the grips of the Bandit Lord Caro. Your father sold you for money. I am Taru, harem master. And you are nothing to me. Your fate is sealed." Yui screamed. Far away, a man laughed. It was a great day in Konoha.


	51. chapter44

don't own Naruto only OCs

 _Velos_

Rania had just left the shinobi district when she felt she had a follower. Turning around, she noticed a shadow. Quietly, she pulled a dagger from her belt. Quick as a flash, she threw it. A croak of suprise was soon heard. Rania smiled.

"Hello." Rania said to a striped toad. Jirayia had joined them.

"Hello, Saki, Gamabunta send you?" Jirayia asked. Saki nodded.

"He wishes to know why you have left Konoha." Saki replied. Jirayia sighed.

"It appears I need to visit the toads. I should be back soon." Jirayia said, reparing to be summoned. Rania stopped him.

"Jirayia, the Consul needs to speak with all summons. Perhaps you could set up a meeting with the elders?" Rania said. Jirayia nodded. In a poof, Jirayia and the little toad was gone.

 _Elsewhere_

Kakashi looked at his mother. Many people believed that he hid his face because of lookung like his father. He had his father's hair, eyes, snd skin tone. But he had his mother's regal features. Features that any hunter would key to. He remembered his mother leaving, his father dying all in the week of each other. Now, the woman could stomp grown men into dirt was sitting in front of him. He remembered the man in the shadows, Alucard. Alucard often taught him things that he thought little boys needed to know. Alucard was a vampire of a different sort. Intergra spoke.

"You have questions, Kakashi. I see it in your eye. I hope to answer them." Intergra said. Kakashi spoke.

"Just one. Why did you never try to contact me? After Father died, why did you stay away?" Kakashi asked. Intergra looked up at him.

"I have made many enemies, shinobi and non. If they found out that the great Hellsing had a child, they would have used you for leverage. When Sakumo...the Damiyo wouldn't allow me in. So, I used other means to keep up with you. I loved your father, I love you. I would **kill** anyone who tried to harm you." Intergra said. Alucard, from the shadows, understood the hidden meaning. _Protect._

Kakashi smiled. He stood and sat beside her. Alucard smiled. Intergra pulled down his mask. Regal features that mirrored her own with Sakumo's coloring and eyes. Intergra spoke.

"Kakashi, I am sorry I wasn't there for you. I prayed to find you safe. When word reached me of what Konoha did, I wanted to raise Konoha to the ground. Thankfully, Walter convinced me not to." Intergra said, placing her hand on Kakashi's cheek. Alucard was on alert, he felt something off. Suddenly, a shadow moved towards the duo. Quickly, Alucard grabbed the shadow figure by the throat.

"Kill, Kill, kill!" The ghoul said. Alucard looked at Intergra. Calm blue eyes looked back. Intergra closed in on the ghoul.

"Alucard, take this monster to Goth. I am sure she'd live to question him." Intergra said. Alucard grinned.

"Yes, my master." Alucard said disappearing. I tergr sat back down beside Kakashi.

"Now, tell me about your team."

 _Toads home_

Gamabunta looked angry. The toad summoners for two generations had been banished from Konoha. Ma and Pa looked upset as well. Jirayia stood before them

"So, Jirayia-boy, where is it you call home now?" Pa asked. Jirayia smiled.

"We have decided that Velos will be our new home."

"The city from the ashes? The Light against the Darkness? It has been many years since we have seen Velos." Ma said. Jirayia looked at the toads with a questioning eye.

"Minato introduced us to his cousin Rania. Nice girl, very polite." Ma said. Pa's face took on a serious look.

"Jirayia-boy, we must meet with the leaders of Velos. To determine if they are worthy of us." Pa said. Jirayia nodded.

"I'll have the other summoners talk to their summons. Have the meeting all at once." Jirayia said. The two elders nodded.

"Good idea, Jirayia boy. Summon us when ready." Pa said. Jirayia nodded. Quick as a flash Jirayia poofed back to Velos. Tsunade was waiting. Jirayia told her of the toads decision. She agreed.

"We need to get Kakashi, Anko, and all other summoners to meet with us. I'll send out word ASAP." Tsunade said. Before she could move, a shadowy figure laughed.

"No, you and your nins are prey! I will harvest you for my master! The males will make excellent fodder. The females excellent whores for my master!" The figure said jumpung at Jirayia. Jirayia pulled a kunai to deflect the figure. Tsunade hurled a boulder at the figure who dodged. Jirayia felt pain as a whip made contact with his arm. The figure laughed.

"It hurts, doesn't it? Hehehe." the figure said. Jirayia threw kunai at the figure who dodged again. Tsunade rushed over the Jirayia, hoping to heal his arm. The shadow figure jumped at her, whip poised to strike. Jirayia shoved Tsunade aside taking the lash across the chest. The figure laughed again.

"Now, let my friends come out to play!" As soon as the shadowy figure said that, the two nin were surrounded by more figures.

"KILL." They screamed as they started to rush in. Pink fire formed a ring around the nins. The figures backed away from the nins. Scarlett and Nathan stood just beyond the ring.

"Tsunade, are you two alright?" Scarlett asked.

"Jirayia is hurt. I am ok." Tsunade replied. Jirayia was turning pale from pain. Tsunade readied herself to fight. Suddenly, a blast of pure energy destroyed some of the figures. A man had joined Scarlett and had took out about half of the shadows. The shadows retreated then because the power that killed the others was what they feared. Scarlett called the fire down and the man became clearer. He was tall, dark skinned, and had amethyst eyes. His face showed signs of battle but was well defined. He approached the nins with Scarlett.

"Where did he get hit?" Scarlett asked. Tsunade was on the ground beside Jirayia, trying to help him.

"Chest and arm. Some sort of whip." Tsunade replied. Scarlett sighed.

"Thank goodness. If he'd been bitten, it would alot worse. Oh, forgive my manners, Lady Tsunade Senju, meet Sinji. He is another member of the Consul's guard. He was out on a mission with his partner when you arrived. The Consul asked that all those qho were out in the field when you arrived by intriduced to you. Now where did Alanais get to? Sinji, how do you keep up with him when you two go out on a mission?" Scarlett asked. Sinji smiled.

"Look for the nearest weapons shop or fight. He was a trained weapons user, Scarlett." Sinji replied as Tsunade he as led Jirayia's wound. Jirayia, still weak, looked at the man before him.

"You're Sinji Arai. You travel with an Alanais of the west. You are called Fireshot and he is... the Deathwalker."


	52. chapter 45

dont own naruto only ocs

Sinji smiled. Alanais _hated_ that name but was stuck with it. Scarlett helped Tsunade sit Jirayia up. Jirayia grunted. Tsunade knew he was still in pain. Rania was coming from the east. Doc was with her. Quickly, Doc knelt beside Jirayia.

"Scarlett, what happened? Danok and I were in a meeting with the Consul when I felt Sinji use his gift." Rania asked. Scarlett turned to report.

"The Consul asked me to introduce Sinji and Alanais to the Sannin. Shadowhunters were attacking them when we found them. Jirayia was down already and Tsunade was protecting him. Sinji and I took out some and the leader fled." Scarlett said quickly. Rania's face took on a hard look. Doc broke into the silence.

"Rania, do you need to ask Sannin Jirayia any questions or can they wait? Because I really need to get him to the hospital." Doc said. Rania spoke.

"Take him. A shadowhunter used his whip on him. Its going to take him awhile to truly recover and I think Tsunade can answer most of my questions." Rania said. Doc nodded and motioned to his left. Two watchmen came with a litter. Doc helped Jirayia onto the litter.

"Quickly, now,." Doc said. Rania turned to Tsunade who looked pissed. Tsunade was ready to kill.

"Calm down, Tsunade. Did those things say anything to you other than what Scarlett said?" Rania asked. Tsunade shook her head.

"They seemed intent on killing us. i

If Jirayia hadn't jumped in front of me, _I_ would be at the hospital. Rania, what were those things? I've never seen such as thatawns. before." Tsunade asked. Rania grimaced.

"Those are the bounty hunters for the dark ones. They kill whoever their masters tell them too. I've dealt with them before. Their masters use them as pawns to make sure that the job is not traced back to them. Expendable help. We refer to them as shadowhunters. In legends, tthey are called skinwalkers. They can take on human form ling enough to kill. Tsunade, I think **_you_** were the target. To topple a belief, you have to cut out the believers strongest point- ** _you._ **Now, we've just acquired Danzo's youngest daughter thru sheer luck. She will not talk to us but she may talk to her. I think..." Rania trailed off, a chill running up her spine. Just as she turned around, an arrow whizzed past, grazing her. A man stood there, a vicious grin on his unkept face.

"Well, well. The blonde bitch and the Consul's little bitch. Lucky day. My master will be pleased when I take you to him as slaves!" The man roared. Rania whirled around. Tsunade stood ready to fight.

"Tsunade, go get the others! This fiend has friends and we cant figt them at one time!" Rania said. Tsunade opened her mouth to protest.

"Tell them that the Dark Archer is here. They'll know. **_Go!."_** Rania shouted. Tsunade turned on her heel and ran as fast as she could. The big man laughed.

"No matter, I'll get her later. **_You're_** the bigger prize. Now surrender or die." The man said. Rania's eyes flooded blood red and her voice could cut crystal.

"How about neither? You attack **my** home, **my** friends, and **my family. _You are mine!"_** Rania said. Throwing her coat aaside, Rania made some hand signals and within mere seconds, two deadly red blades, tassels flowing behind her, were in her hands. Her slender body was ready for anything as she held the blades in

front of her. The man was fearful.

"You're... **her!"**

"Oh, so you heard of me? Well, I can't say that I have heard of you. So," Rania stated with a grin on her face and swords at the ready, "Care to dance?" Rania said. The man charged.

Elsewhere, Tsunade was running for help. She rounded a corner and ran in another person. Tsunade ommphed.

"I am sorry, Tsunade. I did not see you there." Vilis said, Veran and Honey behind him. Quickly, Tsunade was hoisted to her feet. She began to talk.

"At the courtyard, Rania said something aboutabout a Dak Archer. Sent me for help." Tsunade said. Vilis's eyes narrowed.

"Honey, you and Veran with me. Lady Tsunade, get Danok and any others. Go!" Vilis said. Tsunade took off towards the center and Vilis, Veran, and Honey ran to the courtyard. As they approached the courtyard, they felt a strong aura of power. Vilis grinned.

 _What?_ Veran signed. Vilis spoke softly.

"The bloody hellion has come to play." Vilis said. Honey returned his grin. _It was going to be a bad day for the forces of evil._


	53. chapter 46

Dont own Naruto-only OCS.

Rania stood in front of the Dark Archer. His fear was in the air. She knew that he would attack-his master would demand he attack. The dark archer laughed.

"Do you think I came alone? Warriors, kill her!" the archer said. A mass of shadowhunters appeared, rushing at Rania en masse. As the first one made it to her, her sliced upwards, killing the wraith. More were enclosing on her, quickly she looked around for a high point. Finding none, she began to fight the wraiths. Rania hissed as one of them grabbed at her. She knew that the archer was trying to wear her out. One wraith jumped in the air, intent on killing her. Suddenly, the wraith began to dissolve. As it did, the wraiths below began to dissolve as the remains of the first wraith rained upon them. The archer glanced around. Vilis was standing there, hand outstretched.

"Hmm, figured you were a coward. Rania, are you OK?" Vilis asked. Rania nodded. She was intent on killing the archer. But the archer wasn't done. Quickly, he launched a series of arrows. Before Vilis and Rania could move, a shadow reached up a grabbed the arrows.

"What? Which one of you idiots stopped my attack?" The archer screamed. A figure emerged from the shadows, a smirk on his face. Veran was using the shadows to hold the arrows. Quickly, he threw them into the mob of wraiths killing those they touched. Veran smiled a grim smile. Vilis spoke.

"My brother is very good, isn't he? Rania, Veran and I will handle the wraiths. You take out ugly. The others would have alerted by now any way." Vilis said. Rania cast an evil smile towards the archer. The wraiths attacked as quickly as possible. The archer, terrified, knew he had to fight her. Rania stood still for a moment before charging the archer. The dark soul tried to pull his bow out but Rania was too fast. Just as quick as she moved, she shattered the bow. The archer then began to fight her with his sword. RaRania bocked, ducked, and parried. The archer was mad. Vilis and Veran were making short work of the wraiths. As ggey finished off the last one, another group appeared, larger than the last. Vilus as nd Veran were surrounded by wraiths. Once again they charged at the two brothers. The wraiths laughed as they closed in. Suddenly, a voice rang out.

" ** _Art of persuasion: Medea's Ball!"_** Honey called out, commanding about half the wraiths. Instantly, they turned and fought each other.

"Fools, kill them."the archer said. Rania had him on the run. Then, Rania felt a chilling power. The archer was gathering his powers in an attack. Rania knew he could hit her so his targets were the twins fighting the wraiths. Quickly, Rania advanced on the archer to stop his attack. Hitting a barrier, she called out to the others.

"Get Down!!!! Dark power attack!" Rania yelled. Quickly, Vilis and Veran took shelter with Honey. Rania HAD to stop him but with that barrier in place while he attacked hindered her attack. Wraiths began attacking her. She fought them off as quickly as possible. She had to deflect his power somehow. The barrier couldn't be breached without the wraiths attacking her en masse. Luckily, she knew that the defenses of Velos were the best. She had to turn his power toward something else. The dark Archer smiled

 **"Dark Arrow Barrage"** The dark archer cried out. Arrows of dark energy formed and aimed at the Velosian defenders. Rania knew that she would be hit by them. Wouldnt be the first time. Crossing her blades in front of her, she could deflect the most dangerous ones from hitting her vital areas. She heard whizzing as the arrows began to ascend. With her eyes focused on the arrows, she didn't see the others who had come to help. As the arrows neared the target, Rania seen a spinning forcefield of energy.

" ** _Kaiten_** ** _"_** Hiash Hyuuga exclaimed as his chakra deflected the arrows. Rania smiled. The dark archer was appalled.

"A white eyed freak! You dare to stop me, minions, kill them all!!!!" The dark archer screamed. Another group of wraiths appeared, their dark mouths smiling. The group began attacking the warriors. Rania stood back to back with Hiashi, both at the ready. As the group began attacking, a flock of ravens began attacking the wraiths. The dark archer was surprised.

"Why would ravens attack my slaves?!" The dark archer screamed. A man with red eyes landed in front of the wraiths along with a blue shark man.

"Because I told them to. **_Katon: Great fireball"_** Itachi said. The wraiths were quickly burnt to cinders. The dark archer summined more wraiths to cover his escape. This would multiply ling enough for him to escape and tell his master that the bitch had help. He made it pass the stone wall. The dark archer began to laugh. He would tell his master. His master would be pleased.

" **Dark portal:op--hrk!"** The dark paused as a power flooded the area. He turned around and was greeted by a sight sent shivers down his spine. A man dressed in bulters attire stood in the only few feet from him. A young noble boy of perhaps 12 was beside him. The man was powerful but the boy was harmless. The dark archer decided to attack the boy.

"Master?" the man said. The boy looked at him and nodded. The man wuickly stepped in the way of the dark archer.

"It has been a long time since ive had the pleasure of destroying one of those one made me their personal slave." the butler said. Thd dark archers blood froze.

"You! I killed you!" the dark archer screamed. The man smiled.

"You thought you killed me. Thankfully, i was able to earn my soul and at least somd peace in my life thanks to my master. I will _kill anyone_ who dares hatm him." The butler said. The boy spoke.

"Sebastian, take him alive. I do believe that he attacked Lady Rania and her companions. She will want to... ** _question him_** personally." Ciel Phantomhive said. Sebastian nodded.

"Yes, my master." Sebastian was on the archer in a moment. The archer hadnt even blinked twice before Sebastian attacked and subdued him.

"Demon Chains. Those will hold you. Now, Milord, I think we will need to deliver this...maggot." Sebastian said. Ciel nodded his agreement. Back with the wraiths, they were being quickly destroyed by the warriors. Rania had called off her blades for two long daggers she kept on her. She was cutting a path to the others when a large portion of the wraiths were cut in half. Zabuza and Kisame were slicing them as fast as they could multiply. Soon, the wraiths were vanquished and the warriors could catch their breath. Rania spoke first.

"Is anyone badly injured?" She asked. Vilis had a few cuts but nothing major. Veran had a bloody nose and bruises. She herself wasnt certain but the others needed to be checked.

"Lord Hiashi? Itachi? Are you ok?"Rania asked. Itachi didn't look ok but acknowledged he was. Hiashi stated he would be fine. Rania was beginning to feel aches but didnt think anything serious. Tsunade was returning with Shizune and Doc. She looked worried and upset.

"Everyone is standing. Thats good." Shizune commented. Doc tsked.

"I have seen Rania stand with her side torn open. She isn't going to let harm come those around her." Doc said. Shizune looked dead at Tsunade. Tsunade shrugged. Rania looked ok but they would be checked over just in case.

Doc helped Honey stop Veran's nose from bleeding. Rania was tired from the fight. Doc walked over to her.

"Are you injured anywhere?" Doc asked softly. Rania spoke.

"One of the arrows grazed my arm and one of those things grabbed me. Other than that I'm ok, I think." Rania said. Doc uh-uned.

"Well, let me look at that graze. Its not deep. I'll wash it out with some saline. The hand grab bruised your skin but no burn marks." Doc said. Rania knew he was using his ability to help insure her health.

It was then Rania heard someone call her.

Sebastian and Ciel were approaching them with the dark archer in chains

"A gift. He caused this trouble. I think he'll sing when his...interview begins." Ciel said. Rania looked down at the archer.

"Begore we are though, you will regret the day you dared to threaten my poo eople, my family, my home. Trust in this. You will wish for death but it will be long in coming." She whispered.

"Crazy bitch." The archer mumbled. Rsnia heard this. Swift as lighting, shd kucked him in the teeth, breaking three on them.

"Get that out of my sight. Take him to Room 77." Rania hissed to two enforxers who were present. Rania, seeing everyone was alright, allowed the doc to finish his work on her arm. Sebastian and Viel waited on this before Rania introduced them to the nins.

"Tsunade, Hokage of the Konoha njnnjns, meet Ciel Phantomhive and his butler Sebastian." Rania said. Tsunade bowed tk Ciel out of respect. Kisame spoke.

"Hows a stick of a man take down a thing like that? You look like a good wind would blow you over." Kisam said to Sebastian. Sebastian smiled.

"Easy, I am a demon." Sebastian said, still smiling. Kisame done something no one had seen before. He fainted.

The whole group laughed as Tsunade poured water on Kisame to wake him up. Sebastian pulled him to his feet.

"Probably shoot fire and brimstond outta your ass too, uh?" Kisame quipped. Sebastian smiled as he spoke.

"No, I am simply **one hell of a butler."**


	54. chapter 47

dont own Naruto only ocs

Sebastian smiled as Kisame flinched. Rania watched thr exchange with amusement. Ciel just shook his head at his butler.

"Sebastian, I'm tired. Lets go. I'll send in a report later, Lady Rania." Ciel said as he turned to leave, Sebastian in tow. Kisame was still shocked. Itachi began ro say something but stopped as a coughing fit overtook him. Kisame looked concerned. Doc was at his side in moments. He quickly figured out what ailed Itachi. Doc glared at Itachi, who returned his glare.

"You are coming with me. The disease is not so far gone it cannot be treated. Another few months it would have been too late." Doc said. Itachi bristled.

"I am not a Guinea pig. I will not be poked ed and prodded like a beefsteak." Itachi said. Doc looked at Rania, who had walked over. Rania looked at Itachi with a calculated look.

"YOU will go with Doc. He is tge best dictor in this side of the world. I can and will order you to do so." Rania said. Itachi glared at her but Rania didnt break eye contact. Itachi growled.

"Seeing your performance against the dark archer and his goons, you are hereby a member of the Consuls Guard. I, as the leader of said group, order you to Doc's care. And we have the men to make you go. Doc wont treat you like a lab rat. He cares about people." Rania said, hands on hips. Itachi began to turn away when he felt a hand stop him. Thinking it Kisame, he turned to tell him off. Instead Danok, who had come when Tsunade had came for him, had his hand on Itachi's shoulder. Itachi, knowing that Danok could easily knock him out, agreed to go with Doc. Kisame left with them. Danok turned to Rania, who was fixing her hat.

"Reminds me of someone _else_ who doesn't like Doc treating their wounds." Danok said, a smirk on his face. Tsunade looked at Rania. Rania _hated_ it when she got injured to the extent that Doc would put her on bedrest. She was infamous for disappearing from her bed. Naruto got that from Kushina's side of the family.

Rania knew Danok was talking about her. She turned to say a quip back when the hackles on her neck rose. A chill passed through the air. Rania turned towards the shinobi area, running full speed. Danok, seeing Rania run, broke into a full run.

"What is it, Rania? Why are you running?" Danok said. Rania, not breaking her stride, whispered a name to Danok.

"Hinata."

 ** _Konoha_**

 **"WHAT?! YOU COULDN'T EVEN TRACK THE KILLERS OF MY SOUND FOUR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Orochimaru** screamed at Danzo's ROOT. Danzo looked on emotionless. The ROOT nin were in front of Orochimaru. They had just returned from the island to try to recover enough of the sound four to revive them as they had before. But there was nothing. The islanders were acting as if the sound four had not been there.

" **DANZO!!!!! CALL IN OUR FAVORS!!!! I WILL RECREATE MY SOUND FOUR!"**

""Yes, Hokage, I will call in the favors owed us. Anything in particular you are looking for in your bodyguards?" Danzo replied.

"No. I will give them the **training** they need." Orochimaru said. As they were finishing this plan, a nin rushed in.

"My Lords, the merchants are charging a tax on the goods. They are refusing to buy from us unless we pay." The nin said. Danzo growled. Orochimaru hissed.

"Buy elsewhere." Danzo said. The nin shook his head.

"No one else will sell to us. The mist cant, the sand won't, Iwa and Cloud both have tariffs against us. Its either pay or starve."

"Pay the damn taxes. Its just money. The clan accounts are still here. We will take their money." Orochimaru said. The ROOT non nodded and vanished. The nin then headed to the Konoha Bank. The large doors opened to reveal a ROOT nin standing guard. Tge large banker, thriving off of the takeover, greeted the nin.

"Ah, Tsu, what does the great Hokage wish of this humble servant?" The banker asked.

"The Hokage wishes to access all the clan accounts." Tsu said. The banker smiled.

"At once, my man, at once. They left a safety issue in case of emergency we will use that. Come to the main vault." The banker headed toward the big vault. Once there, he flipped a knob and the vault swung open. Each clan had a scroll that held their account. Blood seal opened them. The banker smiled as he produced dried blood on to each of the scrolls. As expected, they popped opened. But instead of money, they had dung piles and notes addressed to Orochimaru. The banker began to sweat. He hadnt had the bank long. The other banker was tragically killed.

"Now, Tsu..."

" **You** will tell Hokage and Danzo"

"T..t...tell them what?"

"That Konoha is broke." Tsu said, dragging the banker to the Hokage. Meanwhile, another figure watched from the trees.

No expression on his heavy scarred face. A scar like a bolt of lightning marred his features. He watched from the Trees so he wouldn't be found. Quickly as a Sprite, he vanished. _The general will be pleased._


	55. chapter 48

dont own naruto only ocs

Rania was running full speed towards the are in which Hinata had been practicing her new skills. Rania mentally cursed as she ran. Whatever was after Hinata, it was going to succeed unless it was stopped. Rania could feel Danoks presence behind her, nearly in step. She rounded the last corner into the open field and saw Hinata fighting the attackers as best she could. She was using her skills and not her eyes to defend herself. Rania, without hesitation, jumped onto the nearest attacker. Drawing her sword from her belt, she began hacking away at attackers. Red blood poured out the wounds. _These are pawns of someone's sick plan._ Rania thought, cutting down another one. Danok too was cutting the attackers but they couldn't get closer enough to Hinata to help her. The others were too far behind even at full run. One of the attackers, covered in black with only eyeholes to see, hit Hinata over the head. Hinata, tired from fighting, fell to her knees from the blow. Quickly, Rania threw the creatures she was fighting away from herself and tried to get to Hinata only to be stopped again by more attackers. She heard a rustling of cloth and seen the attacker who stuck Hinata from behind fly threw the air. Rania glanced over to see the masked nin helping Hinata. The masked nin helped Hinata to her feet.

"Are you able to continue?" the masked nin asked. Hinata nodded. The masked nin then stood back to back with Hinata. The attackers pressed on. The masked nin protected Hinata's back while Hinata d

fought off the every growing attack. Rania, not wanting to use her ability in front if the nins yet, was using her short sword. Her arm was aching but she fought onward. These were nin used as fodder, to steal, to destroy without their master losing his best. One non then began to summon a power that would blind Hinata's eyes. As they fought, chakra claws appeared, aimed for Hinata. The masked nin, sensing this, whirled Hinata around just as Tsunade and the others got there and the claws fell. Instead of Hinata's eyes, they tore the masked nins mask from his face, revealing it to all present. The nin looked at the attackers, his face cold. He was ending this fight.

 ** _Wood Style: Wooden Spikes._** The nin said. Spikes rose up from the ground, impaling the last of the attackers. Tsunade stood, awe and disbelief on her face. Only the Senju bloodline could use Wood Style. The nin removed the ruin hooded mask he wore. And Tsunade held her Light brown hair and brown eyes greeted her. Tsunade spoke then, her voice cracking

 ** _"Nawaki"_**

 _In a land to the east of Velos._

A man stood on the edge of a steep path, awaiting his companion. His keen crystal blue eyes set in a sun kissed face. He wore a loose white tunic top and brown pants that ended at his boot tops. He was tall but extremely well built, muscles like cougar. His light blue hair, shoulder length, blew in the wind. His horse, a bay stallion, waiting with him. His companion was late but not so as to worry him. He waited, watching the sky, when he heard horses hooves. All his senses were on alert because he knew that his friend would never run his horse like that unless he was trying to get away. Over the rim came another man, dressed in dark velvet. He was been down over the horses neck so as to appear to be one. Quickly, he turned toward his companion.

"We must go with all haste. The guards caught me as I was leaving. I had to stop four of them. They are hunting me now but I've gotten what our Lady wanted." The man said. The other nodded.

"Capus should be at shore now. We will ride until we touch the ships deck. You will ride in front." The man said, swinging into his saddle. The other said nothing. Quickly, they aimed their horses towards the shore. The guards were behind them by half a mile. The first man heard a whizz as arrows flew by. Quickly, he turned around to check his companion.

The other was pulling into a stop.

"What are you doing?" the first spoke. The second yelled.

"Ride on! I will stop these men. Go, I'll meet you on the shore!" The first grimaced but understood. The information they had gotten needed to get to their Lady as fast as possible and the guards would alert others. Whirling his horse, he rode towards shore. The second man turned on the soldiers. The soldiere rode up. The second man stood still.

"Where is your friend?!" One demanded. The man said nothing. One decided to strike at the man. The man looked at him with the coldest eyes. The soldier began to tremble. This a man of legends from his people, a line long since removed from his homeland in the far north. The captain of the soldiers spoke

"Salas, what is wrong with you? Kill him."

"I can't, a curse of doom is upon us now For the man before us is no ordinary man but **_kristallisoturi._** The crystal warrior of death." He said. As he finished, a clear chilling laugh rang out.

"So, a little fish has heard of my line of people. I serve the hood of the world. I am both a servant and a master. I am Garret, the kristallisoturi of death and I've come for you." the man said. Chill laughter rang from his lips as the soldiers, transfixed by his laugh, became crystal figures. Not one dmsoldier remained. Garret turned his horse towards shore and shortly joined his companion on the silver boat. As he neared his companion, the other turned to look at him. Seeing no damage, the other sighed.

"Thank goodness, Garret. I was hoping you didn't get injured. You crystallized them didn't you?" the man asked. Garret nodded.

"Yes. I did. I know, Taursus, one day you are going to stop worting about me and worry about yourself. You are still hunted in your native home." Taursus looked at Garret, eyes burning bright.

"I will not repent ffor killing those Tower Mages. They tried to harvest my power and raped my sister into death. I will not let them think that they've won. I will see them dead before I die. Taursus the kuoleman mage will not be so easily killed. Besides, Lady Rania would raze us to the ground if we did that."

"Indeed, death mage, indeed." the crystal warrior spoke softly, watching the land disappear on the horizon. _We are finally going to stop that monster who destroyed our lives, Tar, but it will be justice not vengeance for he is the boil and we are the lance. I will see him pay for destroying our home, and for the lives he took and almost took. Sleep well, traitor, for your hour of judgment is near._

In castle of grey stone, a man sat up from his sleep. He turned to his right where his queen lay sleeping still. Shrugging, he settlsettles back into bed, content that no one dare take him. As he closes his eyes, a chill laugh echoed in his mind. A laugh that promised vengeance and justice.


	56. chapter 49

Dont own Naruto only OCS

Tsunade's voice cracked as she said the name of her long dead little brother. Nawaki turned to face her, a mixed look on his. Tsunade walked over to him. When she was close enough, she reached up and touched his face.

"Nawaki, is it really you?" Tsunade asked. Nawaki reached and touched his sisters hand on his face. He didn't want her to find out like this but the dice were cast.

"Yes, Tsunade, it's me." Nawaki replied. Tsunade looked at him. Tears began seeping down her cheeks. She grabbed him in a fierce hug. Nawaki returned the hug.

" _How?_ How are you alive? Orochimaru said you died in that explosion. He brought me your necklace." Tsunade asked. Nawaki looked at her then at Rania. Rania, seeing as Nawaki didnt really know the whole of it, spoke.

"When Nawaki was in that explosion, he wasn't close enough to him to kill him but it did severely injure him to the point of near death. Orochimaru knew that there wasnt a healer who could help him anywhere in the Nations, so he brought him here. Nawaki was in a deep coma, his arms and legs mangled. Orochimaru knew of my relationship to you so he bought him here for safe keeping. He decided to tell you Nawaki had died so that those hunting him would think they achieved the goal. Nawaki remained in the coma for one and a half years. When he woke, he had to relearn everything. His limbs were mangled so he had to learn to reuse them. Nawaki retained his memory but decided it was better if he remained dead to the world so that the hunters would stop." Rania told them. Tsunade stood in silence looking at the older woman. She had her brother back. A question nagged her however.

"Nawaki, if your arms and legs were l

mangled, how are you moving?" Tsunade asked. Nawaki cast a look towards Rania once again. Rania spoke.

"Basically, his arms and legs were mush. Doc spent weeks working on a way to fix them. He found one but Nawaki would gain some unusual power from it. Doc gave Nawaki a choice. Nawaki chose to be a fighter." Rania said softly.

"Nawaki, what does she mean?" Tsunade asked him. Nawaki looked at Tsunade, his voice soft.

"I've had demon blood infused in me. In short, I'm a half breed. I knew the consequences of my decision and chose to do the surgery. I had to relearn everything still. It was like being little again. So I stayed here and became a shadow figure. I had hoped to reveal myself in a more subtle fashion but I couldn't let them blind the girl." Nawaki said softly. Tsunade stared at him before grabbing him in a hug again. She was happy. Her people were safe, her brother was alive and they could start over. She hooked her arm in Nawaki's, a smile on her face.

"Why don't we go somewhere quiet so we can catch up? Rania, you don't need us for anything else?" Tsunade asked. Rania shook her head. Tsunade headed off with her brother as the nins headed towards their section. Rania watched them until she felt they were safe. She absently rubbed her arm as it was aching. A gentle hand laid on her shoulder. Rania turned around to see Danok there.

"We need to meet with the others. These _accidents_ need to be addressed." Rania said. Danok nodded. Together they headed off to the Consulate.

 _Konoha_

"We have no money. The traitors took it with them. I have brought the banker with me to answer questions about this." The ROOT non said. Danzo's face showed no emotion but he was furious. Orochimaru was red faced.

"Explain. How is that all the clans wealth is no longer here? Only the banker and the clan heads had access to the bank." Danzo said coldly. The banker began to explain

"My predecessor was not very keen on the bank security. Someone was able to change the clan money scrolls with the fakes and left these notes on the piles." The banker said. Danzo grabbed the note and opened it.

 _Danzo,_

 _You finally succeeded in getting Konoha under your thumb. I have had certain measures in place just in case this happened. A good friend of mine will take the clan monies from Konoha should you take over. Good luck on building an empire on a broke village._

 _Minato_

 _PS- How do you like the color brown?_

 _Because when you opened the seal of this letter, another seal was opened that releases a surprise._

 _Kushina_

Danzo was furious now. Without the clan money, Konoha would have to ask the Damiyo for money. Suddenly, a large POOF sound rang out. Danzo was covered in a cloud of smoke. The smoke dissipated to reveal a dung covered Danzo. The sound of faint laughter rang out. Danzo was now covered with dung and broke. Orochimaru merely glanced at Danzo.

"Kabuto, send some cursed seal soldiers to destroy these nins and bring their bodies back to me. I will ensure that I will have a new body."

"Yes, Lord Hokage, I will send our best." Kabuto replied, leaving the room. Kabuto smiled at the thought of having new bodies to "test" his skills on. The best ROOT nins were those who brought them the best slaves. Silently, a shadow moved quickly behind Kabuto. Kabuto opened the door to reveal 7 nins.

"Master wants all the nins dead and their bodies brought here. Do not fail." Kabuto said. The nins bowed their heads in accent. Kabuto left as he came, unaware of his tag along. As Kabuto left, the shadow formed into a small bird and flew away. It flew out an open window into the forest. In a clearing, a woman, hooded and cloaked, sat on a horse, awaiting her pet. Soon the gentle of flutter of wings was heard. The bird flew into the clearing and landed on her hand. She smiled

"Hello, my little pet, what have you seen from our enemy?" She asked. The little bird showed the woman what it had seen. She smiled and thanked the little bird before setting it free. She kneed her horse and rode forward until she came to a rocky outcropping. There, seated in the shade of the Rick's, were 2 men. One was tall and muscular with tanned skin and the other was not quite as tall as his companion but still tall with slender muscles. He was lightly tanned. They both had light brown hair and sparkling blue green eyes. The taller one spoke.

"What have you found, Mirna? What does the dark one do now?" The man asked as Mirna dismounted. Mirna spoke softly.

"Careful of you voice, Tokar, it carries thru the air quickly. The dark one plans to use the bodies of our Master's recently returned cousins for his own use. We must warn Master Danok that he is sending his minions. Belfur, can you teleport us to Velos? These things have no souls. They are programmed killing machines." Mirna asked the shorter of the two. Belfur looked up and sighed

"Yes, Mirna, but it will weaken me to teleport us there. However, it must be done. Gather around." Belfur said. Tokar and Mirna gathered into the circle, her horse standing beside her. Belfur took a deep breath and began to chant

 _Upon the sea of wind_

 _Upon the expansive sky_

 _To the Northern Divide_

 _Take us to our Master_

 _Guide us with the enternal light_

As he chanted the words, air rose around them, covering them. As he finished, the air bubble lifted and zoomed off to the south, streaking like a star across the noon sky. Below, seven figures were running towards the south, unaware that they were already to little to late. A little bird watched as the seven figures disappeared into the forest. It flew in the direction of the bubble, knowing that its mistress was inside. As it flew near Konoha, a chilling laugh rang through the air. A laugh that chilled the little bird to the bone.


	57. chapter 50

Dont own Naruto only ocs

 _Velos._

Rania and Danok were entering the Hall when Danok stiffened. Rania paused.

Danok turned towards the sea, on guard. A little shadow fluttered toward them. A little bird poofed out of the shadow. Danok allowed the little bird to land on him.

"Well, it appears i have a meeting elsewhere to attend, sister. I need to see what Mirna discovered. I will return as soon as I can." Danok said. Rania replied.

"Ok. I'll brief everyone as soon as they meet here. Any word from Sessoumaru?" Rania asked.

"He sent word that he had a ROOT operative questioned and should make it here today or tomorrow." Danok said as he called for his horse. Rania proceeded to enter the Consulate. A man dressed in a bland gray uniform greeted her.

"Lady Rania, the Consul wishes to see you as soon as possible. He sent me to relay the message." the man spoke. Rania nodded and turned to go towards the Consuls office. Once there, she entered without knocking knowing Galen expected her. The Consul was seated behind his desk, papers all about as he went though the Council's new bills to signed into law. Rania merely took a seat in front of him.

"One day, I am going to strangle that Lord Kicher. He proposes to outlaw women in postions of power again. Listen to his reason " _due to the nature of a woman, putting one in a position of power is destructive and demeaning to manhood."_

Galen read to Rania. Rania looked at Galen with a bored expression. Galen knew Rania would get her revenge. Rania spoke.

"Galen, I don't think you called me here for that. Whats happened?" Rania asked. Galen's green eyes met hers. His expression was somber.

"These attacks are not random. I think someone is testing us, getting our weaknesses lined up. The fact they are attacking the nins leads me to believe that they are waiting until the nins are settled and then will try to outmaneuver us in the political world first then it will be attacks of violence. I was hoping we could have a plan in place." Galen said.

"I been figuring on it. Jusa says that the teacher Iruka is ready to start however the older nins will have to get a crash course in fighting what we fight. The sannin will help. I am going to ask the Ino-Shika-Cho team to help. Trent has taken Ino Yamanaka under his tutelage to train her in her abilities. I am going to meet with them shortly to address this problem. As for the political side to this, I have already put a plan in motion to at least delay the fireworks." Rania replied. Galen looked at Rania with interest.

"I figured you would. Now lets see if we can hash out a plan to send a message to all the Nations. After all, cant have the Damiyos of the world thinking we are not willing to fight now do we?" Galen mused. Rania pulled her chair closer.

"This is my idea"

 _The Hidden Mist Village_

Mei Terumi looked over her council. She was appointed Mizukage only two weeks ago. They were almost broke but luckily pulled the former leader accounts and that would supply them for a time. The Damiyo had pretty much told them that they were allowed to be there but he didnt really care how they made money. Mei had simply reported back to her people and many of them were ready to work as hard as possible to restore pride in their village. A quiet knock resounded on the door.

"Enter" Mei said. A secretary entered with a message. She handed it to Mei and waited for her response. Mei read the letter quickly. She looked up from the letter with a calm expression. The council waited quietly. She replied softly.

"There will be a group of people coming to our gates in the within the next week. THEY are not to be harmed. Asuka, spread the word throughout the ranks and the villages of this." Mei replied. The secretary nodded and left. Mei looked over her council. Quietly she spoke.

"As most of you know, Konohagakure has been placed under the leadership of **Orochimaru**. We are unable to contact them. The letter that I just received was from the Damiyo. A tournament is being held on an Island to the South of us. All villages are to compete. The ambassadors are coming here under the protection of the Damiyo and they will have the authority to defend themselves with deadly force if the need arises. I will insure that there are comfortable lodgings available. Dismissed. Ao, you stay." Mei said to her advisor. The council left out quietly. Mei turned to the window.

"My lady, where is this tournament located? The islands to the South do not belong to the Nations." Ao said. Mei sighed.

"Ao, the islands to the south belong to a group of kingdoms and villages that, while ruled by their rulers, answer to a land i thought a myth. All the nin villages have been invited. There are several money prizes. We need to at least win something. You will choose the nins. As for where," Mei said turning to Ao, "We are going to the Isle Naris of Malayki. They are the small island chain that belongs to the fabled White Light of the South ** _, Velos."_** Mei said and Ao's mouth dropped.

 _Konoha_

Orochimaru sat on his throne, more commonly known as the Hokage's chair. The Damiyo had sent word that visitors from another land were coming and that they had permission to use deadly force if necessary to defend themselves and their comrades against any threat. Orochimaru decided that these visitors were lackluster to say the least so he was going to allow them to come in the village. Danzo was against it but was overruled quickly as the Damiyo was aware of the visitors. Danxo decided that he could glean the visitors of any information when they arrived. Orochimaru looked up as a ROOT nin burst in. The Damiyo's messenger was behind him. A hush was on the room.

"My Lord Damiyo is going to be attending the meeting of Damiyo's at the time of the visitors visit. Please act like you are ninjas of Fire Country. I will take my leave now " the messenger said. Orochimaru waited until the messenger was gone with the samurai out of the village. A dark look took over his face.

"Soon, Danzo, we will have more power. The Damiyo is weak. We will take these visitors as test subjects." Orochimaru said. Danzo smiled.

 _Velos_

Rania had finished her meeting with Galen and was headed to her office when a grey clad messenger stopped her.

"Lady Rania, there are some of the nins to see you. I had them wait in your office." the boy said.

"Thank you. I have been expecting them." Rania said. As she entered the hall that held her office as well as the smaller offices of the Consul's Guard, she heard voices coming from hers. Light conversation between friends. Rania entered her office to find the original Ino-Shika-Cho trio waiting in her small waiting room. Shikaku was leaning against the wall, appearing to be asleep. Inochi was talking softly with Chouza. Rania closed the door to alert them of her presence. Inochi and Chouza stood up and greeted her.

"Hello, Lady Rania, Lady Tsunade said you wished to meet with us?" Chouza boomed. Shikaku still remained motionless.

"Yes, I asked Tsunade to send you here because I have a plan for your trio. If you will go into my office proper and Shikaku stop pretending to sleep while listening to the conversation." Rania said heading into her office to sit behind her desk. Inochi and Chouza looked at Rania who had called Shikaku's bluff. Shikaku opened his eyes and pushed off the wall.

"Troublesome." He said following his teammates into the office area. They were stunned by how much Rania's office contained. A large desk was covered in paperwork, the shelves were loaded with scrolls, books, and supplies. There were a number of chairs to the side of the room. On the sidebar, was an ornate teaset that covered it. Rania motioned for them to be seated. Once seated, Rania began to speak.

"I know that your jobs in Konoha involved interrogation as well as defensive measures. I want you three to basically continue those jobs. However, there will be differences." Rania told the three friends. Chouza and Inochi were focused on her voice but it was Shikaku who spoke.

"You want us to rework your so called watch units. And to keep enemies out, correct?" Shikaku said. Rania nodded. Inochi then spoke up.

"Lady Rania--," Inochi said before Rania stopped him.

"Please drop the Lady title when in my office. It gets very old very fast." RaRania said, leaning back in her chair. Inochi began again.

"Rania, you wish for us to oversee the watchers of Velos? Doesn't Velos have a watch commander?" Inochi inquired. Rania leaned forward again.

"His time as commander is over. There have bern too many attacks that slipped through his watch. He spends more time on his ass than controlling his men. As a former Jonin commander, Shikaku understands what a slight wrinkle in a defense means. As Velos is home to the Alliance Council and the Consul of Velos, the watch is the first line of defense. If there are cracks in the defense, one enemy could get into Velos and cause trouble for all involved. Woth such members as yourself leading them, it will bolster the defenses." Rania said. Shikaku looked at the woman in front of him. There was something else too.

"You want us because of Inochi's mind ability, Chouza's ability to expand his body, and my ability to use my shadow to hold people in place because you dont just fight the natural but the supernatural, dont you, _Bloody Hellion_?" Shikaku stated. Chouza and Inochi looked amazed. Rania smirked.

"Exactly." Rania answered. Shikaku lookec at his friends.

"We have been in the presence of mone other than the _Bloody Hellion_ herself-the bane of Iwa."


End file.
